Kiss with Open Eyes
by Maria14
Summary: They are dancing around each other. Luke feels guilty. Lorelai knows it’s wrong. They want to stop but, the music keeps playing, and they can’t help but dance.
1. Write My Name Somewhere Safe

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 1: I'd Like to Learn Your Name **

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary: Lorelai's world is falling apart. He is the only one who can make her smile and she just wants to be happy… **

**A/N: Alright… Another day, another story. I'm excited, are you? **

**This is one of those 'what if Lorelai hadn't run away from home and married Christopher' stories. It's not a L/C story, though. I mean… duh… I hate Chris. It's one of those 'she's married to Chris and meets Luke' type things, but it's different… I think. Actually, I don't know if it is because I don't think I've ever read one of those stories… Lol… Anyway. **

**All you have to know is that Rory is 16. Lorelai works in the DAR with her mother, and lives in Hartford with Rory and Chris. **

**Just so you know, the story gets much, much, much better later on. The first two chapters are just setting everything up, you know? **

**

* * *

**

"Morning, babe." Lorelai said to her daughter as she walked into the kitchen.

"Did you hear about Tori Spelling?" Rory asked, reading the newspaper, and eating cereal.

"Uh… I recall something about her on that radio talk show Dad's alarm clock is set to… Damn thing, I can never figure out how to turn it off." Lorelai said.

"She's pregnant." Rory told her dully.

"Well, now I know what to get her for Christmas… A nice Bun in the Oven shirt. Do you think she Tori likes light blue?" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"But not with her husband's baby." Rory continued.

Lorelai gasped, sarcastically.

"Yup, some Canadian guy." Rory explained.

"Did she learn nothing from 90210?" Lorelai asked.

"Guess not." Rory said, putting the paper down. "This is sad... we really need to get the TV fixed." She said.

"Tell your father." Lorelai said rolling her eyes. "He said he was going to get Ed to take care of it."

"That was a week ago." Rory complained. "I'm sick of reading magazines about stupid celebrity stuff." She said.

"I know. At least with a TV, we don't have to read about it… we can listen to it on Regis and Kelly… and you know, sort the laundry at the same time." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"I thought it was Kathy Lee." Rory said.

"Where have you been?" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"In the world of stupid celebrity gossip." Rory sighed.

"Hey, where is Dad?" Rory asked.

"He already went to the air port, didn't he say bye?" Lorelai asked taking a seat at the table.

"No." Rory said, looking down at her plate.

"Oh." Lorelai replied, hating that disappointed expression on her daughter that always seemed to be a result of something Christopher did.

"When he's coming back?" She asked.

"Monday." Lorelai replied.

"That's a whole week." Rory said.

"Yes it is." Lorelai said. She knew Rory hated when her father went away on business trips. The first 10 years of her life and their marriage, he had always been on trips and was barely ever home. He was around a lot more now, which made Rory happy, but not so much Lorelai. In a crowd, her and Christopher would put on fake smiles and pretend to be happy. They would laugh at each other's jokes every once in a while and tell at least one funny story about the other one, but when they were locked in their bedroom, away from the prying eyes of their mother's friends, all they ever did was fight.

"Hey, you want to play hooky with me today?" Lorelai asked, hoping to cheer her daughter up.

"I can't do that." Rory said, looking at her mother as if she was crazy.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked.

"I have school, Mom! I have tests… and I will miss some notes, and I'll fall behind. And you can't do it either!" Rory said.

"Sure I can." Lorelai told her.

"You know Grandma will kill you." Rory told her.

Lorelai shrugged. "C'mon, we'll take a road trip. Please?" Lorelai begged. "It'll be fun." She told her.

"Mom, no." Rory said.

"C'mon, Chilton can do without you for one day." Lorelai said.

"You know Richard and Emily would definitely disapprove of this." Rory said.

"All the more reason to do it." Lorelai said happily.

"Mom…" Rory said sternly.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Lorelai shrugged.

"Mom, they'll find out… They always find out." Rory told her.

"So? Fake a good cough. They'll think you were sick." Lorelai told her.

"Mom…" Rory said sternly.

"Rory…" Lorelai said mocking her.

"Mom, we can't." Rory said.

"C'mon, kid. Where is your sense of adventure? These are supposed to be your rebellious years... I got pregnant, the least you can do is skip one day of school to hang out with your poor, old Mom." Lorelai said.

"You're crazy." Rory said.

"And you're beautiful, let's go!" Lorelai said grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door.

* * *

"Mom, where are we going?" Rory whined.

"I have no idea. It's a road trip, Rory… put that map away!" Lorelai said.

"Mom, there is no rule that you can't have a map on a road trip." Rory told her mother.

"Well, I just made one, give me that!" She said, taking the map and throwing it out the car window.

"Great, not only are we skipping school and work, but we are also getting lost and wasting valuable gas money driving around aimlessly… and we'll have to buy a new map." Rory said sarcastically.

"Dude, take a chill pill." Lorelai said, mockingly.

"Mom, I need coffee…" Rory whined.

"Hmm… me too. We'll get off at this exit, OK?" Lorelai asked.

"Hurry!" Rory said.

"Oh! Here, I know." Lorelai said turning right.

"What?" Rory asked.

"OK, so a couple months ago, the DAR had some function thing in the town of… Stars Hollow." Lorelai said dramatically as they passed the Welcome to Stars Hollow sign. "It was at this Inn… I forget the name, but anyway, the lady there went and brought us back coffee from this place called Luke's, or maybe it was Duke's… Whatever… The point is that it was the best coffee in the world, I think I had a little orgasm when I drank it." Lorelai said.

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Here." Lorelai said parking her car. "I was right the first time, it's Luke's." Lorelai said pointing to the building.

"Mom, it says Williams Hardware." Rory said.

"Hmm… Uh, I don't know. It says Luke's Diner on the window." Lorelai said.

"Whatever, I need coffee." Rory said getting out of the car.

They walked into the diner and sat down at the counter, where an argument was going on.

"Luke, please, it's just one measly sign!" A grey haired man told a guy named Luke.

"Taylor, I'm sick of going through this every freaking year!" Luke said throwing his arms up in the air.

"I'm liking this place already." Rory told her mother. Lorelai nodding, smiling.

"Luke, c'mon, where is your town spirit?" Taylor asked.

"It died, Taylor. It died and it's never coming back!" Luke said angrily as Lorelai and Rory giggled.

"Hey, but what if it comes back in you know, a ghost… Oohh, like some Casper and Wendy type thing… The Devil's Back Bone, or maybe the Haunting…" Lorelai rambled on, interrupting the fight. "Put those on the movie night list." Lorelai said turning to Rory.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"Is that how you talk to all your customers?" Lorelai said flirtatiously, her eyes sparkling.

"Yup." Taylor said interrupting.

"Go away Taylor." Luke said.

"But, Luke, if you just-" Taylor said.

"No." Luke said.

"But-"

"NO!"

"I'm not giving up." Taylor announced as he walked out the door.

"Well, I'm guessing he must be one that has the other half of your best friend necklace." Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"You know… best friend necklaces… never mind." She said shaking her head.

"Coffee please?" Rory pleaded.

"Me too." Lorelai said.

"Aren't you too young to have coffee?" Luke asked pointing at Rory.

"Nope." Rory said.

"She's had it ever since she was a little fetus." Lorelai said giggling. "You know, fetus is a funny word."

Luke rolled his eyes and turned back to Rory.

"You know it stops your growth." He informed Rory.

"Well, I'm already pretty tall." Rory said.

"It turns your teeth yellow." Luke continued, talking to Lorelai now.

"That's the beauty of toothpaste, Luke." Lorelai said. "I like the cinnamon flavor." She said.

"You're going to die before you're 40." He said, ignoring her toothpaste comment.

"Well, then you better hurry up with that coffee… don't want to waste time." She said.

He rolled his eyes and turned around to make coffee. Lorelai watched as he did, mentally tracing the muscles under his shirt. Sure, he was wearing flannel and a ratty backwards baseball cap, but he was hot.

"Mom!" Rory whispered, nudging her.

"Ow! What?" Lorelai said, rubbing her arm.

"Stop staring at him." She whispered.

"I'm not." Lorelai said defending herself.

"You're married!" Rory said.

"I_ know_." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

Just then, the diner door flew open.

"Luke! Help!" A woman yelled to him.

"Sookie? What's wrong?" He asked.

She held up her pinkie, close to his face. "Does this look straight to you?" She asked.

"God, Sookie, what did you do?" He asked, looking at her most definitely, broken finger.

"Well, you see I was trying to… and then… and it went… swoooooooo… BOOM!" She said, complete with hand motions and spinning.

Luke shook his head. "Ice?" He asked.

"Yes please." She smiled. Luke went in the back to get ice.

"I just saw Taylor on the street and he seems really determined this time!" She yelled to him. "I mean,_ really_ determined. He's even getting Gypsy and Kirk in on it. You should just give up now, cuz man, he's got something crazy planned." Sookie said.

Luke came back and handed her the ice. "He asked you to convince me, right?" Luke asked.

"Did it work?" Sookie asked, hopefully.

"No." Luke said.

Sookie sighed. "C'mon Luke, he promised me coupons for 20 percent off the ant spray!" She said.

"Do you have ants?" Luke asked.

"No… But maybe that's just because the ant spray is working so well!" Sookie asked.

"Oh, come on, Luke, don't deprive her of the ant spray." Lorelai chipped in.

"You don't even live here! What do you care?" He asked.

"How do you know I don't live here?" She asked.

"Small town." Luke and Sookie answered in unison.

"Ooh." Lorelai said nodding.

"I'm Sookie, by the way." Sookie said offering her hand out.

"Lorelai." She said smiling. "And this is my daughter, Rory." She said, waiting for the normal reaction. They would say 'wow you're so young,' or 'wow, she looks more like a sister,' or 'nooo way.' However, neither Sookie nor Luke said anything. They acted as if nothing was wrong with that, like nothing was weird.

That's what intrigued her about them. They seemed to all know each other. They cared about each other, and they didn't judge her. She wasn't used to these type of people. She was used to the type of people whose toothbrushes cost more than her favorite, strappy sandals. She was used to the type of people who had a 3 o'clock tea time, and didn't know how to work a dishwasher. She was used to the type of people who would glare at her and judge her the moment she mentioned a daughter.

"Nice to meet you." Sookie said.

Lorelai smiled and nodded.

"Here's your coffee." Luke said, placing too cups in front of them.

"You're an angel." Lorelai told him, flashing him a smile.

"Yeah, let me go grab my halo." Luke said, rolling his eyes and then going to poor coffee for the others in the diner.

"So, what brings you here?" Sookie said, sitting on a stool. "Business? Are you traveling?"

"The coffee." Lorelai replied.

"Huh?" Sookie asked.

"I- um, the place I work at had a function down here, at this Inn … and they brought back this amazing coffee… from here, so Rory and I decided to come get some." Lorelai explained. "We decided to play hooky today." She said.

"I work at the Independence Inn." Sookie said.

"Oh, that was it!" Lorelai said. "The food there is amazing… the harp lady is a little mean, but the food was really great." Lorelai said.

Sookie smiled. "I'm the chef."

"Wow." Lorelai said. "The food was so good, I ate so much." She said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Did you like the squash puffs?" Sookie asked as Luke came back and stood behind the counter.

"Squash puffs?" Rory asked, giving them a strange look.

"Oh yeah, they were incredible." Lorelai said.

"Thank you!" Sookie said throwing her arms in the air. "I told Jackson! HA!" She said.

Lorelai laughed, and stole a glance at Luke, who gave her a funny look.

"So, are you two… together?" Lorelai asked, pointing at Sookie and Luke.

"Oh, no, no, no…" Luke and Sookie both said.

"OK." Lorelai said laughing.

"Just friends." Sookie said.

"Friends are good." Lorelai nodded.

"Hey Luke, have you seen Kirk today?" Sookie asked.

"Nope, he hasn't come in yet." Luke said.

"Oh, God, then I better go… He'll probably be here any minute." Sookie said starting to get up.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"He's been trying to sell me his brother's My Little Pony collection all week!" Sookie said, annoyed.

"Kevin's or Eddie's?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked at Luke strangely, but he didn't look surprised or anything. It seemed like this was completely normal.

"Eddie's." Sookie replied.

"His brother's My Little Pony Collection?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah… At least he finally gave up on the American Girl Dolls." Sookie said.

"Yeah, now he's trying to get _me_ to buy them." Luke said, gruffly. "I mean, seriously, when you look at me, do you see American Girl Dolls?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Lorelai nodded. "I can definitely see it… you and your American Girl Dolls, and your Barbie Dream House… Ken's cheating on Barbie with Skipper, and Felicity catches it all on tape and gives it to Barbie, and-" Lorelai babbles on.

"She wasn't allowed to touch her Barbie's when she was little." Rory said, putting her hand over her mother's mouth.

"Tragic". Luke said.

"Well, I got to go… Thanks for the ice, Luke. Bye Lorelai, bye Rory, it was nice meeting you." She said.

"You, too." The girls said in unison. They watched her walk down the street and then turned back to Luke.

"Interesting town you got here…" Lorelai said.

"Does he seriously have a My Little Pony Collection?" Rory spoke for the first time in a while.

Luke nodded.

"We have to meet this guy." Lorelai told Rory.

"Trust me, he's not much worse than any of the other crazy weirdoes that live in this town." Luke said.

"So, then tell me… Why do you live here? Are you a crazy weirdo, too?" Lorelai asked.

"I must be." Luke said. "I've lived in this town my whole life. I should be The King of crazy weirdoes." Luke said dryly.

"Guess so." Lorelai said smiling. "So… Tell us… where would we go to if we wanted to see the full… crazy weirdo… way of life?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know… You want 10 feet and you've basically seen everything there is to see." Luke shrugged.

"You're a lot of help." Lorelai frowned.

"I try." Luke said sarcastically.

Lorelai took out her purse and handed him a few crumpled dollar bills. "Bye Luke." She said in a singsong voice as her and Rory went out the door.

"You were so flirting." Rory said.

"Was not… I was being… charming." Lorelai laughed.

Rory rolled her eyes.

"So, where should we go?" She asked, standing in the square and looking around.

* * *

"And did you meet Morey?" Lorelai asked laughing. They were driving home, now. They had spent the whole day in Stars Hollow, and it was almost 10 o'clock.

"Was he the one with the hat? He kept calling me a cool cat." Rory said.

"Yes! And the gnomes…" Lorelai said, not finishing her sentence because she was laughing too hard.

"Yeah! And what was that lady's name?" Rory asked trying to think.

"Babette!" Lorelai said, when she thought of her name.

"Yeah, yeah… She pinched my cheeks." Rory said. "She smelled like cats."

"What do cats smell like?" Lorelai asked.

"Like cat food… and fish… and yarn… and cat hair." Rory said.

"Right, right." Lorelai said.

"I can't believe you actually bought one of Kirk's My Little Ponies." Rory said.

"Well, we needed a souvenir." Lorelai said.

"And Luke's coffee really was the best coffee I've ever had." Rory said.

"I told you." Lorelai said.

"I will never doubt you again." Rory told her.

"Hey, you didn't forget those cookies Sookie made us, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Never." Rory said. "Want one?" She asked, opening the baggie.

"Yes!" Lorelai said, taking it. "Aww… so good." She said with her mouth open.

"I'm suddenly a big fan of playing hooky." Rory said.

"I told you, kid." Lorelai said. "Just don't do it without me, Kay?"

"We should bring Dad there, I think he'd like it." Rory said.

"Um… Yeah, I think he would…" Lorelai said as they pulled into the driveway.

Rory nodded and yawned a little, as she opened the car door and got out.

"Aw, all those pogo-stick races with Kirk wear you out?" Lorelai asked.

"Mhm." Rory mumbled.

"Did you see his face when you beat him? Priceless!" Lorelai laughed.

"Mhm." Rory said.

"Go to bed." She said as they walked in the house.

"Night Mom." Rory said after kissing her Mom on the cheek.

"Night, babe." She said.

"Don't eat all the cookies!" Rory said as she ran off to her room.

"No promises." She yelled back.

She dropped the cookies, the bag full of random things she had picked up from today, the Luke's To-Go cups, and the My Little Pony on the kitchen table along with her purse and her jacket.

She went into the living room, when the pictures along the mantel caught her eye. There were hundred of pictures all lined up, over the fireplace. Her mother had insisted on putting them there one year. Most of them were just of Rory when she was a baby, but there were some of Lorelai and Chris, too. She studied the pictures.

There was one of her, Chris and Rory, when Rory was 5 years old. It was summertime and they were washing Chris's car before he went out on a business trip. Rory was sporting a lime green bathing suit, water wings, and big, yellow sunglasses in the shape of suns. Lorelai was holding her, and Rory was giving her a big kiss on the cheek. Chris was in the background, spraying his car with the hose.

The next one was a posed one. It was one of those pictures that you have taken professionally. You have to wear really fancy clothes and they always cost tons of money. Her mother had forced the three of them to get the picture taken. It was taken a few years ago, Rory was probably 13. She hated that picture because it looked so fake. Her and Christopher were smiling like they were actually happy, like they were actually in love, like they were happily married.

The last one was their wedding day. It had been this huge event, tons of flowers and lace. Everything looked amazing, but she didn't know more than 10 people there. The picture was of Lorelai, Christopher, Strobe, Francine, Richard and Emily, who was holding Rory. She hated this picture the most, because they both looked miserable. The picture only reminded her of how unhappy she was on her wedding day. It's supposed to be the best day of your life, and it was definitely not that for Lorelai.

She wonders almost everyday, why she went through with it. She wonders why she let her parents control her life back then, and why she still does now. She wonders why she married Chris when she knew she didn't want to. She wonders why he married her when he knew he didn't want to.

She wonders when she last smiled, and it wasn't pretend. She wonders when she last had as much fun as she did today. She wonders when her marriage started falling apart. She wonders if it was ever together. She wonders if they were ever happy. She wonders if they will ever be happy. She wonders what will happen once Rory goes to college and moves out. That was the only reason they got married- because of Rory. When she leaves, would they get a divorce? Would they just pretend that they slept in the same bedroom? Would they be happy by then?

She sighed and knocked the pictures over, so she didn't have to look at them anymore. She walked into the kitchen, flicked off the light and went into her bedroom. She changed quickly and got into bed.

She curled into a ball, on her side of the bed and eventually fell asleep. Alone and on a wet pillow, just as she usually did.

* * *

**So, there you go… Chapter Numero Uno! Oh man, my Spanish teacher will be proud… Sorry.**

**So, I'd love feedback, because you know… reviews are like… rainbows… **

**Wow, OK. I don't know. I'm hyper right now, so I better just go post this before I like fall off my computer chair… **

**Next Chapter: The DAR is having a function, and what better place to have it than the Independence Inn? Lorelai goes back to the Hollow to check out the Inn for the DAR, but not before stopping by Luke's first. And Sookie gets her life story. **


	2. Lose Myself in Your Eyes

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 2: Lose Myself in Your Eyes **

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary:**** Lorelai's world is falling apart. He is the only one who can make her smile and she just wants to be happy… **

**A/N: Alright… **

**BluJPlover:** Haha, sorry I don't have my IV handy... yes Kirk loves My Little Pony. I could see it

**Shawnee89:** Chris sucks. Let's start a club. I'll make the membership cards.

**lukelorelai-en:** Oh boy, I love rainbows.

**J.Stone:** Lol, yeah it must be a pain to clean...and it's probably very smelly... anyway...

**Tears4Chris:** Yes, sir. Or Ma'am... whichever one applies, Lol.

**linds:** Gracias.

**Menghis:** Wahoo. Thank you

**bluedaisy05:** Thank you... neither have I... high five! Oh man. Yes, thank you thank you

**JoEySaNgEl1534:** Haha, thank you. Glad you like

**normallyweirdm:** I will, thanks.

**orangesherbert7:** Well, you see... If you look at my stories... Stand Still is one of those Luke and Lorelai break up and she moves away, then comes back stories, right? Yes... I barely ever read those types of stories because you know they aregoing to get back together and it's usually just like 'hiLuke I'm back' and then 'Oh Lorelai! I love you!' type ofstuff, you know? Then, A Different Path is a pregnant Lorelai story, which I also barely read because, I don't know, they just don't really interest me. And then this one has Lorelai and CHris together... and I don't read those stories either... Plus, I also hate when they don't grow up in Stars Hollow. - Anyway, I like to write stories about things that don't usually interest me, and then write them so if I was a reader, I would like it, even if I don't usually read those types of stories... I have no idea if this makes sense, but whatever. So, yeah, I hope you like it.

**rubberducky3399:** Thanks! Kirk and My Little Pony... I can see it now

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** Well, this is just for you... Aww... I know. LOl. Told ya I would post soon.

**rachbigbro:** Thank you oh so much.

**epona9009:** Yup, I actually got your review of the lastest chapter.. That sucks they aren't showing up...Thanks for letting me know, though. Gracias.

**JavaJunkie22:** Thankk you, I hope you think so.

**Muffin Is Injured:** You spelled portrayal right... Lol, I just checked on spell check. Oh boy, I have a slave... This is exciting.

**sarah:** Thanks, you'll just have to see. Enjoy.

**Luke'sGirl:** I agree... You'll get some soon.

**hanselel:** Alrighty. 

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Thank you thank you!

* * *

"Morning." Lorelai said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Morning." Rory replied, handing her mother the bag of cookies that Sookie had made for them, the day before.

"Oh, cookies for breakfast, I've had such a good influence on you." Lorelai said as she sat down at the table, across from Rory.

"Mhm." Rory said, with her mouth full of cookies.

"Almost ready for school? I'll drive you on my way to work." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I'm going to have so much make up work to do, and I want to get it all done before Monday, so I can hang out with Dad when he comes back, so I'm going to be busy all weekend." Rory groaned.

"Isn't it worth it?" Lorelai asked, smiling, holding up the bag of cookies.

"Definitely." Rory nodded, taking another cookie. Lorelai smiled.

They ate in silence for a few more minutes. Rory reading the paper, and Lorelai looking over some notes for the DAR meeting she was going to today.

"Guess who got married this weekend?" Rory asked her mother.

"Ooh, uh… J.LO?" Lorelai said.

"Nope."

"Cousin Ed?"

"Of course not."

"The guy on the Subway commercials?"

"Nope."

"What about the 'Can you hear me now?' guy?"

"Keep guessing." Rory said.

"OK, OK, uh… Katie Couric?" She asked.

"Why would you guess Katie Couric?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, I give up." Lorelai said.

"Marilyn Manson." Rory said.

"Never would have guessed." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, well." Rory shrugged.

"I've got a love song in my head, that are killing us away…" Lorelai sang.

"Mom, stop, stop." Rory begged, plugging her ears.

"Oh, c'mon, I don't sing _that_ bad."

"Right, and Paris has never been to therapy." Rory said.

"Ouch." Lorelai said.

"Do you think Marilyn married a lesbian?" Lorelai thought aloud.

Rory ignored her and picked up the paper, "And Art Garfunkel is a father again at 64… Kevin moves into a hotel after heated argument with wife, Britney… and, Eminem says him and ex-wife, Kim are back together." Rory read out loud.

"OK, OK, I get it. I'll get someone to fix that damn TV." Lorelai told her daughter.

* * *

"So, we still need to confirm the details for the Annual Common Loon Fundraiser… We have the guest list and the menu and we settled on May 3rd, for the date, so we'll have to get invitations out by next week… but we still don't have a location." Pattie Smith said to the group.

"And Randall from the Art Gallery on Washington wants to confirm our order." Rose Haverty said.

"We also have to send a fruit basket to the Harrison's… Jonathan's father is in the hospital again." Joan Press announced.

"I'll take care of the fruit basket, I know a great company." Emily said.

"Randall? The one with the dimple on his chin?" Georgia Spring asked, referring to Rose's comment from before.

"No, that's Randall from the China Shop." Emily told her. "Randall from the Art Gallery has those horrible glasses." She said.

"Oohh." Georgia said. "You know, my maid broke another plate this morning… I better go down there sometime today… You can't trust the maid to do it after all." She said with a wink.

"Oh, Georgia, you are terrible." Rose told her. The ladies laughed for another minute or two, until Lorelai interrupted them.

"Alright, so confirm the order with the non-dimple, horrible glasses wearer, Randall, the fruit basket is taken care of, and I can take care of where to hold the Fundraiser." Lorelai said.

"What do you mean, you can take of it?" Emily asked.

"I know where we should hold it." Lorelai said, turning to her mother.

"Where'd you have in mind, Lorelai?" Rose asked.

"The Independence Inn in Stars Hollow. We held a meeting there before and they have an excellent chef, and definitely enough room... it's a beautiful place, everyone would love it." Lorelai said.

"Was that the place with that awful harp woman?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but it's a beautiful place… and the food, remember the food, ladies?" Lorelai said, praying that they would agree. She was not sure why she wanted to go back there so badly, but she did. She could just drive there herself, but at least she would have an excuse for Christopher this way.

"It _was_ incredible." Emily nodded.

"Yes, yes it was." Lorelai said eagerly.

"What do you think, ladies?" Emily asked.

There were a lot of nods, and OK's. Emily turned to Lorelai.

"You'll take care of it?" She asked.

"Yes, mother." Lorelai said with an eye roll, which caused Emily to glare back at her.

"I'll take care of it." She said, putting on a fake smile for the rest of the group.

"Alright, now back to Randall… he's not the one with the tattoo of the cereal box characters behind his ear, is he?"

"Snap, Crackle, Pop?" Lorelai asked happily.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the Inn, later than morning.

"Excuse me? Excuse me?" She said, trying to get the attention of the man at the desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He asked, sarcastically. He had a funny, French, accent that made her want to burst out laughing, but she kept her cool.

"Um… Could I talk to the person in charge of events?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"Of course." He said.

She stood there at the desk, waiting for him to go and get someone for her to talk to, but he just stood there.

"Aren't you going to get them?" She asked.

"I am not a puppy. I do not play fetch." He responded.

"Not even if I give you a liver snack?" She asked, jokingly.

He didn't laugh and just went back to his work.

"Um… Alright… Well, what does she look like? I'll hunt her down... Do you have a jacket of hers or something? Maybe I could sniff it." She babbled on, causing him to roll his eyes at her.

"Lorelai!" Sookie said, running out of the kitchen.

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai said, turning out to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie asked.

"Apparently, I'm _not_ playing fetch." Lorelai said, gesturing to Michel.

"Oh, just ignore Michel, he's been worse than usual ever since he lost his favorite Celion Dion CD." Sookie said.

"Oh, _well_." Lorelai shrugged.

"Did you like the cookies?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, yeah… Rory and I had them for breakfast this morning." Lorelai said.

"Oh, well, I can make some more!" Sookie said.

Lorelai smiled. "Sookie, you don't have to." She said.

"No, no, it's no problem!" Sookie said, starting to go back to the kitchen.

"Wait, Sookie." Lorelai said. Sookie turned around. "Do you know who I should talk to, about booking an event here?" She asked.

"An event?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, the DAR is looking for a place to hold their Annual Common Loon Fundraiser… got any suggestions?" She asked, smiling.

Sookie smiled and began to get excited.

Lorelai smiled at her. "Point the way." She said.

"You should talk to Mia, her office is down that hall, 3rd door on the right." Sookie said.

"Thanks." She said, before heading down the hall.

* * *

"So, when is it?" Sookie asked Lorelai. Sookie was on break, and they were sitting in the deserted lobby. Everyone was in the dinning hall, eating lunch.

"May 3rd. Be there or be square." Lorelai joked.

"Hmm… I should start planning the menu… What kinds of things do they eat? Is anyone allergic to olives? Do they like pork? Or maybe fish?" Sookie asked.

"Don't worry, there will be an entire menu presented to you." Lorelai said. "You probably won't be able to pronounce any of it, it'll be fun." She joked.

"OK." Sookie sighed.

"Aw, God, I love this place." Lorelai said looking around.

"Yeah, me too." Sookie said, following her gaze.

"So… why'd you come back?" Sookie asked.

"It's a great town…" Lorelai said, still looking around.

"Yes, yes it is." Sookie nodded. "But, what's a woman like you doing, hanging out with us?" She asked.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I just mean… you're in the DAR, and you have a really nice car, you plan really fancy fundraisers, and that's a pretty big diamond." She said, pointing to Lorelai's necklace. Her father gave it to her for her 15th birthday. She wore it a lot because it reminded her of a time when she was more than just a disappointment to her father. Richard Gilmore had dreams for her, big dreams. He had plans for her. Getting pregnant and working at the DAR was definitely not in those plans.

"Oh Sookie, I'm- I'm not like that… I mean, I just, grew up in this life… and I never really got the chance to escape." She said, suddenly becoming very serious.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"I had Rory when I was 16 years old." Lorelai started. "I mean, I always planned on escaping from all of this… I never planned on working for the DAR or anything… I was going to go to college and get away from my parents… but, I got pregnant and suddenly, my whole life was planned out for me." Lorelai said, having no idea why she was telling this to someone who she had just met yesterday.

"I had to marry Rory's father, he had to work in my Dad's company, I took care of Rory and helped my mother with the DAR… They made all the decisions. My Dad picked out my car, my mother picked out the paint colors for my house… I don't want to be like this… I'm not really like this… It's not me. This is so much more me." Lorelai said gesturing to the room. "This town… it's so much more me." She said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sookie said.

"No, it's fine. I understand… the car, the diamond… I understand." Lorelai said.

"So, where's Rory today?" Sookie asked, trying to change the subject.

"School." Lorelai told her.

"Right, school, right…" Sookie said. "How is school?"

Lorelai looked at Sookie again. "She has to catch up on the work she missed yesterday… She is trying to get all of her work done, so she can spend time with Christopher on Monday." Lorelai said, not even sure why she was mentioning Christopher.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Sookie asked.

"No… her father." Lorelai said, in a tone that showed exactly how she felt about him.

"How long have you been married?" Sookie asked.

"16 years, last month." Lorelai said, almost groaning. "Are you married?" She asked.

"Nope, I just… haven't found the right guy yet." She said.

"Yeah, me either." Lorelai said, almost surprised at what she had said, but at the same time, not surprised at all.

* * *

Lorelai drove down Peach Street, and came to the town square. She wasn't sure what it was about this town, but she had definitely fallen in love with it. She parked her car across the street from Luke's and skipped to the diner.

"Honey, I'm home." She called to the empty diner. It was that time of day, in between lunch and dinner; when the diner was completely empty. The only person inside was Luke who was wiping down the counter.

"Coffee, please." She said as she sat at the counter, and put her purse on the stool beside her.

"Here, enjoy- Glad to contribute to your death." He said, putting a mug full of coffee in front of her.

"You better send a fruit basket." She said as she took a sip. "Actually, I don't like fruit, so scratch that. Flowers would be nice, though." She said, smiling.

He smiled back at her. She had only met him yesterday, but even after the short time they had talked, she knew he didn't give out his smiles easily. The fact that he gave one to her, made her stomach flip a little bit.

"You know, you're going to get fired if you keep playing hooky like this." He told her.

"I wish." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Then, she looked up him, searching his eyes. He remembered her? He remembered that she played hooky yesterday? He has millions of customers, and he still remembered her? She smiled at him.

"I'm actually working right now." She told him.

"And what kind of job pays you to sit in my diner and slowly kill yourself?" He asked.

"The job from hell." She said, before taking another sip. "But, it puts the Pop-Tarts on the table." She said with a shrug.

He looked at her like he was interested, like he was actually listening, like he cared, so she continued.

"I work for the DAR, we're holding a fundraiser… we do it every year… It's basically a bunch of extremely rich, drunk people… you know, the kind of people who drink out of plastic cups with their pinkies up… but you know, they probably never drink out of plastic cups, but if they did, I'm sure they'd have their pinkies up." She babbled on. "And so, they come to this fundraiser and they wear suits and dresses that cost more than this entire town, eat and drink things that anyone who isn't them, could never pronounce, and donate millions of dollars to a cause they know nothing about." Lorelai explained.

"What's the DAR?" He asked.

"My mother would love you." She said sarcastically, but with a smile.

"OK?" He said, still very confused.

"Daughters of the American Revolution." Lorelai said, when she saw his confused expression.

"What?" He asked.

"That's what the DAR is… Daughters of the American Revolution." She said.

"So, what, you're related to someone who came over on the Mayflower or something?" He asked.

"Unfortunately." She says, taking another sip of her coffee. "Can I have another?" She asked, holding up her coffee cup.

He filled it up. "I'll think I'll send black eyed susans… Taylor grows them in his backyard." Luke said.

"I'm flattered." She said sarcastically. "Can't even buy flowers for the woman you killed."

"No, no, no, you're killing yourself."

"Yes, put you're giving me the weapon." She said, holding up her cup.

"Not anymore." He said, putting the coffee pot away.

"Oh, no, no, no, Luke! I'm sorry! Please? Bring the pretty coffee pot back… Please, please, please Luke! Come back coffee pot, come back!" She begged.

"No." He told her.

"I'll buy you a pony." She said, begging him with her puppy eyes.

He rolled his eyes and started towards the curtain, and then went behind it, bringing the coffee pot with him.

Lorelai got up and followed him behind the curtain, wondering where it led. She walked up the stairs that he had gone up, and went through the open door that said 'Williams Hardware.'

"You know, what is with all this Williams Hardware stuff, anyway?" She asked, as she entered the room, that looked like it was an apartment.

He jumped and practically hit the ceiling. "What the hell are you doing up here?" He asked.

"Getting my precious." She said, reaching for the coffee pot, only to have him snatch it away.

"You're crazy." He said.

"And _you_… are beautiful." She said with a big, bright smile.

"What?" He asked, completely confused by her.

"Come on baby, come back to Momma." She said, trying to get the coffee from him.

"You have a serious problem." He told her.

"Yes I do." She said, holding out the cup to be filled.

"Go to a meeting or something." He told her, refusing her coffee.

"Just one more." She begged.

"How many have you had today?" He asked her.

"Not enough." She replied.

"This is unhealthy." He told her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll smell a Balance Bar later." She said, still reaching for the coffee, only to have him pull it farther and farther away.

"Smell a Balance Bar?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not going to _eat_ it." She said, with a disgusted expression.

"Oh, of course not. What was I thinking?" He said.

"That you were going to hand me that coffee pot you're holding." She told him.

"Yeah, nice try." He said, walking past her and back downstairs. She followed him, barely a step behind him.

He walked behind the counter and into the kitchen. She followed.

"You can't go behind the counter." He told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Customers aren't allowed behind the counter." He said.

"But, I'm so pretty." She said, fluttering her eyelashes and putting on a big smile for him.

"If a bag of potatoes falls on your head, I don't think the insurance company will care if you're pretty or not." He told her.

"Of course they will." She said. "And what are the potatoes doing up there anyway?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Lukeeeeee please." She said. "Half a cup, that's it. Just half a cup and I'll go away." She said.

"You're going to die." He said.

"Then I won't be around to annoy you, it all works out." She said.

"Half a cup." He told her. "But get out from behind the counter." He said.

She skipped over to the other side and held out the cup to him, smiling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She told him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said.

She sat back at the counter, and watched him work in the kitchen for a while.

"Hey Luke?" She asked.

"Yeah?" She heard him call.

"Do you know how to fix a TV?"

**

* * *

So, there it is. Chapter #2.**

**So how was everyone's weekend? Mine was just… I don't know, a normal weekend. I shoveled snow, hung out with friends, hung out some more, and some more… talked on the phone, pretended to work on my English essay, hung out some more, and then watched the Patriots game, which we won 34-7. And now, I am sitting upstairs, on the computer, typing this and blasting You're So Vain by Carly Simon… I have no idea why, I just am… Yes, I know… my life is so interesting. **

**Anyway… I would really, really love it if you would review. Good/Bad/Suggestions/Whatever you want, just please review? Thank you and have a nice day.**


	3. You Light This Endless Dark

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 3: Get in the Car and Let's Drive Away **

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary:**** Lorelai's world is falling apart. He is the only one who can make her smile and she just wants to be happy… **

**A/N: Alright… **

**So, I finally got smart and realized that I can just send email replies to everyone's reviews… Oh man, my mother would be proud. **

**So, I'll just write thank you's on herefor the people who don't have accounts that I can send stuff to… You know? Everybody else should get a reply thing in their email or something. **

**Tom: **Once again, you seem to read my mind… Well, sort of. I hope I can surprise you. You know I hate those stories where they get together in the first 3 sentences, so don't worry about that. It won't be like that. And I updated A Different Path so check that out.

**Ciderlover:** Ew kissing Christopher… I think I just threw up a little. Don't worry, it won't take 8 years, I promise you that. Thanks for the review.

**Anyway, thanks for everyone's beautiful reviews. I love you all. **

_"Hey Luke?" She asked. _

_"Yeah?" She heard him call. _

_"Do you know how to fix a TV?"_****

**And finally, on with the story…**

* * *

Luke was coming over to fix the TV today. She couldn't wait; it was always so lonely at the house during the day and she was excited to have some company.

She went through her closet in frenzy, trying to find something to wear. She finally settled on the shirt in the back of her closet. She smiled when she slipped it on and looked in the mirror. She couldn't remember when she wore that shirt last. It had always been one of her favorites. It was black and hugged her in all the right places. Across the chest it said 'who needs boys? I have toys' in hot pink letters. This was one of those shirts, which she used to always wear, before everything got so complicated. Christopher didn't like that shirt, and her mother had to agree with him. So, she had put it in the back of her closet along with the 5 fluorescent Blondie t-shirts, the hundreds of multi-colored Mardi Gras beads, the I Love Lucy pajamas, the Nightmare Before Christmas slippers, the 'spooning is better than forking' t-shirt, the 400 other dirty t-shirts she owned, the glittery belt, the incredibly hot aviators, and the Power Puff Girl earrings.

But, Chris wasn't here. She could wear whatever the hell she wanted, because Chris wasn't here, and neither was her mother, and Luke wouldn't mind.

She smiled and searched the back of her closet.

* * *

As he drove, he wondered how the hell he had gotten himself into this. How the hell had she gotten him to agree to do this. How the hell did a woman he barely knew, rope him into driving 30 miles away just to fix her TV?

And why did she ask him anyway? She was married. He saw the wedding ring on her finger. She was married. Didn't she have a husband to fix the TV for her? Didn't she have a neighbor or someone to do it, if her husband couldn't?

And again, as he drove, he wondered how she had roped him into this. It was something about her eyes. They were so blue. He had never seen eyes quite like hers before. It was the face she made when she was pouted. And it was the way she licked her lips and did that little hair-flip thing. It was the way she batted her long eyelashes at him. It was the way she smiled when she knew he was caving. It was how she wouldn't give up. It was the way she made him feel needed. It was the way she pleaded and slowly talked him into it. It was the way she babbled on about how he needed to fix her TV because she didn't want to open up the paper and see pictures of boob jobs and Marilyn Manson's future babies. Maybe he heard her wrong?

God, he didn't even know her last name and she already had him fixing stuff around her house.

Except, she was married. She had a husband and a daughter. She had a life. So, why did she make _him_ go over to her house and fix her TV? Why were women always so confusing?

He sighed as he pulled into the driveway. He looked up at the house, and then back at the printed out MapQuest directions she had given him. Yup, this was her house. He looked up at it, and it didn't look how he had imagined. It's not like he had been up all night, picturing where she lived, but if he had, this would not have come to mind.

It was white brick, with very dark shutters; it wasn't very big, but definitely not small. The landscaping had definitely been done by professionals, and it all looked so neat and clean.

He rang the door bell and could hear her yelling things he couldn't make out. A few moments after, she appeared at the door, smiling at him and catching her breathe.

"Hi." She said, breathlessly, gesturing for him to come in.

"Hey." He said.

"Find the place OK?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, and starting looking her up and down, at the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing tight jeans, that definitely worked for her, a shirt with some crazy saying, which also worked her. Then, she had on these crazy slippers, with some white face on them, at least 10 Mardi Gras necklaces, a very glittery belt, and earrings that were of some cartoon characters.

"What?" She asked, when she noticed him looking at her.

"Nice outfit." He said.

"Thank you." She said, flashing him a smile.

"You always dress like this?" He asked.

"Only on special occasions." She said.

"Having a small town, diner owner, come over and fix your TV?" He asked.

"No, my husband isn't home... I'm celebrating." She said, though, the second it came out, she felt extremely guilty.

He nodded, as she led him further into the house. "Want a tour?" She asked, smiling.

"Sure." He said, knowing that if he didn't say yes, she would probably give him one any way.

"OK, my name is Lorelai and I will be your tour guide for today. Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all-"

"Jeez, Lorelai, hurry up." He told her.

"Someone's a little impatient." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, rolling his eyes. It was weird, how they had only known each other for a week, and yet, they acted as if they had been friends for 20 years. It was weird, but they both liked it.

"So, this is the kitchen- Wahoo, kitchen." She said, waving her arms around. "And this is Rory's room and the bathroom" She said pointing to a room a few feet away. "Down this hall is the big bathroom and Chris's office/den." Lorelai said, leading him down the hall. "This is my room… this is Chri-uh, the guest room." She said, quickly covering up what she was about to say.

"And this is the family room… and over here we have the TV." She said, leading him to the TV.

"Alright, let's see what we got here." He said, getting down on his knees to be level with the TV.

"You'll be able to fix it, right Luke? Cuz I swear, if I open up the paper and see-"

"Boob jobs and Marilyn Manson's babies… I know." He said.

She was shocked that he remembered, but also happy about it. "Yeah." She said quietly.

"There was a huge, big-screen TV in that room. Why didn't you just use that one?" Luke asked.

"That's Chris's TV." She said.

"So?" He asked.

"I don't know how to turn it on."

"The power button usually does the trick." He said, sarcastically.

"No way, that TV is much more complicated… You have to turn on the Amp, and the DVD player even if you aren't watching a DVD… and there's a separate remote for the volume, which confuses me because I can never remember which remote is the volume one… And you have to press the on button three times, and then the amp button once… or something. Who knows? It's too complicated." Lorelai said.

"OK." Luke shrugged. He played with a few wires and pressed a few buttons, and the TV turned on.

Lorelai gasped. "Luke! You did it!" She said excitedly.

"A few of the wires were mixed up." He shrugged.

Lorelai jumped up and down, and he stood up. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed.

"No problem." He told her, as she pulled away from him.

"Rory is going to be_ so_ happy." She said.

"Well, I'm glad I could uh, help." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Luke." She told him.

"No problem." He said. "I should uh, get going." He said.

"No!" Lorelai told him, and he spun around to face her.

"Stay." She told him. "It's too quiet when it's just me." She said.

"Now, I have trouble believing that." He said.

"I hate quiet. I hate being alone, it's so… lonely." She said.

"Well, that's probably where they got the word." He said.

"Yeah." She said, quietly.

"Yeah." He repeated.

"Stay?" She asked. "We can… we can play cards!" She told him.

"Cards?" He asked.

"Yeah, c'mon. It'll be fun." She said, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen table. He followed because, even though he only knew Lorelai for a few days, he knew she could talk anyone into anything, and he shouldn't fight it.

They sat across from each other at the kitchen table, and she began shuffling the cards. "So, what'll it be?" She asked, in her best black jack dealer impression.

"I don't care." He shrugged.

"Aw, c'mon, you must have a preference." She said.

"5 card draw?" He asked, knowing she wouldn't give up.

"5 card draw." She said, as she began to deal.

"So, Luke, tell me about yourself." Lorelai said as she looked at her cards carefully.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, also looking at his cards.

"Oh, I don't know… anything. Do you usually run around, rescuing damsels in distress?" She asked.

"Yeah, I always drive all the way to Hartford and fix TV's." He said, putting two cards down and then picking up two more.

"Interesting." She said as she put three cards down, and picked up three more. "You must meet a lot of hot babes that way."

"And most of them don't own I Love Lucy pajamas." He said

"How did you-" She asked. He pointed to the couch where her pajamas, two Blondie t-shirts, her aviators and some more beads where.

"How did you know they were I Love Lucy?" She asked, grinning.

"I have a sister." He said.

"Uhuh." She said sarcastically.

"I do." He told her.

"I believe you, Luke." She said.

He rolled his eyes and then placed his cards in front of her. "Aces and sevens." He stated.

"Damn." She said, putting her cards down and showing him that she only have pair of fives.

She collected the cards and began shuffling again.

"So, Lorelai, tell me about yourself." He said mockingly.

"Hey, no fair, you didn't tell me anything." She said, accusingly.

"Yeah, I did… I have a sister." He said.

"You should work for the CIA or something…" She said. "Luke Danes 007." She said, in her best Russian/Secret Agent accent.

"Right…" He said.

"You really want to hear my pathetic life story… You might as well wait for the Lifetime movie to come out." Lorelai said.

He gave her this look, and she knew he was interested… or at least a very good actor.

"Well… Basically, I grew up in Hell… The stupid parties, the stupid expensive Christmas presents you were never allowed to touch because they cost so much, the stupid maids that my mother went through… It was just… blah. I tried to escape of all of it… and well… in my parent's house there's this balcony. Nobody ever went out there, so it was like my escape. Then, I guess Chris had the same idea that I did, and one day he came up to the balcony, too." Lorelai told him.

"It was a really nice balcony. It was definitely one of those Romeo and Juliet balconies. When I was like seven years old, I used to imagine being Juliet or someone, and I imagined standing on that balcony while Romeo called to me and told me how amazing I was, in that Shakespearian language." She said, flipping her hair, and laughing at herself. "I was a very adorable kid." Lorelai said. "You know, the big, poofy dress that was always really dirty, and the messed up hair… I was a sight." She said, laughing.

"And anyway… I don't know, one day Chris just decided to come and join me on the balcony and next thing you know I'm putting my clothes back on and freshening up my lipstick."

"You did it on your balcony?" He asked, surprised at her, and surprised that he was even asking her this.

"Jose Cuero has the tendency to do that to you sometimes… It's funny, though. My parents didn't even notice. I mean, they were home and everything. How did they not notice we were gone for so long?" She asked herself out loud.

"Anyway…Then, I got pregnant… it was late January, it was just before my 16th birthday. Our parents forced us to get married… So, we did. It was OK at first. I mean, we had been friends since we were 6 years old, so we knew each other and we could make each other laugh. After Rory was born, it was just like playing house, you know? I was the mother, he was the father, and Rory was the baby. We did it for Rory… We got married because 'it was the right thing to do.' But, then she started growing up and since Chris and I were never really 'in love' we just started fighting… and you know… the rest is history."

"Wow." Was all Luke could say. "I could definitely see a Lifetime movie in the making." He said.

"Have you ever even seen a Lifetime movie?" She asked him.

"I have a sister." He said, again.

"Right." Lorelai nodded, taking two cards from the deck. "So, it's your turn." She said.

"What?"

"Your life story… Come on, let me hear it." She said.

"It's not that interesting." Luke said.

"Oh, come on, living in that town? It has to be interesting." She said.

He shrugged.

"I don't know… it's like some incredibly weird, Disney-wannabe theme park… only instead of Mickey Mouse and Aladdin, there's Kirk and Babette." Lorelai said.

"Yup… That's basically it." He said. "It's just… Stars Hollow… A couple of streets named after fruit, a dance studio, Doose's… the book store that plays movies… the crazy people that have known you since you slept with a Kermit the Frog night light… no privacy, no secrets… everyone knows everything about you… It's creepy." Luke told her.

"That's nice, though." Lorelai said, beginning to deal out some more cards.

"You'd think that." He said, as he collected his cards.

"No, it is… I mean, to have people that know you and care about you… people who would let the cable guy in, if you were stuck in traffic… people who would lend you a nickel if you didn't have enough change… it's nice." Lorelai said.

"I guess." Luke said.

"Did you actually have a Kermit the Frog night light?" She asked.

He shook his head, and laid his cards out for her to see.

"Ugh! Beginners luck!" Lorelai cried.

"I've been playing 5 card draw since I was 7, Lorelai." He said. It was weird how the way he said her name, made her stomach flip. She wasn't used to people saying her name like that, pronouncing it right, and not using that disappointed, 'what the hell do you think you're doing' tone. He didn't say 'Lor' like Christopher did… He actually pronounced her full name, and she liked it.

"Well, you're a beginner with these cards." Lorelai said, as if it was obvious.

"Oh, right… must have slipped my mind." He rolled his eyes.

"How about we play rock, paper, scissors instead?" She smiled.

"You know… I've got a pretty good board game selection. How do you feel about Pretty, Pretty Princess?" She asked with a giggle.

"Like I shouldn't even ask." He told her.

She laughed.

"So… what do you want to do?" She asked, happily.

"I don't know. What do you usually do around here?" He asked.

"Run around in my underwear and blast Spice Girls?" She said, jokingly, but trying to act serious.

"Right…" He said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends…" She said, singing, and spinning on her hard wood floor.

"You are a _horrible_ singer." He said, laughing.

"Oh, come on, you can't do better." She said.

"You know, Miss Pattie did try and give me singing lessons when I was eight." Luke said.

Her jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

He nodded.

"Sing me something!" She said.

"No, no, no… I said she _tried_. I never said it worked." He told her.

She studied him for a second. "You did it, didn't you?" She said, grinning.

"No." He answered quickly.

"Oh my God, you took singing lessons." She said, pointing at him.

"No I didn't."

"Oh, Lukey sing me something! C'mon, you know Blondie?" She asked.

"No."

"Let's go boom, boom, boom in the zoom, zoom room. Oh yeah, uh huh. Boom, boom, boom in the zoom, zoom room." Lorelai sang. "C'mon Luke, join in." She said.

He rolled his eyes at her.

"No? Don't like that one?" She asked. "Hmm… How about…" She said, as she began thinking.

"I'm not like anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself, ooohh, ohh…" Lorelai sang.

"Jeez, Lorelai." He said.

"Fine, I'll stop." She said.

"Thank God." He sighed.

"Hey! Let's dance!" She said.

"I'm not a big Spice Girls fan." He told her.

"You just don't want me to see your underwear!" She said, pointing at him, and squinting her eyes.

"That's it." He told her, sarcastically.

"Aw, c'mon… We won't dance… we'll… we'll practice doing the wave." She said, reaching for his hands so she could pull him off the chair, but stopped when she heard the door open.

"Hello?" She heard Rory call from the front door.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Hey Mom." She replied.

"What are you doing home?"

"I had a half day today… I can only stay for a couple minutes; Paris is flipping out about the-" She stopped when she saw what her mother was wearing, and Luke, sitting at her kitchen table.

"Hi Luke." She said, completely confused.

"Hi Rory." He said with a wave.

"Rory, Luke fixed the TV!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"What are you wearing?" Rory asked. "You haven't worn that since…" She said, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I know… but I saw all this stuff in the back of my closet… and, I… Rory, Luke fixed the TV!" Lorelai said, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks Luke." Rory said, not so sincerely.

"Uh, no problem." He told her. "I- I better get going." He said, starting to stand up.

"You don't have to." Lorelai said.

"No, it's fine… I better get back to the diner, anyway. I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, smiling at him. "Bye… and thanks." She told him sincerely.

"No problem." He told her again, right before he closed the door behind him.

"That was rude." Lorelai told Rory.

"What?"

"He fixed our TV, Rory, and you couldn't even say a polite thank you." Lorelai said.

"I said thank you." Rory said, crossing her arms.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, and sat at the kitchen table. Rory sat across from her.

"Mom…" She said.

Lorelai looked up at her.

"Why have you been spending so much time in Stars Hollow?"

"It's for the DAR, Rory, you know that." Lorelai said, even though it was a lie.

"You and I both know that you can do that stuff over the phone." Rory told her.

"I like it there, Rory… and you did, too. Why does it even matter?" Lorelai asked, coldly.

"It's just… You've been there every day this week… I don't know… You've been spending a lot of time with Luke, haven't you?" Rory said.

"So what if I have? We're friends. I'm allowed to have friends." Lorelai said, feeling like a teenager.

"I know… Dad's coming home tomorrow." Rory said, quietly.

"I know." Lorelai said.

"Are you going to Stars Hollow tomorrow, too?" Rory asked. She didn't seem mad, anymore… maybe she was finally catching on.

"Maybe." Lorelai said.

"OK." Rory said, quietly.

"Rory…" Lorelai started.

"No, I get it. I know this sucks sometimes… I know that you need an escape sometimes… you need a break… from all of this DAR crap, your parents, Straub and Francine…" Rory said.

"The entire upper class." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

Rory nodded. "I get it, don't worry."

"But, hey… It's not you that I need an escape from, OK?" Lorelai said, making sure her daughter understood that. That was always the hard part about her situation. She was always so worried that Rory would feel at fault for the way everything turned out… the fact that Lorelai didn't go to college, that Richard and Emily were disappointed… that she had married Christopher so young. She knew Rory blamed herself sometimes, and she hated that.

"OK." Rory nodded.

"I just… It's a nice place, you know?" Lorelai asked.

"I know." Rory said. "Could I go with you sometime?" She asked.

"Duh." Lorelai said with a smile. "It's a great place… the people… the coffee." Lorelai said smiling.

"So… What was Luke doing here, anyway?" Rory asked.

"Fixing the TV, Rory… My you are mighty slow today."

"Why didn't you just get Sal to come by… or Ed?"

"Luke brings me coffee… and he's definitely nicer to look at." Lorelai said, with a grin.

Rory playfully slapped her mother's arm. "I'm sure Dad would love to hear that." She laughed.

Lorelai laughed, too, but not because it was funny… it was just what she was supposed to do, and she always did was she was supposed to do.

"Let's go watch TV." Lorelai said. "I hear there's a Home Alone movie marathon on. We haven't seen them all in a row since you were 10." Lorelai laughed.

"You got the Red Vines?" Rory asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" She said, as she got them from the cabinet and handed them to her daughter.

* * *

**Hola amigos. How is everyone?**

**Well, so I actually just realized that you could send direct replies to the people who review. I know, I am so slow, but I just realized it. So, now I probably won't send shout outs at the top… Only to people who don't have accounts, you know? So, if you have an account, I will just reply to you through that. That way, you don't have to scroll so much… I know, I'm just so considerate. **

**It's supposed to snow a lot tomorrow. Maybe I'll get a delay or something. That would be o so sweet. **

**Anyway, **

**I hope you guys liked that. The next chapter will be up sometime soon. Please review! **

**Sneak Peak Chapter #4: **

**Last One out Please Shut the Door: When Rory says she is spending the night at a friend's house, Lorelai knows that means that she and Chris will sleep in separate bedrooms… but what happens when they fight and she walks out… it's 3 AM and she still isn't home. But where oh where could she be? **


	4. But Life's Not a Storybook

**Kiss with Open Eyes**

**Chapter 4: Last One out Please Shut the Door **

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary:**** Lorelai's world is falling apart. He is the only one who can make her smile and she just wants to be happy… **

**A/N: Do, do, do... The Patriots kicked some major ass this weekend... so I am o so happy... and the Colts lost, too, which also makes me happy... I'm sure I'll get a nice share of angry reviews from angrycolts fans, but whatever.**

**So, how was everyones weekend? It is 11:03 on Sunday... so, we pretty much have 57 more minutes of weekend... what better way to spend those 57 minutes than to read my beautiful update? OK... anyway...**

_"It's just… You've been there every day this week… I don't know… You've been spending a lot of time with Luke, haven't you?" Rory said. _

_"So what if I have? We're friends. I'm allowed to have friends." Lorelai said, feeling like a teenager. _

_"I know… Dad's coming home tomorrow." Rory said, quietly. _

_"I know." Lorelai said. _

_"Are you going to Stars Hollow tomorrow, too?" Rory asked. _

_"Maybe." Lorelai said. _

**And, on to the story...**

* * *

"Lorelai, honey, how are you?" Miss Pattie waved from the doorway of her dance studio. 

"Oh, you know me… can't function without my coffee!" She smiled as she pointed to Luke's where she was headed.

"No Sally, you need to go left! Left! And point your toes more!" Miss Pattie yelled to one of her girls in the studio. "Okay, bye honey!" Miss Pattie waved to Lorelai. "No! Left, Sally, left!" Miss Pattie yelled.

"Bye Pattie." Lorelai smiled and kept walking. She walked past Kim's Antique's, where Mrs. Kim was greeting some children for their Tuesday Afternoon Bible study.

"Hey Lorelai." Andrew greeted her as he walked up to her.

"Hi Andrew." Lorelai said.

"That book for Rory came in yesterday, come by the store later and I'll give it to you." He told her.

"Ah, Andrew! Thank you, thank you!" Lorelai cried. "You have no idea how much I love you right now, Andrew! I have been looking for this book everywhere! You are my hero… I'm serious, the statue's going up tonight!" She called, as she kept walking.

"Alright, see ya Lorelai," He smiled.

"Bye, Andrew…. And if you hear someone outside your window tonight, with a horrible guitar-playing skills and an even worse singing voice… singing the all time favorite… My Hero… it's just me, so don't throw anything too heavy down!" She smiled.

"I won't." He laughed.

"Bless you." She told him, before turning around and picking up her speed. She watched as a tall, brunette boy, ran all the way down the street, putting on his Doose's apron on the way. She was amazed he didn't trip.

She looked over to the football field, where the cheerleaders where practicing for the big game on Friday. They had cute, matching uniforms that they had just bought with the money from their fundraiser they had last week. Lorelai and Rory went to it, because they thought it would have some great mocking material. It was right in the square, which was decorated with millions of lights and streamers. They danced all night, with their duffle bags open in front of them, for people to put tips in. Lorelai and Rory gave each one $10, and Lorelai was glad that her money had at least gone towards cute uniforms.

And then, she heard Kirk calling her name.

"Lorelai!" Kirk ran up to her.

"Hey Kirk." Lorelai said, still walking at the same pace.

"Do you know the muffin man?" He asked, in a completely serious voice, as he scribbled something down on his clipboard.

"What?" She asked.

"The muffin man… I'm taking a poll, Lorelai." He said, still completely serious.

"I don't think I know a muffin man." She said.

"Lorelai, this is a yes or no survey… Yes or no?" He asked.

"Uh… No?" She said.

"OK, and have you ever… Lorelai! Stop!" Kirk cried, because she was walking way too fast.

"Hammer time." She quipped.

Kirk dropped his clipboard, which made her stop and turn around.

"Go with the flow. It is said that if you can't groove to this than you are probably dead, so wave your hands in the air. Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair, this is it for winter. Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair. Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner, move slide your rump, just for a minute, let's all do the bump. Bump, bump, bump." Kirk sang, as he started doing a funny dance, and Lorelai, who had finally stopped walking, watched in amusement.

"Yeah, you can't touch this. Look man, you can't touch this. You better get hyped, boy 'cause you know ya can't… You can't touch this. Ring the bell, school's back in… Break it down." Kirk said, finally stopping and grabbing his clipboard.

"Whoa." Lorelai said, as she watched Kirk brush off his knees. "Where did you learn that, Kirk?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"My oldest brother… He wanted to become a rapper." Kirk said simply. "I thought it would impress the ladies." He added.

"Did it?" She asked.

"Not really. Maybe they just weren't fans of MC." Kirk said.

"Maybe." Lorelai said, still holding in the laughter.

"So, you don't know a muffin man?" Kirk asked.

"No, Kirk, I don't." She said.

"And have you ever thought it was funny that muffin men don't make English muffins?" Kirk asked.

"I actually never have thought about it, Kirk." She said.

"Well, I have a few minutes." Kirk said.

"What?"

"Think about it." Kirk said.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"OK… uh… do, do, do." Lorelai said, looking up at the sky, and putting on her best 'thinking face.'

"You know, Kirk… it is pretty funny." Lorelai said, hoping that was the right answer.

"OK thanks." He said, before scribbling something down on his clipboard, and then turning and walking away.

Lorelai shook her head, and made her way to Luke's.

"Hey Lorelai?" Gypsy said, as Lorelai walked by her. She was leaning against the mail box, holding her finger.

"Hi Gypsy."

"Do you have a band-aid?" Gypsy asked.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, walking up to her.

"Just a little hangnail incident… Stupid Kirk." She said.

Lorelai smiled, and began digging through her purse. "I'm pretty sure I got one somewhere." She said.

"Here." She said, holding up a few band-aids. "Barbie or Miss Piggy?" She asked.

"I'll take the Piggy one." Gypsy said, a little unsure.

"Alright here." Lorelai said, putting the band-aid over her finger.

"Thanks, Lorelai." Gypsy said.

"No problem." Lorelai said, waving as she walked away.

She had only been in this town about 11 times. It had only been 19 days since she had come here the first time, yet, she already knew almost everyone. She still couldn't believe how friendly and welcoming they were. She had forgotten that there was a world where people didn't manipulate and stab people in the back for fun. She had forgotten there was a world, where not everyone wore pearls and shoulder pads. It was nice, very nice.

"Lorelai, take a flyer… There's a coupon at the bottom." Taylor Doose's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, what's it for?" She asked.

"5 percent off the corn starch." Taylor said.

"I meant the flyer." She said, taking a flyer.

"Oh… The Firelight Festival." He said. "It's in two weeks and we're starting to put the decorations up, so I thought I better get the flyers out… it's celebrating the founding of Stars Hollow, you know. You've heard the story, haven't you?" Taylor asked.

"Oh yeah, at least 12 times… Probably more." Lorelai said.

"Well, not many people know the right version…" Taylor said.

"Oh, I'm sure I've heard the right version at least once, Taylor." Lorelai said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What?"

"If you know it, enlighten me."

"Oh, well, you already know the story, Taylor… and I'm not a very good storyteller, you know? When Rory was in preschool, the teacher asked me to come in for story time and well… It didn't go well, so you wouldn't want me to tell you the story. I might ruin it for you… and it's such a great story… and I don't want to waste your time, when you have so many flyers to hand out." She rambled on.

Taylor rolled his eyes.

"And- and I really, really need my coffee, Taylor." She said, practically begging.

"Fine, go." He said.

"Thank you!" She said, as she started speed walking down the street.

"But don't expect me to tell you later! It's now or never, Lorelai!" He called after her.

She rolled her eyes and finally opened the door to Luke's.

"You know what I've decided?" She asked Luke, as she sat at the counter in front of him, trying to catch her breath.

"That you're going to try and live past your 40th birthday and order tea today?" He said.

"No way, Buddy." She said, waving her arms around.

"I decided that I need one of those golf-carts… or no, maybe those shoes with the roller blades that pop out…" She said.

"Why?"

"Exercise is bad for me… Very, very bad." She said.

"OK." He said, sliding a cup of coffee towards her.

"You're pretty." She smiled at him, after taking a sip.

He rolled his eyes, and began checking over a receipt.

"Hey, have you seen Kirk's performance of U Can't Touch This?" Lorelai asked, with a smile.

"Yup." He said.

"When?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Uhh… I don't know, after the song came out." He said. "He went around, singing and dancing to it for at least 3 months…Everyone has seen it…He thought he'd pick up woman." Luke said.

"You know… I didn't think it was possible to love this town more, but it just keeps proving me wrong." Lorelai said.

Luke didn't answer; he was focused on the receipts in his hand.

"Hey, do you know a muffin man?" She asked.

"I already took the poll." He answered.

"Well do you think muffin men should make English-"?

"I already took that one, too." He said.

"Well… Did you know a blue whale weighs 220 tons and is as long as a jet plane?" She asked.

He looked up at her. "What?" He asked.

"I read it on the back of the shampoo bottle this morning." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes, and she smiled some more.

"What'll you have?" He asked.

"Uh… Blueberry muffin… and coffee, lots and lots of coffee."

He came back a minute later with coffee and a muffin.

"Hey, does this make you my muffin man?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

"Well, hey don't you think it's weird that the muffin man doesn't make English Muffins?" Lorelai asked Rory, as she watched her pack. 

"I don't know any muffin men." Rory said.

"Me either."

"So, how do you know they don't make English muffins?"

"I don't." Lorelai said.

"So… maybe they do." Rory said.

Lorelai thought for a second, but shook her head and watched as Rory threw some things into her over night bag.

"So, tell me again why you are sleeping over Paris's house? Aren't you afraid she'll kill you in her sleep?"

"I thought I'd slip some Benedryl into her drink once I get tired." Rory said. "She'll pass out… It'll be quiet… I'll be alive in the morning."

"I knew you had a good reason for going to that smart school of yours." Lorelai laughed. "Just, make sure you have a pot or something near you, before you go to bed."

"A pot?"

"That way, if the Benedryl wears off and Paris starts attacking… you can hit her over the head with a pot." Lorelai explained.

"Right…" Rory laughed.

"Is Dad home, yet?" Rory asked.

"He's taking a shower." Lorelai explained.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, why?" She asked.

"Oh, just wondering." Rory said.

"Well… I don't know. I might go down to the Hollow and go to the 'Big Game' with Sookie." Lorelai said, complete with hand gestures.

"Big Game?"

"Football."

"You hate football."

"Yeah… Well, maybe it will be fun? It's supposed to be a huge deal and there's lots and lots of food… I don't actually have to watch the game."

"Why don't you bring Dad?" Rory asked.

"Oh, I…" She started.

"He loves football."

"No he doesn't."

"He does a little." Rory said. "And he loves food."

"I don't know, I don't even know what I'm doing yet, Rory."

"I was just saying... You and Dad never do things _together_ anymore."

Lorelai wanted to tell her that they _never _did things together. The last thing they had done_ together_ was on her parent's balcony, and led to Rory's conception. They didn't do things together, not just the two of them, anyway. Rory would always be there, too. When Rory was not around, they usually avoided each other, or made some small talk, but that was usually it. She knew she couldn't say any of that to Rory.

"Sure we do." She said.

"Like what?" Rory challenged.

"Well, I don't know…. Things…" Lorelai said. "We went to dinner last week!" She said.

"Yeah, because your parents made you!" Rory said. "You weren't alone. You were having dinner with Richard and Emily."

"We were alone that whole car ride." Lorelai said. Little did Rory know, that the entire car ride, Lorelai had her Metallica CD blasting, which annoyed the hell out of her husband, and the couple did not say much to each other.

"I'm just saying…" Rory said.

"I know hon. I'll talk to your Dad about it, OK?"

"Yeah… Well, I'm all packed." She said, trying to change the subject.

"OK, do you have the Benedryl?"

"Paris probably has some." Rory said.

"What if she doesn't?"

"Well, you know their family… They're bond to have something that will make Paris pass out."

"Or want to go in your pants." Lorelai joked.

Rory made a disgusted face, grabbed her bag, and walked out of her room. Lorelai got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"So, you'll be home tomorrow at…?" Lorelai asked.

"Probably around 12ish… We're going to the library early tomorrow. Paris says if we don't go right when it opens everyone else will have already taken out all the books on the French Revolution." Rory said.

"Because everyone else starts their projects on the Saturday, right after it's assigned." Lorelai said sarcastically.

Rory nodded. "It's Paris." She shrugged.

"Someone really needs to introduce that girl to our friend, Mary Jane… or some Ritalin." Lorelai said.

Rory rolled her eyes and kissed her Mom on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"What are you watching?" Chris asked, as he came into the living room, drying his hair with a towel. 

"Stuart Little." Lorelai answered.

"Rory used to love that movie, didn't she? Remember when she wanted to be Stuart Little for Halloween?" He asked.

"She wanted to be the Mom in Stuart Little… not Stuart… Stuart is a boy and Rory didn't want to be a boy." Lorelai told him.

"Oh, that's right… and she wanted a baby brother so he could be Stuart Little and they could match." Chris said, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, still not looking at him.

"Hey Lor, I've been thinking." Chris said.

"Your father would be proud, Chris." Lorelai said, still focused on the TV.

"Lor?" He asked, practically begging her to look at him.

"What?" She asked, turning to look at him, and jumping a little when she realized he was a little too close.

"I think we should think about having another kid." He told her.

Her mouth dropped open, and she didn't speak for a while. She just stared at him, wondering what the hell he was on, searching his eyes to see if maybe he was drunk, looking at him like he was crazy.

"I think it could be really good for us." He told her, in an effort to get her to speak.

"Good for us?" She repeated.

"Yeah." He said.

"OK. Please just explain to me, Chris, how a _baby _could be _good for us_?"

"Rory is 16, Lor." Chris told her.

"I know, Chris." She told him.

"She doesn't need us anymore… not like she used to." Chris told her.

"So?" She asked.

"Well… We were a lot happier when Rory was a baby." He told her.

She shook her head, and got off the couch, and began walking away from him.

"You're crazy." She told him. "You're completely insane. We cannot have a baby." She said, trying to think why the hell he would even suggest this. Maybe he was just trying to get her in bed. Maybe he was just trying to get her to do the thing that led to the having the baby part. It had been a really, really long time since they had done that, and the last 10 times they had done that, they had been too drunk to even know what was going on. He must want to have sex. Why else would he want them to have a baby?

"Why can't we, Lor? You know… My parents would be so happy. My Dad could get the grandson he always wanted…" Christopher started.

So, that's why. He doesn't even want to get her in bed; he just wants to please his father.

"That's what this is about? This is just another attempt to make your parents happy? C'mon Chris, aren't you sick of just trying to make everyone else happy?" She yelled, facing him again.

"I'm sick of us not being happy!" He shot back at her.

"Well, so am I!" She told him.

"So then… Let's be happy." He said, lowering his voice, and walking towards her.

She took a step back. "A baby won't make us happy, Chris. It will just add more stress and more responsibility and it will only make this thing… it just… it won't end if we have a baby… it'll never end… it'll too long..." She said.

"What will take too long to end?" He asked, completely confused.

"Us." She said, in one short breath. She was completely shocked by what she had just said. She wasn't even sure what it meant or what was happening. She was shocked.

"Us?" He asked.

She didn't answer.

"What? Are you saying you want a divorce?" He asked, so, so angry.

"No… No, I… I don't know, Chris." She told him. Her head was almost spinning now. She couldn't even think straight.

"Then what the hell are you saying?" He yelled.

"I- I… What do you think will happen once Rory goes to college, Chris?" She asked, beginning to think a little clearer.

"I don't know, Lor." He said, his voice lowering a little bit.

"The only time we ever talk to each other is when Rory is around… like we're putting on some kind of show for her or something. But when she's not here, we don't talk at all… Married people don't do that." She said.

"We're talking right now!" He said.

"We're fighting! …All we ever do is fight." She told him.

"I don't want us to fight." He told her.

"But we do. We fight a lot." She said.

"I know." He said.

"We got married for Rory… but what happens when Rory doesn't need us together?" She said, completely surprised by the words coming out of her mouth. It felt as if she couldn't control what she was saying, her mouth just had a mind of it's own today.

"Divorce? You're seriously suggesting divorce?" He asked, getting angry once again.

"Chris… I… I-"

"I can't believe you're suggesting a divorce." He said, starting to pace around the kitchen.

She tried to say something. Her mouth was open, but no words were coming out. She had suggested divorce, but why? She had never even thought about it before this conversation. It had never been an option. It was an option now however, wasn't it?

"What the hell would our parents say?" He asked her.

"God Chris, why does everything have to be about them?" She yelled, finally finding the ability to speak. "We can't stay together for other people… We- we have to do what's right for us!" She said.

"A baby! A baby is right for us!" He told her.

"No! A baby isn't right for us! God, a baby is so, so wrong for us." She told him.

He didn't answer. He was looking at his feet, and she looked up at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"I told my Dad that we were having a baby." He told her quietly.

"You- You what?" She asked, pointing at him.

"I told him we were trying…" He said.

"You… You told him… Why?" She asked.

"He was giving me all this shit… Just about everything… Princeton… the job… everything I messed up… and, and I… I was just trying to get him off my back… I don't know." Chris said.

Lorelai was speechless. What the hell? She was so angry, so disgusted, so stunned, and so annoyed.

"Why the hell would you do that?" She screamed at him.

"I'm sorry." He told her; as if he did not think what he did was such a big deal.

"I can't talk to you, Chris." She said, starting to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist, so she would stay. "I'm sorry." He told her, more forcefully than before.

"Chris… I can't, not right now." She told her, trying to get away from him.

"Don't tell Rory." He warned her.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Let me go, Chris." She said.

She grabbed her purse and left, slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

It was 7:30 and the dinner rush was coming to an end. It was still pretty crowded, but was beginning to die down. Luke wiping down the counter, when he saw somebody sitting outside on a bench. 

He opened the diner door and looked outside. It was her. It was Lorelai. He walked outside and stood in front of her. He handed her a cup of coffee in a to-go cup. She looked up and smiled. He could see tears in her glassy, blue eyes. Her make-up was running a little bit, and her face looked a little wet.

"Thank you." She said, taking a sip.

"You OK?" He asked.

"I've been better." She sighed.

"You want to come inside? I can make you something." He offered.

She smiled sincerely at his offer. "Thanks… I was going to come in… It's just crowded, you know? I don't feel like being around too many people right now." She said.

"Well I was just about to go out to eat… You want to come? You look like you need to talk to somebody." He told her. "I'm willing to listen." He said with a shrug.

She nodded, stood up and followed him.

"Caesar, I'm going to Sniffy's… It's your night to close." He told Caesar when they went inside the diner.

"Sure thang, Boss." Caesar called.

"Ready?" Luke asked, as he opened the diner door for her.

"Yeah." She said, going out the door and heading towards his old, green truck.

Once they were inside, and it had been at least five minutes, Luke spoke up. "So… Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not yet." She answered simply.

"OK." He nodded.

Another minute of silence went by. Luke was not used to being the talkative one. Usually he couldn't get Lorelai to stop talking, but he knew that might not be the case tonight.

"So, Kirk decided what he wants to be for Halloween." Luke said.

"Halloween isn't for months." Lorelai responded.

"I know, but it's Kirk." Luke shrugged.

"What did he decide?" Lorelai asked.

"Flava Flave." Luke said.

Lorelai laughed quietly. "Wow." She said.

Luke smiled, relieved that she was laughing. "What?" He asked.

"I didn't even know you knew who Flava Flave was." Lorelai said.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I know who he is, Lorelai." He said in that annoyed tone of his.

"Well, can you blame me? You're practically a hermit." She said.

"I am not." He told her.

"Whatever." She said.

"I'm not a hermit… I'm going out right now. I'm not a hermit."

"Jeez, Mr. Sensitive. I'll bring a box of tissues next time." She said.

Luke sighed. He was happy Lorelai seemed to be feeling a little better, and was beginning to go back to her normal self.

"I wouldn't want to watch Titanic with you." Lorelai continued.

"I didn't cry during Titanic." He argued.

Her mouth dropped open. "You've seen Titanic?" She asked, laughing.

"Aw, jeez." He said.

"Oh my God. You've seen Titanic." She said.

"It wasn't my idea." He said.

"You've seen Titanic." She repeated, still completely surprised.

"I was forced into it." He argued.

"By who?" She asked.

"My girlfriend… Ex-girlfriend…" He said.

"Oh." Lorelai said. For some reason, knowing about Luke and his girlfriend made her feel funny. Maybe because now she knew he had… well, she knew for sure that he had… sexual relations… Oh, God, she sounded like a health teacher. It was just weird. That's all, just weird.

"Yeah, she made me see it… and I didn't cry." He told her.

"OK." Lorelai shrugged.

"So, where are we going?" Lorelai asked.

"Sniffy's." He answered.

"Interesting…" She said.

"It used to be a whore house." He informed her, knowing she'd appreciate the information.

"You're taking me to a whore house?" She asked.

"No, no it _used_ to be one." He said.

"And what is it now?" She asked.

"A restaurant." He told her.

"OK, just checking." She said.

"I know the owners… Friends of my parents." He told her.

"That's nice… That you have family friends… God, if I was friends with my parent's friends… Oh God, I mean they, they are just not the type of people I want to be friends with. They all have plastic noses." Lorelai said.

"Well, I think you'll like Buddy and Maisy." He told her, not even wanting to ask about her last comment.

"You know, you never talk about your parents… You've mentioned your sister once or twice, but never your parents." Lorelai said.

"Well, I don't talk much… You talk enough for the both of us." He said.

She slapped his arm, lightly. "But, really… Why don't you ever say anything about them?"

"Well, uh, they are… gone." Luke said.

"Oh…" Lorelai. "I'm sorry." She told him, mentally kicking herself for bringing it up.

"It's OK, you didn't know." He told her, patting her knee to make sure she didn't feel guilty.

"You hungry?" He asked her.

"I'm starving." She said, holding her stomach.

"OK, we'll be there in a few minutes." He told her.

"Thank God."

* * *

"I just- I can't believe he would tell his Dad that we were thinking about having a kid… Well, yes I can… I mean, while normal parents were teaching their sons how to fish or color in between the lines… The Hayden's were teaching Christopher how to become a top- notch manipulator, and boy did they succeed." Lorelai babbled on as she stuffed her face with food. 

"Straub will probably show up at my doorstep, with baby toys and books and all these things that a baby boy will need to become a smart, young, man… because you know, I can't raise a _'smart, young man_, by myself… I mean, I did so bad with Rory, right?" She said, sarcastically.

"He'll somehow manipulate me into actually becoming pregnant… I'm not sure how yet, but it will happen, because let me tell you, they are good. He'll get Francine in on it, and then he'll get my parents… Then, he'll somehow convince Rory that I should get pregnant, too… That she really wants to have a little baby brother, so that she can dress up as Mom and her brother can be Stuart." Lorelai said. Luke had lost her now, he had no idea what she was talking about, but he didn't stop her. He knew she needed someone to talk to.

"He'll get Rory to convince me to have a baby, and then I will… Maybe they'll drown me in alcohol or give me a hit of ecstasy… I'll fuck Chris and I'll get pregnant… Chris and I will have a baby and then I'll be married to him for another 18 years." Lorelai said.

"Are you getting a divorce?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. I hadn't even thought about it until tonight." She said.

"You sound kind of sure about it." Luke said.

"I don't know… It's not working. We won't make it. I always knew we wouldn't make it." Lorelai said. "We used to be friends… _Best_ friends… but boy, did that fly out the window." She said.

Luke nodded, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"How are you guys liking everything?" Maisy asked.

"It's amazing, Maisy." Lorelai said. "Don't tell Luke's, but I'm thinking about cheating on it with Sniffy's." She said, jokingly.

"Your secrets safe with me." Maisy said, playing along.

She nudged Luke. "So, where have you been hiding this one? You said you weren't seeing anybody." Maisy said. Luke was going to say something, but was again interrupted. "You know, Luke never brings his girlfriends here, you must be special."

Lorelai smiled and laughed, completely amused by the situation.

"She's not my-" Luke started.

"Well, I better get back to the kitchen, before Buddy sets another potato on fire." Maisy said. "Have fun, you two." She said, before skipping away.

"Um…" Lorelai said, smiling.

"She gets carried away sometimes." Luke said.

"She's nice… They are both such nice people."

"Yep, they are."

"So… how's your food?" Luke asked.

"Mm, Mm, good!" She said.

She looked over to his plate, where he had a salad and some other healthy things she didn't recognize.

"That's a very healthy meal you got there, are you sure you aren'tMr. Roger's?" She asked with a giggle.

He rolled his eyes, and continued eating.

* * *

"C'mon Maisy, I hate when you do this. I'm paying you." Luke said.

"No, no, no Lucas, don't give me anything." Maisy said.

"I'm giving you a really big tip!" He called, as she walked away. She waved her hand in the air, and he reached for his wallet.

"Here, how much do I owe you?" Lorelai asked, reaching for her purse.

"Oh, I got it, don't worry." He said.

"No, really, it's fine." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, I got it." He told her.

"But doesn't that make this a date?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"But the guy always pays on a date."

"Friends can treat each other to dinner, Lorelai." He said.

She smiled. Friends. They were friends. Luke was her friend. She liked that.

"OK, but next time I have a meltdown and we decide to go to an ex-whorehouse, its my treat." She said.

"No problem." He agreed.

* * *

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked, once they were in the car. 

"No… My car is in the Hollow." She said.

"OK." He nodded, starting the car.

"So, you OK?" He asked, once they were on the highway.

"Eh… I'm better… Thanks Luke, really." She said.

"No problem." He shrugged.

"Hey, when's your bedtime?" She asked, a few minutes later.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, do you want to watch a movie or something? Hang out? We can play cards again? … I don't really want to go home yet." Lorelai said.

"OK, sure." Luke said.

"I think I have Pretty in Pink in my car." Lorelai said.

"Is that a chick flick?" He asked.

"What? You'll watch Titanic, but not Pretty in Pink?"

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope." She replied.

"Great." He said, sarcastically.

"Near, far, wherever you are- I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door- and you're here in my heart- and my heart will go on and on." Lorelai sang.

"Lorelai." He groaned.

"And he knows the soundtrack, too! Don't tell me? You're a huge undercover Celine Dion fan, too? You should join Michel's fan club." She teased.

"Aw, jeez." He said.

Lorelai giggled, but stopped when he glared at her. "Jeez, Luke- it's called a sense of humor- you should get one, they're nice." Lorelai said.

He rolled his eyes at her.

She started drumming her fingers on the side of the car, humming to nothing in particular.

Then, she broke out in song, again.

"Do you know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man? Oh, do you know the muffin man, who lives down Drury Lane?" Lorelai sang with a smile.

"I'm going to kill Kirk." Luke grunted.

"Oh, eat my shorts, Muffin Man." Lorelai said. "Molly Ringwald awaits!" She said.

* * *

Lorelai woke up 5 hours later, to a blaring TV. She opened her eyes, not sure where she was. She looked around and it slowly came back to her. 

She was in Luke's apartment, on Luke's couch. She looked over to Luke, who was sleeping beside her. The events of the night played in her head.

They had gone up to his apartment, he grabbed the beers as she put the movie in. They played 3 rounds of 5 card draw, during the previews and then sat down on the couch once the movie started.

She must have fallen asleep pretty quickly because she couldn't remember much of the movie. He must have turned the movie off and put on ESPN, when she fell asleep because there was a hockey game on the TV now and it was blaring.

She looked over to Luke, who was still very sound asleep. Man, once he was out, he was really out.

Suddenly, she realized that it was late and she had to get home. She glanced over to the clock. 3:03. Crap.

She got up slowly, trying not to wake Luke. She grabbed her purse and her jacket, then found a piece of paper and a pen to scribble a note for Luke.

_Luke, _

_Thanks for dinner and for hanging out with me. I really needed it. _

_See you later _

_Lorelai _

It was stupid and simple, but it was way too late and she was way too tired to think of anything clever and funny.

She put it on the coffee table in front of him, before taking a blanket and putting it over him. Then, she ran out the door.

* * *

She unlocked the door and opened it quietly, praying Chris wouldn't wake up and know how late she was. That, and she didn't want to answer any of his questions. 

She dumped her purse, shoes, and jacket at the door, and tiptoed around the house. She sat down on the couch, grabbed a pillow, a blanket, and lied down. She didn't bother changing out of her clothes or taking off her make-up, she just wanted to sleep.

She let a few tears escape before she fell asleep on the very familiar wet pillow.

**

* * *

Well, there you go. **

**Please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like… or whatever else you feel like telling me. **

**Thank you. **

**A Different Path should be updated by Wednesday… maybe before then. **

**Sneak Preview at Next Chapter: **

**September Never Feels This Cold: Family Dinner with the Haydens and the Gilmores… Can't you just smell the fun?**

**This was a nice, long chapter... so, please review!**


	5. September Never Stays This Cold

**Kiss with Open Eyes**

**Chapter 5: September Never Feels This Cold**

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary:**** Lorelai's world is falling apart. He is the only one who can make her smile and she just wants to be happy… **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, you guys… But, holidays and finals kept me busy. It's vacation now, and hopefully I'll have a little more time to update. **

**Please review.**

* * *

"But what were you thinking? You shouldn't be out so late! You shouldn't be coming home so late… And you still won't tell me where the fuck you were!" Chris yelled.

"I was in Stars Hollow, Chris!" Lorelai yelled back. "I told you that!"

"Yeah… in Stars Hollow." He said. "You're always there." He said.

"So, what?" She asked.

"You'd think you'd spend a little time with your family… but, you're always in Stars Hollow… away from us." Chris said.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai shouted. "Excuse me, but aren't you the one who was pretty much gone for the first 10 years of Rory's life? You'd think you'd want to spend some time with your child, but you were always away from her… from us. So, don't you tell me that _I'm_ always away. I've always been here. I was here for Rory and I was here for you. 16 fucking years, Chris. I was here for 16 years… can you say that?" She challenged.

He was silent, not losing eye contact with her. It was like a staring contest, that neither of them were winning. After a while, Chris looked away and spoke up.

"Goddamit, Lorelai." Chris shouted.

"What?" She yelled.

"Why do we do this?" He asked, in defeat.

"What? What do we do?" She challenged.

"This. We do this. We fight… we always fight. Why?" He said.

"Because you go around telling your family that we're having a baby!" She yelled.

"Well, I didn't think you'd have such an objection!" He said.

"You didn't? You'd think I'd just be like 'Oh, alright Chris, let's have another baby just because your father would like it.' You really thought I'd agree?" She asked.

"I didn't think you'd be like this!" He said.

"Well then, you really don't know me." She told him.

"You'd think after 16 years of marriage, you'd actually get to know me a little… but hey, it's you, so…" She muttered.

"Oh, shut up Lorelai." He said.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Rory's going to be home soon." She stated, getting up and pouring herself a glass of water.

"So?" He asked. "Does that mean we're just supposed to act like we're not fighting?" He asked.

"Isn't that what it always means?" She asked him.

There was a pretty long silence, but Chris eventually began talking again.

"Your mother called last night." He said, ignoring her comment. "The family's is having dinner tonight." He told her.

"Yippee." She said, sarcastically.

"Dinner's at 6." He told her.

"I know, Chris. It's always at 6." She said.

"I'm going to go take a shower, and then I'm going to work. I'll meet you there." He told her.

"Alrighty." She said, rolling her eyes and pouring the remaining water out in the sink.

* * *

When Chris left for work, Lorelai sat herself down on the couch with a bowl of chocolate covered pretzels and the remote. She flipped through a few channels, before she realized that she had left her movie at Luke's apartment.

Suddenly, she found herself driving down the highway, parking in her usual spot, and walking across the street to the diner.

"Hey." She stated as she walked into the almost empty diner. The only other person inside was Kirk, who was sitting at the counter.

"Hey." Luke responded. "Coffee?" He asked.

"Of course." She said, taking a seat next to Kirk.

"Hey Kirk." She said.

"Hey Lorelai." He said. "Did I ever tell you about the time I auditioned for a Gerber baby commercial?" He asked her.

"No, Kirk, I don't think I've heard that one." She said.

"Oh, well, I auditioned and got the part. My mother doesn't know why I got it, because I had a really big head when I was a baby… and she always said I had ugly ears, but they must have seen something in me because I got the part." Kirk said, proudly. "I had a really great belly button, when I was younger… maybe that was it." He explained.

"Oh, wow." Lorelai threw in.

"Yeah, I was excited. I was going to be a movie star. All my brothers were jealous. But…" Kirk said, dramatically.

"Uh oh, a but." Lorelai said.

"I bit the director and lost the part." Kirk said, sadly.

"That's too bad, Kirk." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, it could have been my big break." Kirk said, disappointedly.

Lorelai nodded, and then looked up at Luke, when he slid her a coffee cup. "Thanks." She said.

He nodded.

"Check please, Luke? I have to go help Andrew and Kyle collect wood for the bonfire." Kirk said.

"Sure, Kirk." Luke said.

"Are you going to the Firelight Festival next week, Lorelai?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Lorelai said.

"It's a great festival." Kirk said.

"I know, Kirk. I've heard the story." She said.

"You should go, it's on Friday night." He said.

"I know, I saw the fliers." She said.

"OK." Kirk nodded, as Luke handed him the check.

"Luke, I think the tax is off by a penny." Kirk said, looking over it. "Yep, yep I'm sure… definitely off by a penny." Kirk said.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Kirk." He grunted.

"Hold on, I have a calculator on my key ring." Kirk said, pulling it out of his pocket. There were hundreds of key chains on it, but no keys.

"Oh, the Flintstones." Lorelai said, admiring his key chains. "And Hello Kitty… I didn't know you liked Hello Kitty, Kirk."

"Duh." Kirk responded, playing with his calculator.

Lorelai laughed. "Power puff girls! Kirk, you're my hero." Lorelai said, jokingly.

"See, Luke, there it is. It's off by a penny!" Kirk announced.

"Fine, whatever." Luke said, not having the energy to fight with him.

"Hey Kirk, why don't you have any keys?" Lorelai asked.

"Mother took mine away." He said.

"Oh, how come?" She asked.

"I think she's been having a man- friend over." Kirk said, in a whisper.

"Oh." Lorelai said, laughing slightly.

"Just a guess… I'm still not sure." Kirk said. "Well, I better be going." Kirk said, placing his money and the check on the counter for Luke.

"Bye Lorelai." He said.

"Bye." She called to him, before turning back and looking for Luke.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." He replied.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Not too much." He said, a little uncomfortably.

"I forgot my movie last night." She told him.

"Oh, right… I'll go get it." He said, as he went behind the curtain and she followed.

"So, yeah, I'm sorry I fell asleep last night… I can't believe I actually fell asleep during that movie, I've never done that before." She said.

"Well, you were tired." He said.

"Yeah." She nodded. "And you turned the movie off the second I passed out, didn't you?" She asked.

"It's not the same without you reciting every single line." Luke said.

"Hey, it took me a while to memorize all the lines… I'm very proud of that." She said.

"Yeah… great skill to have." He said, as he opened his apartment door.

He went over to the VCR and took out the movie, and then put it in the box that was on top of his TV, and then handed it to her.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Mhm…" He said, awkwardly. "So… uh, was he mad?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Lorelai said with a sigh.

"Sorry". Luke responded.

"It's not your fault." Lorelai said. "He'll get over it."

"OK." Luke said.

"So… um, I better get going… family dinner." She said.

"Fun." He answered.

"Oh yes, I'm about to break out in song, and do the wave." She said. "My parents, Christopher's parents… Can't you just smell the fun?" She asked.

* * *

"So, how was the project with Paris?" Lorelai asked, as she and Rory drove to her parent's house.

"You know that guy who died from putting deodorant all over his body?". Rory asked.

"That good, huh?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh yeah, I was about to start stabbing myself in the eye with my pencil, but then Bradley came by and starting telling us about his job ushering for the Blue Man group, and Paris decided we could leave." Rory said.

"Ouch." Lorelai commented.

"Yeah… So, how was your night?" She asked.

"Eh, it was fun." Lorelai lied.

"What'd you do?" She asked.

"Watched a movie." She said. Well, it wasn't lying exactly.

"Cool." Rory said.

"Yes, it was." Lorelai said, plainly.

"So… How much are you betting tonight?" Rory asked, after a moment of silence.

"Hmmm… I'll say, $5." Lorelai said.

"Oh, c'mon, 5?" Rory said.

"Yep, $5 that Ramona is a goner." Lorelai said.

"But, she was just hired two days ago." Rory said.

"Oh, Rory, have you learned nothing?" Lorelai asked. "Emily Gilmore holds that record."

"Yeah, yeah, I know… but, I'm saying 5 bucks that Ramona is still there when we get there, but gets fired during the salad." Rory said.

"Alright, you're on." Lorelai said, as they pulled in the driveway.

"Bradley's ushering for the Blue Man Group?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"How'd he get that job?" She asked.

"Who knows?" Rory said, as they rung the doorbell.

"Lorelai, Rory." Emily stated as she opened the door.

"Hi Mom." Lorelai said.

"Where's Christopher?" She asked.

"He's coming. He's meeting us from work." She said.

"Alright, come in, come in." She said.

"Have you met Nifey?" Emily said, as a maid appeared and took their coats.

"Hello." Lorelai said with a smile. The maid, nodded, and took their coats.

"Come on, martini Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Lorelai said, as Emily walked into the living room.

"Pay up, Missy." Lorelai said, once Emily was out of ear shot.

Rory sighed, and took $5 from her pocket. "Here."

"Ha-ha." Lorelai said, in a sing-song voice.

"Girls!" Emily called, from the living room.

They laughed, and hurried into the living room.

* * *

"So, Rory, how is school?" Richard asked at the dinner table.

"Good." Rory answered, in between bites.

"What are you learning?" Francine asked.

"Well, I'm doing a project on the French Revolution with Paris." Rory replied, in her Bambi voice. She was always pretty insecure around her paternal grandparents. They weren't exactly happy with her existence, and she was usually pretty nervous around them.

"Rory finished in the top 3 in her class this year." Richard announced.

"Just like her father." Straub commented.

"Huh, well, Mom, would you pass the wine?" Lorelai asked.

Emily nodded, and passed it to her. "Thanks." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai." Straub said. "Shouldn't you be staying away from alcohol?" He asked.

Lorelai froze, and looked over at Christopher, who was becoming very nervous.

"Why would she stay away from alcohol?" Emily questioned. "Lorelai, why would you stay away from alcohol?"

"Mom…" Lorelai started.

"Lorelai, if you're trying to have a baby, then you should probably stay away from wine." Straub said. "It's bad for babies." He added.

Lorelai looked over at Rory, who was completely shocked, and then at her mother and father, who were equally shocked. She glanced over at Christopher, who was giving her that look, begging her not to rat him out.

She thought about letting it go, and letting Christopher get away with it, but then she looked over at her daughter. Rory was confused, shocked, and hurt. Lorelai knew what she was thinking. Why hadn't they told her? Why hadn't they discussed this with her?

That's why she ratted Chris out.

"We're not trying to have a baby, Straub." Lorelai said.

"What?" He asked, shooting a glance at Christopher, whose face was now bright red.

"Chris?" Francine asked.

"We- uh… we…" Chris stuttered.

"We're not having a baby." Lorelai said.

"What are you talking about? A baby?" Emily asked, completely confused about the situation.

"There was just some confusion." Lorelai said, really not wanting to have a lot of drama tonight.

"What confusion? Did you think you were pregnant?" Emily asked.

She saw Rory's head shoot up, from the corner of her eye.

"No, Mom, I didn't." Lorelai said.

"Then, what is this about?" Emily asked.

Lorelai looked over at Chris, who was staring at his hands.

"Christopher told us him and Lorelai were trying to conceive." Straub said. "But, apparently, they aren't." He said, giving Lorelai a bad look. As if this whole thing was her fault, it's her fault they don't have that grandson they always wanted, and her fault that Chris never graduated from Princeton, and her fault that his life is ruined.

"We never were. We never even talked about it." Lorelai said, trying to defend herself, but not even sure why. There was no use in trying to defend herself to these people. They'd never accept her. They'd never like her.

"Chris?" Francine asked.

"Mom, just leave it alone." Chris finally spoke.

"Christopher, you told us you were having a baby." Straub said.

"I have to go to work." He said, standing up. "Thanks for the dinner Emily, Richard… I'll see you guys at home." He said, turning to Lorelai and Rory.

"Christopher, you're not just leaving." Straub said.

"Yeah, I am." He said, softly.

"Bye." He said, practically running towards the door. It slammed shut, and everyone's eyes wondered to Lorelai.

She shrugged, and began eating again.

"Well? Are we going to get an explanation?" Straub asked.

"Ask your son for one." She replied, in between bites.

Everyone looked around in confusion.

"Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Yes, mom?" She asked.

"Tell us what's going on." She said.

"I wish I could." She told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Christopher told you guys something that wasn't true… We hadn't even talked about it… You'll have to ask him what's going on." Lorelai said.

"Maybe he wants a child." Straub said, harshly.

"Maybe he wants to make you happy." Lorelai shot back, regretting it after it had already left her mouth.

"What?" He asked.

"You want a grandson… and Chris wants to please you." Lorelai said.

"That's stupid." Straub said, not sure where to go after that.

"No… I think we should go." Lorelai said, getting sick of answering questions that she didn't know how to answer.

"Lorelai." Emily said.

"Thanks for the dinner, Mom. It was delicious. Bye Mom, bye Dad… Straub, Francine. Have a nice evening." She said, standing up and pushing her chain. Rory did that same and followed her out the door.

* * *

The car had been silent, neither of them were sure where to start. However, Rory wanted answers, so she spoke up.

"Mom?" She asked.

"Yes?" Lorelai replied.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"Well, I think there was an accident." Lorelai said, referring to the traffic that they were stuck in.

"Mom." She said in a 'stop avoiding the subject' type of way.

"I don't know Rory." She answered.

"Are you- are you?" Rory tried to ask.

"No." Lorelai answered quickly.

"Are you and Dad thinking?" She began.

"No." She repeated.

"Then why?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai shrugged.

"OK…" Rory said, not pleased with the answers she was getting.

"Look, if your father and I start thinking about babies, we would definitely tell you, OK?" Lorelai asked. "We're a family. We'd talk about it together." Lorelai said.

"OK." Rory said.

"Do you think you'd ever…?" Rory asked.

"I don't think so, babe." Lorelai said honestly.

"How come?" Rory asked.

"I don't know… I mean, you're going to be a junior next year. You'll be in college soon. Wouldn't it be weird to have a sister or brother who is 17 years younger than you?" Lorelai asked. "You'd take your brother or sister to the park, and people would think it was your son or daughter. You'd get sympathetic looks, and everyone would think you were a slut." Lorelai babbled on.

"I think it'd be kind of nice." Rory said.

Lorelai nodded, biting her lip. It wasn't exactly the reaction she was looking for.

"I just don't think it's the right time, you know?" She said.

"Yeah." Rory said.

"I mean, I'd probably have to miss your graduation because the baby would throw up or need to be changed or start crying… I wouldn't want that." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I know." Rory said again.

"I don't know, hun." Lorelai said.

"Why did Dad do that, though?" She asked.

"Your grandfather wants a grandson, Rory." She said.

Rory sighed.

"No, no… I mean, he loves you, he really does… He just also wants a grandson." Lorelai said, cringing. "He really does love you, Rory."

"Doesn't seem like it." She said.

"I know, I know."

"I feel like the only way he'd except me is if I went to Princeton or got a sex change." She said.

Lorelai laughed a little at that.

"I mean, I'm the reason that Dad didn't go the Princeton. He messed up the family… I messed up the family." Rory said.

"No. No you didn't. Don't you ever think that, OK?" Lorelai said. "Your father and I… We did some things we probably shouldn't have, but there's no regrets. NO regrets at all." Lorelai said.

"OK." Rory said, still not very convinced.

"Would you change your name if you got a sex change?" Lorelai asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What?"

"Well, Rory is a boy's name, too, isn't it?"

"I guess."

"So, if you got a sex change, you could keep your name." Lorelai said.

"Lucky me." Rory said.

"What, I'm just saying." Lorelai joked.

"Hey, I'm hungry." Rory said.

"Me, too." Lorelai agreed.

"Luke's?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled. "Luke's." She stated, as she turned the car around and drove towards Stars Hollow.

* * *

"It's closed." Rory said with disappointment, as they walked across the street to see the closed sigh hanging on the door.

"No, that doesn't apply to us." Lorelai said, reaching for the handle and opening the door that she knew would be unlocked. She had done this a few times before.

"Mom, it's closed." Rory warned her.

"Rory, relax." She said, taking a seat at the counter, and motioning for her daughter to do the same.

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled. "Luke!" She said, again.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked, from the storage room.

"Hey." Lorelai said, when Luke came out of the storage room.

"Did you forget how to read or something?" He asked, gesturing towards the door.

"I tried to tell her." Rory said.

"Coffee? Please?" Lorelai asked, with puppy eyes.

Luke sighed. "You are going to die." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." Lorelai said.

"Here, it's the last in the pot. I'm not going to make a new one, so make it last." Luke said, handing each of them a coffee cup.

"Thank you." They said, together.

"So? How was the family dinner?" Luke asked.

Rory's head shot up.

"Oh, you know…" Lorelai said, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"OK." Luke nodded. "So, I have early deliveries tomorrow." He stated.

"Oh, we'll go." Lorelai said, putting the cup down.

"Here, I can put those in take-out cups for you." He said, taking them back, and pouring them into Luke's Take-Out cups.

"Thanks." Lorelai said, as he handed her the cup.

"No problem." He said. "See you later." He said, as they got up and headed towards the door.

"Yup." Lorelai said, waving goodbye.

They went out the door, and began walking down the street.

"You want to go to Weston's? They have salt and pepper shakers that sing, when you shake them." She smiled.

Rory stayed silent, obviously in deep thought.

"They are shaped like cows and everything." Lorelai said, trying to get her daughter's attention.

"And hey, I was thinking later we could have a threesome with Taylor… Maybe Miss Pattie would like to join and we could make it four." Lorelai said.

"Huh?" Rory asked.

"Finally." Lorelai stated. "You OK?"

"Um, yeah… What are you doing in Stars Hollow tomorrow?" She asked.

"Oh, I have some Inn stuff." Lorelai said.

"How did Luke know about the family dinner?"

* * *

**There we go, chapter 5. It's 14 pages. Oh man. **

**So… Did you guys see the trailer for the new episode? It's pretty cool. If you haven't seen it, I can give you a link, or explain what happened…. But it's cool. Lorelai's dress is pretty **

**Anyway… **

**Sneak Preview: **

**Live Like Jack and Sally: Chris and Lorelai have a serious discussion about life after Rory goes to college, and what they are going to do while she's still living at the house. Then, Lorelai and Emily go to the Independence Inn to start setting up for the DAR function. Lorelai shows Emily around town, and brings her to Luke's. But, Emily isn't blind, and has some words for Lorelai. **

**Please Review!**


	6. We'll Live Like Jack & Sally if You Want

**Kiss with Open Eyes**

**Chapter 6: Live Like Jack and Sally**

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary: Lorelai's world is falling apart. He is the only one who can make her smile and she just wants to be happy… **

**A/N: Well, vacation is coming to an end… tear, tear… But, here is an update to make you feel better.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Lorelai woke up and rolled out of bed. She slipped on her bathrobe and walked out into the hall. She went into the kitchen, and headed straight for the coffee maker. She poured herself some coffee, and smelt it before taking a sip. It was then she noticed Christopher watching her from the couch.

"Crazy night, last night, huh?" Lorelai said.

"Yep." He said, and she could tell instantly that he was angry.

"Where's that daughter of ours?" Lorelai asked, hoping for the easy way out.

"I already drove her to school." Chris replied.

Lorelai sighed. She knew what this meant. It meant they were going to have a talk, it'd probably be more like a fight, however. Chris got Rory out of the house, and now it was just the two of them. That usually equaled a fight.

"Why did you rat me out?" Chris asked her.

God, this is always how it went. It sounded like they were 15 again, and Chris's parents had just found out about the very expensive China cup that Chris had broken, and Lorelai hadn't backed him up. Some things just don't change.

"I wasn't going to lie, Chris… We aren't having a baby. Did you just think we'd pretend all this time? What about in ten years, when they ask why they still don't have that grandchild we promised?" Lorelai asked, trying her best to stay calm.

"I don't know, Lor. We'd come up with something. But, did you have to say all that crap to Straub? You couldn't just go along… Jeez, it's just one little thing. Now he's going to be on my ass forever about this." Chris said.

"One little thing? It's not just some pet butterfly, Chris… This is a child." Lorelai told him.

"Yeah, a child we aren't having." He answered.

She rolled her eyes at him. "We can't… We can't just have another kid." Lorelai told him.

"Why not?" Chris yelled.

"I already told you." Lorelai argued.

"Well, I still don't understand." He said.

"Chris, I'm not going to raise another kid by myself!" She told him.

"Fuck, Lorelai." He said. "I was doing what was best for our family! I _had _to work! I had to travel in order to keep working. I put food on this fucking table! I'm sorry if I wasn't there to help you change a diaper, but I was the one who paid for her clothes and her food, and every other fucking thing she owns." Chris yelled.

"Yeah, what'll be your excuse next time?" She asked, fighting back.

"Don't give me that." Chris said angrily, as he stomped into the kitchen. He leaned on the counter, and took a few deep breaths.

"We can't have another baby, Chris." Lorelai told him, softly.

"Why the fuck not?" He asked again.

"We- we just can't." Lorelai said.

"We'd be happy. Don't you want to be happy?" Chris asked.

"Yes." She said.

"OK then."

"A baby won't make us happy."

"Well, do you have any ideas, because that's all I got?" Chris said.

Lorelai shrugged and moved closer.

"If I hadn't gotten pregnant, do you think we would have gotten married?" She asked, a little surprised at what she had just asked him.

He was just as surprised as she was. "What?" He asked.

"If I hadn't gotten pregnant, do you think we would have ended up getting married?" Lorelai asked again.

"I don't know." Chris asked.

"We got married for Rory… not for us." Lorelai said.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I mean, were we even in love then?" Lorelai continued. "We were friends… best friends. But were we in love? Were we ever in love?" She asked.

"What are you getting at, Lor?" He asked, suspiciously.

"I don't know." She told him. "It's just… Have you ever thought about what would happen after Rory was all grown up? After she didn't need us anymore… She didn't need the both of us, _together_. Did you always think we'd stay married forever?" She asked him.

"Are you saying… Are you saying you want to get a divorce?" He asked, surprisingly calm.

"I don't know what I'm saying, Chris. I'm just asking… We got married for Rory, but what happens when she doesn't need us to be married anymore?" Lorelai asked.

He looked at her suspiciously, like he was trying to figure out what she was thinking. "The parents would never approve." He said, after a few minutes went by.

Lorelai knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about the Gilmore's and the Hayden's reactions to them getting a divorce. She could just imagine the conversation in her head, and it wasn't very pretty.

"It's not their decision to make." Lorelai answered simply.

Chris nodded.

"So… If we get a divorce." He said the word uneasily. "We'd wait until after Rory is in college?" He asked her.

"I guess so." She shrugged.

"So… Would we tell her? I mean, if we decided to… you know… what do we do while she is still living in the house?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, Chris. I haven't really thought too much about this… I'm just saying… We shouldn't have a baby to try and save a marriage that might not have a chance of being saved." She told him.

He nodded, looking down at his hand on the counter.

"We were always better as… friends, you know?" She asked.

He nodded again.

"I don't think we were ever really in love… not the marriage kind anyway." She said. "I just don't think we are right for each other." Lorelai said.

"Wow." He said.

"What?" She asked him.

"It sounds like you already have your mind made up."

* * *

"I actually feel like I got somewhere with him… Like he heard me, it's a good feeling." Lorelai said, as she took a bite of pie. 

"That's great." Sookie told her. The two were having lunch together at Luke's.

"Luke!" Sookie called.

"Yeah?" Luke asked, rolling his eyes.

"This needs some pepper… and a tiny bit of garlic." Sookie said, pointing to her plate.

"It's fine." He said sternly.

"Luke…" She whined.

"Sookie." He said, firmly. "It's fine." He said, again.

She pouted. "Why don't you just give me the garlic? I'll even go in the kitchen and do it myself." She begged.

"No." He answered.

"C'mon." She begged.

"Nope." He said, again.

Sookie sighed. "Mean." She told him.

"I've heard worse." He shrugged. He turned to Lorelai. "More coffee?" He asked.

"Yes, please." She said, lifting up her cup and flashing a smile.

He filled up her cup. "How's the burger?" He asked.

"Mm, mm, good!" She said.

He smiled, and then turned to take some customer's order.

"How do you get him to be so nice to you?" Sookie questioned.

"What?" Lorelai asked, sipping the hot coffee.

"What'd you do to make him be so nice to you?" Sookie asked.

"Nothing." Lorelai shrugged. "He's not _that_ nice to me." She said.

"I bet you could get him to hang a flyer in here… Or go to a town festival." Sookie said.

"Speaking of festival…" Lorelai said, trying to change the subject. "Are you going to the Firelight Festival?"

"Of course." Sookie said. "Everyone goes… Except Luke. He doesn't go to town anythings." Sookie said.

"Oh." Lorelai said, looking up at Luke who was over at the register.

"Are you?" Sookie asked.

"Am I what?" Lorelai asked.

"Going to the Firelight Festival?"

"I don't know." Lorelai said.

"You should go, it's fun." Sookie said. "There's a bonfire and everything… It's beautiful."

"Maybe." Lorelai said. "Maybe I'll go."

* * *

"Hi." Chris said, as he came home from work. 

"Hi." She smiled.

"These are for you." Chris smiled, pulling some flowers from behind his back.

She looked down at them, and then back up at him. What was he doing?

"Umm…" She said, not sure what to say.

"They're daises… You love daisies." He said.

"I know." She said.

"You don't like them?" He asked.

"No, no, I love them." She replied, as she took them, and began to search for vase to put them in.

"So, I've been thinking…" He begun, as he leaned against the counter.

"Yeah?" She asked, as she filled the vase with water.

"Maybe we should give it a shot." He said.

"Give what a shot?" She asked, looking at him.

"Marriage." He said.

"Um… What?" She asked.

"I have to go to California tomorrow… for a week." He told her.

"OK…" She said, completely confused.

"When I get back… I want us to try… I want us to try and be a real married couple." He said.

"We are a real married couple." She said, still incredibly confused.

"_No_, I want us to a normal married couple. I don't want us to fight all the time. I want us to sleep in the same bed, kiss each other goodnight, kiss each other when no one else is around, go out together… We don't have to have a baby. I just… want to be happy." He explained to her.

Now she was really confused. Hadn't they just been talking about divorce this morning? Did he actually think this was going to work? Did he actually think they'd be able to just be happy, like they could just turn on a switch? Did he actually think they could just suddenly be happy again?

"Uhh…" She said.

"What?" He asked. "Don't you want that?" He asked her.

"Uhh…" She said again.

"You said you wanted to be happy… Now we can be happy." He told her.

She knew better. She knew this wouldn't last. They wouldn't be happy for long. They'd start fighting again. They'd go back to sleeping in separate bedrooms. They'd start pretending again. It definitely would not last. But, maybe it'd be a good thing. It'd be good for Rory and their life.

She couldn't just tell Christopher about her doubts. She couldn't tell him that his plan wouldn't work. Then, he'd just get really mad, and who knows where it would lead.

So, maybe for now, he was right. Maybe they should just give it a shot. Then, nobody could ever tell her that she had just given up. What could it hurt, right? They deserved one last chance… plus, what other choice did she have?

"OK." She told him, softly.

* * *

"The invitations went in the mail last week. Paulette is in charge of RSVPs… And Laurel is in charge of the music and entertainment… I already confirmed the menu with the chef, while you weren't here… All we have to do is pick out the table settings and order the flowers. I was thinking, lilacs." Emily said. 

"Sounds good, Mom." Lorelai said, admiring the Inn as they walked through it.

"Alright." Emily said, as they walked into the dining room, where each table was decorated differently.

"Wow." Lorelai said, as she walked through the room, examining the tables.

"I like this one." Emily said, standing by a table.

Lorelai nodded. "It's nice." She said.

"But, if we are having lilacs, I think this would go better." She said, walking over to a different table.

Emily followed her and examined the table. She nodded, and snapped her fingers, gesturing for Michel to come over.

"We'd like this one." She said.

"Wonderful." Michel said, sarcastically.

Emily rolled her eyes, and grabbed Lorelai's arm, taking her into another room.

* * *

"That's Al's Pancake World… But they don't sell pancakes." Lorelai explained, as they drove through town. Lorelai looked at the sign. "Looks like tonight is Paraguay night." Lorelai said. 

Emily looked at her, with a confused expression. Lorelai smiled, and kept driving.

"Oh, it's 2 o'clock. C'mon." Lorelai said pulling over, and getting out of the car.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked, trying to catch up with her daughter, but was having trouble because of her heels. "Lorelai! Slow down!"

"Mom, c'mon… We have to hurry before Miss Pattie's 2 o'clock dance class gets out and the line is longer." Lorelai said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"We are saying goodbye to Old Man Twickham." Lorelai smiled, and led her mother up the driveway.

"Hey Kirk, Hey Gypsy." Lorelai greeted them as they got in line.

"Hey Lorelai." They answered in unison.

"This is my mother, Emily." Lorelai introduced them.

"Hi." They said.

"Hello." Emily said. "Lorelai, what are we doing here?"

Lorelai smiled. "How's he doing?" She asked, her expression turning serious again.

"Not so good… Today might be the day." Kirk said.

"I hope we get in, in time." Lorelai said.

"I think we have time… I have a sixth sense about these things." Kirk said.

Lorelai nodded, and then turned to Emily, who was still completely confused.

"Poor Old Man Twickham…" Kirk said, shaking his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Emily asked.

"He's old." Kirk responded.

Emily looked over at Lorelai, who shrugged. "He's dying, Mom… People want to say goodbye before he goes…" Lorelai explained.

"I go every single day… Sometimes twice." Kirk said.

"How long has he been dying?" Emily asked.

"Since I was six." Kirk said.

"So, you have been saying goodbye to him everyday, since you were six?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Kirk answered.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Lorelai, why is your mother asking stupid questions?" Kirk asked.

Lorelai shrugged, and looked at her mother, who was slightly frustrated.

"Kirk, I need you to take over the souvenir stand." Kyle said, out of breathe.

"I haven't said my goodbyes yet." Kirk whined.

"Kirk, c'mon, I need you to. I have to go help Betty at the house. It's an emergency." Kyle said.

"OK, but if he crooks and I haven't gotten to say my goodbye, it'll be your head!" Kirk yelled.

"Bye Lorelai, Bye Mrs. Lorelai's mother." Kirk said, as he ran away.

"Souvenir stand?" Emily asked.

"Yep."

"I just won't ask." Emily said.

"Good idea."

* * *

"Hey Mom, weren't you just saying the other night that you were looking for some antique candlestick holders?" Lorelai asked. 

"Yes, why?"

"I know the perfect place to find them." Lorelai said, as she pulled up at Kim's Antiques.

"Mrs. Kim!" Lorelai yelled.

"Lorelai, don't yell like that." Emily commented.

"In here!" Mrs. Kim yelled loudly, causing Emily to jump.

"Where?" Lorelai yelled back.

"Lorelai." Emily hissed.

"Here!" Mrs. Kim yelled.

"Where?" Lorelai yelled again, as they moved through the crowded store.

"I guess she's never heard of organization." Emily commented. "How are you supposed to find anything in here?" She said.

"Oh, look at these." Emily said, picking up a pair of beautiful candlesticks. "These would be perfect." She said.

"Lorelai!" Mrs. Kim yelled.

"By the window!" Lorelai yelled.

"OK!" Mrs. Kim said.

"How much are these?" Lorelai asked, once Mrs. Kim found them.

"25 dollar." She said.

"Each?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Kim replied.

"$25 for each? That's crazy." Emily said.

"Take it or leave it." She said.

"How about $40 for both?" Emily said.

"No. 50 dollar for both." Mrs. Kim said.

"How about $45 for both, and scratch the tax?" Emily asked again.

"No. 50 for both." Mrs. Kim said again.

"That's ridiculous." Emily said. "I'm not paying that much."

"Someone else will." Mrs. Kim said.

"A mental patient, maybe." Emily commented.

"25 dollar each, take it or leave it." Mrs. Kim argued.

"No tax?" Emily asked.

"Fine." Mrs. Kim gave in.

"Deal." Emily said with a smile.

"I'll wrap it up." Mrs. Kim said, taking the candlesticks.

"I like that woman." Emily smiled.

Lorelai smiled back. "You would." She said.

* * *

"Mom, c'mon, this place is great, I'm telling you." Lorelai said, practically dragging her mother out of the car. 

"It's a diner, Lorelai." Emily said, disgusted.

"Coffee Mom, the most amazing coffee you will ever taste, I swear." Lorelai said.

"It's a diner! Diners are for people who drive motorcycles and can braid their armpit hair." Emily said.

Lorelai laughed. "C'mon, Mom, you'll love it, I promise." She said, leading her into the diner.

"I'm going to get herpes." She said, in disgust.

"Where do you want to sit?" Lorelai asked.

"I think it'd be safer to stand." Emily said.

"C'mon, Mom." Lorelai said, dragging her to a table by the window.

Emily took out a napkin from her purse and wiped the seat before sitting in it. Lorelai laughed.

"Want me to go to Doose's and buy some Lysol?" Lorelai asked.

Emily sat down, and glared at her daughter. Lorelai laughed, but was interrupted when Luke came over.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She smiled at him, and then turned to look at Emily.

"This is my mother." She said. "Emily."

"Nice to meet you." Luke grunted.

"Nice play you have here." Emily said, unenthusiastically.

"What'll you have?" He asked, turning his attention back to Lorelai.

"Uhh… a pony, and a Barbie… and a princess hat… and a princess hat for the pony… and the Barbie." Lorelai said, smiling.

"Jeez." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Cheeseburger." Lorelai said.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Of course."

"And you?" Luke asked Emily.

"Nothing for me." She said, shaking her head.

"Mom." Lorelai said, firmly. She looked up at Luke. "She'll have coffee and a BLT."

"Kay." Luke said. "Coming right up."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So… You certainly know a lot about this town." Emily said.

"What? Nah." Lorelai said.

"You know almost everyone here… Everyone we pass says hello to you." Emily said.

"They are friendly." Lorelai said.

"I didn't know you came here so often." Emily said.

"I don't come here _that_ often." She said, as if it was something bad.

"Obviously, you do." Emily said.

"It's for the Inn, Mom." Lorelai said, defensively.

"Don't be so defensive, Lorelai, it was only an observation." She said.

Lorelai shrugged. "I like it here." She said.

"I think it likes you, too." Emily said, gesturing towards Luke.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing." Emily said, shaking her head.

Lorelai looked over at Luke, who was filling up people's coffee. She watched as he made his way to each and every customer.

"I don't see him smiling like that to any of the other customers." Emily commented.

"You are crazy." Lorelai said.

"Maybe." Emily shrugged. "I'm sitting in a diner, in a town that says goodbye to a man that has been dying for twenty years, every single day. There's a very good possibility I have gone crazy… But, he knows you are married, doesn't he?" Emily asked.

"Mhm." Lorelai answered, still watching as he took someone's order.

* * *

Lorelai got home later that evening. She dumped her purse and jacket by the door, and made her way into the family room, where Rory was doing her homework. The stereo was blasting, and Rory was bobbing her head, and lip-syncing to the music. 

"Hey darling." Lorelai said, in a funny voice, as she turned down the music.

"Hey." Rory greeted her.

"How's the homework coming?" She asked, as she walked into the kitchen, and took out some leftover pizza.

"Good." Rory said. "Get one for me?" She asked her mom.

"Cold?" Lorelai asked, holding up the pizza.

Rory nodded, and Lorelai handed her a piece on a Daisy Duck plate.

"Gracias." Rory said, nodding her head.

"Spanish homework?" Lorelai asked.

"Yup, I'm in the zone." Rory said, dramatically.

"Who died and made you Britney Spears?" Lorelai asked.

"Hey, those are nice flowers." Rory said, gesturing towards the ones that were still in the vase, on the counter.

"Yeah." Lorelai nodded, touching the petals of the daises. "Dad got them for me." She said.

"That's really nice." Rory said.

"Yeah." Lorelai responded, still touching the flowers.

They were so beautiful, and full of life. They had so much hope of surviving, but Lorelai always killed plants… and soon they would be dead, and stuffed into the trashcan with the moldy pizza.

She always killed plants, and this one wouldn't be any different.

* * *

**Chapter Six… Oh boy!**

**So, my story A Different Path is coming to an end… which means, that I will have way, way more time to write this story… meaning that the updates will come a lot faster. That should make you guys happy…**

**Only one more week until the new episode! Who's excited? I am. Then my Fades to Black story will be up and running once again… Wahoo…**

**Also, I have a story called Stella. It's about That Damn Donna Reed episode. It's just a small two-part thing. The next part of that should be up by tomorrow.**

**So, anyway, the updates should be coming faster after my other stories are done, which will be very, very soon.**

**I hope everybody enjoyed their vacations. If you are like me, it ends today… School tomorrow, oh God… **

**Anyway, I really do love reviews… and I would love if you'd give me some… so yes, please review.**

**In The Dress Your Husband Hates: Chris is in California, and Rory is at school working for the Franklin. Lorelai is bored and decides to go to the Firelight Festival… but what happens when she is introduced to Miss Pattie's Founders Day Punch?**

**Review!**


	7. In The Dress Your Husband Hates

**Kiss with Open Eyes**

**Chapter 7: In the Dress Your Husband Hates**

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary:**** Lorelai's world is falling apart. He is the only one who can make her smile and she just wants to be happy… **

**A/N: Well, guys… I love how I go on and on last chapter how my updates will be so much more frequent… and then it takes me so long to get this next one up. For that, I am so, so sorry… But, to be fair I haven't finished A Different Path yet… Plus this week/weekend has been so crazy. I just haven't had the time… Plus I had a ton of people stay over Friday night… and see, I was planning on writing it very very late on Friday, when I couldn't sleep… but I had people stay over, so I couldn't. So, yes. That is why this took so long… I'm really sorry, though and I hope this is worth it.**

**Please review.

* * *

**

**"**Yes, but, who thought of the word spackle. It's such a weird word… What kind of crazy person would just be like, 'I think I'll name it spackle'? How did they come up with it?" Lorelai babbled as her and Rory walked down the streets of Stars Hollow, eating pizza slices.

"I don't know… How did someone come up with the word… Clown? Or shoe… or any other word in the English language?" Rory argued.

"Well, I think the word toothbrush is pretty self explanatory." Lorelai quipped.

Rory sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Lorelai, Hey Rory." Kirk greeted the girls.

"Hey Kirk." They said, as though it had been rehearsed.

"That is a mighty big lollypop you have there, Kirk." Lorelai snickered, pointing to the huge, rainbow lollypop he was eating.

"Dirty." Rory said.

Lorelai nodded as she giggled.

"I named him Tony." Kirk told the girls.

"Tony?" They asked in unison.

Kirk nodded. "I like to name things." He said.

Lorelai and Rory broke out into laughter. "What other things do you name, Kirk?" Lorelai asked.

"I named my pillows Sal and Dino." He said, not quite understanding what was so funny.

Lorelai and Rory smiled at each other. "Anything else?" Rory asked.

"I had a stuffed animal named Pablo once… but then my brother put it down the disposal." Kirk said sadly.

"That's horrible." Rory said.

Kirk nodded. "I buried what was left of him in the backyard… right next to Uncle Ron… Pablo always liked Uncle Ron."

Lorelai and Rory looked at him strangely.

"Well, we'll see you around, Kirk." Lorelai said, as they began to walk away.

"Are you going to the Firelight Festival tomorrow?" He called after them.

Lorelai and Rory shrugged, and kept walking.

They walked in silence, all the way to Luke's. They made their way inside and took a seat by the window.

"So… Hey, maybe we should go to this." Lorelai suggested, pointing outside where Taylor and others were putting up decorations.

"Can't." Rory said.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Paris." Rory said.

Lorelai gave her a questioning look, obviously wanting more of an explanation.

"Her brilliant idea of the week is to have an 'Extra Special addition of the Franklin.' It's twice as long, twice as many articles, twice as much work…" Rory explained.

"Ah." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded. "But you could go." She said.

"Alone?" Lorelai asked, as if it was the worst thing in the world.

Rory shrugged. "Go with Sookie." She said.

"She's going with Jackson… I don't want to be the third wheel." Lorelai said.

"Well, there's always Kirk." Rory suggested.

"Are you kidding? He goes with his mother." Lorelai responded.

"Oh, right." Rory said.

"What can I get ya?" Luke asked, when he came to the table, his ordering pad all ready to go.

"Cheeseburger… no pickles… no onions… no lettuce." Rory said.

"So… nothing that could possibly be healthy at all." Luke asked.

"Exactly." Rory said. "And a chocolate milkshake."

"You know it has milk in it right?" Luke asked.

"Put some extra chocolate in, and it'll even out." Rory said.

Luke rolled his eyes. "It's a wonder how you're still alive."

"I'll have the same." Lorelai said, quickly before Rory had a chance to respond.

Luke looked at Lorelai for the first time since he had gotten to the table. "Fries?" He asked.

She nodded, still holding his gaze.

"Hey, Luke could go with you." Rory suggested.

"What?" Luke asked.

"The Firelight Festival." Lorelai answered, sounding a little more eager than she had meant to.

"I don't go to those things." Luke said.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked, doing her best not to sound too desperate.

"It's stupid." He replied. "It's just a bunch of couples, holding hands and staring at a fire that they think is so romantic, but really it's polluting the air, and making a huge mess. The square is a mess the next day… Trash everywhere… the grass gets ruined, and you know how anal Taylor is about the grass. He'll spend hundreds of dollars to fix it… Money that could be used to buy new textbooks for the school, or you know, whatever the hell else… It pollutes the air, ruins the economy… It's stupid." Luke said, taking a huge breath at the end.

"Well…" Lorelai said, stunned by his long rant. "That was a very nice rant, Luke." She said.

"Thank you." He said, taking a breath.

"You're welcome." She said, nodding.

"So, is this all?" He asked, pointing to the order pad.

"Yup." Both girls nodded.

"OK." He said, and with that, he left.

* * *

"Bye." Lorelai said sadly.

"You'll find something to do." Rory said, sighing.

"No I won't. I'll sit here all night, doing absolutely nothing… I'll start talking to myself!" Lorelai said, dramatically.

"Mom." Rory said, annoyed.

"You should just drop me off at the mental hospital on the way, because I'm going to go crazy." Lorelai said.

Rory rolled her eyes, kissed her mother on the cheek and grabbed her purse. "I won't be home too late." She said.

"If Paris has any say in that… I won't expect you home until Tuesday." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded. "Bye."

"Bye."

Once the door had closed, Lorelai left out a huge sigh. She picked up the remote that was beside her and turned on the TV. She flipped through all the channels, but there wasn't anything she wanted to watch.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked on all the shelves and even in the vegetable drawer, which was filled with kool-whip containers, and the covers of those yogurts that have the candy inside. She quickly closed it, not finding anything she was interested in eating. She moved to the cabinets, opening every single one and examining what was inside, but then quickly shutting.

She stood in the middle of the kitchen and sighed. It was too quiet. She had to get out of there.

She grabbed her purse that was sitting on the counter, found her keys on the table, and was out the door.

* * *

She got there, and people were already gathered around the big piles of sticks, which she guessed would soon become to bonfire. She parked her car in her usual spot, and skipped over to Luke's.

"Hey." She said to the empty diner. She looked around. Where was he?

"Lorelai?" She heard him call from the back.

"Luke?" She called, trying to follow his voice.

"In the back." He called back to her.

"No, really?" She said, sarcastically.

"What?" He asked, coming out of the backroom, wiping his hands.

"Nothing." She told him. "Coffee?" She asked.

He nodded, and turned on the machine.

"You turned it off?" She asked in disbelief.

"Nobody's here." He said, gesturing towards the empty room. "They're all at the stupid festival."

"Right… the one that will eventually end the world." Lorelai said.

Luke shrugged. "So, what are you doing here tonight, anyway?" He asked.

"What? Not happy to see me?" She asked, smirking.

He rolled his eyes.

"I was just bored at home." She told him. "It was too quiet."

He nodded, as if he understood.

"Rory's at school, Chris is in California… I was all alone. It was boring." She said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

She suddenly felt a little bad for what she had said. He did live alone, didn't he? She hoped she hadn't made him feel bad or anything.

"What time does this thing start anyway?" She asked, trying to change the subject. "7, right?" She asked.

"More like 8." He told her.

"Didn't the flyer say 7?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it usually takes them a hour to find matches." He said.

"They don't bring matches?" She asked.

"This is my town." He said, sarcastically.

"Yes, yes it is." She said, gazing out the window.

"Here." He said, as he placed the coffee cup down in front of her. "5 years off your life." He stated dryly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said, as she brought the cup to her lips, and took a very big sip.

She watched as Luke wiped down the counter, the cup still pressing against her lips.

"What are you doing?" He asked, when he saw her watching her.

"Watching you." She answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"What else is there to watch?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes, and continued wiping down the counter, trying to keep his eyes off of her.

"Did anyone bring any matches?" Taylor's booming voice came from outside, causing Lorelai to jump and drop her coffee cup.

"Dammit." She said, looking down at the broken coffee cup. Luckily she had drunken most of the coffee, and it didn't make a huge mess. "Sorry." She mumbled to Luke, as she started to pick up the broken pieces of the coffee mug.

"I'll get it." Luke said.

"No, no." She replied, collecting all the broken pieces.

"Ow." She yelped, when one of the pieces cut her finger.

"You're bleeding." He told her, rushing to the other side of the counter.

"Ow." She said again, putting her finger in her mouth.

"Let me see." Luke told her.

She shook her head. "It's fine." She said.

"You're bleeding, just let me see it." He told her.

She reluctantlely pulled her finger out of her mouth and let him look at it.

"It's not too deep." He said.

"But it hurts." She argued.

"C'mon, I have band-aids upstairs." He told her.

She could have told him that she had band-aids in her purse, but she followed him behind the curtain and upstairs.

She sat down at the kitchen table, sucking on her finger, watching as he looked through the cabinets for a band-aid.

"Here." He said, as he held up a box of band-aids. He walked over to her, and sat in the chair beside her. He opened the box of band-aids, and gestured for her to take her finger out of her mouth. He began opening a tube of medicine to put on her finger.

"Is it going to sting?" She asked.

"What are you five?" He asked her.

"Hey! I'm bleeding over here. You can't be mean to me." She said.

"It won't sting." He promised her.

Even so, she closed her eyes when he gently rubbed the medicine over the cut.

"I told you." He said, as he put the cap back on the medicine.

She opened her eyes and watched him as he unwrapped the band-aid. Of course, it was one of those gross, plain, tan colored ones.

"I'm going to get you some prettier band-aids." She stated, as he wrapped the band-aid around her finger.

"I don't need pretty band-aids." He told her.

"But Luke, there are so many to chose from. You could get a nice power rangers one… Maybe a Winnie the Pooh, or even a Big Bird." Lorelai said.

Luke rolled his eyes, and starting closing the box of band-aids. He stood up and put them back into the cabinet where he found them.

"So, you're really not going to the festival?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied, turning around and facing her, as he leaned against the counter.

"Why not?" She asked him.

"I told you before." He said.

"But it could be fun." She said.

"I know it won't be." He said.

"How do you know?" She challenged.

"They've had this damn festival every year since I was born… My mother loved them, she made me go every year. And then, when she died, my father made us go every year until he got sick. I've been to plenty of them, and trust me, I know they aren't fun." He told her.

"Well, you've never been with me." She told him, hoping that didn't sound too weird, or too date-ish.

He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, please?" She begged him.

"Don't you have other friends?" He asked.

"They all have lives." She replied.

"Right." Luke said.

"C'mon, what else would you be doing tonight anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I'd find something to do. I'm not that pathetic." He told her.

"C'mon… Just for a little while. After an hour, if you're not having fun, I promise you can leave and I won't even argue." She told him.

"I doubt that'll happen." He said.

"Please?" She asked. "I don't want to go alone." She told him. "Kirk will probably start hitting on me… or he'll try and name my boobs or something." She told him.

"OK, so I'm just going to ignore that last comment." Luke said.

"That's probably best." Lorelai said.

"Yeah." Luke said, folding his arms.

"So, will you go?" She asked. "Just for an hour, and then you can leave." She said.

Luke stared at her for a minute, and then nodded. "Fine." He said.

"Yes! You won't regret it!" She said.

"Of course I will." He said.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at him, this time, and stood up.

"Only for an hour." He said, pointing a finger at him.

"An hour, right." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door.

* * *

"Hey Pattie." Lorelai greeted Miss Pattie, who was standing by the punch bowl, and obviously getting very friendly with it.

"Hey honey, where's Rory?" She asked.

"Oh, she's doing school work tonight." Lorelai said.

"That girl works too hard… You have to get her to take a break sometime, and visit me… Can she dance?" Pattie asked.

"Oh, no. Rory is a horrible dancer." Lorelai said. "She even messes up on the Macerena."

"That's too bad." Pattie said.

"Yeah." Lorelai nodded.

"Luke, is that you?" Miss Pattie asked Luke, who was trying his best to hide behind Lorelai.

"Hi Pattie." Luke said, in defeat.

"What are you doing here? You haven't come to a festival for years." Pattie said.

"It was all me." Lorelai said proudly.

"Darling, how'd you manage that? This one is a tough one. We've been trying to get him to come for years." Pattie asked.

"You just have to know how to work a person." Lorelai smiled, glancing at Luke, who was obviously not pleased.

"Well, cheers to that." Pattie said, lifting her glass in the air, and taking a large sip.

Lorelai laughed.

"Do you want one, honey?" Pattie asked Lorelai, holding up another cup for her. "First one's free." She said.

"OK." Lorelai shrugged. "Want one Luke?" She asked.

"Oh honey, don't even try to get this one to drink Founder's Day Punch… _No one_ can do that." Pattie laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai asked, looking at Luke.

"You have no idea what's in that. One sip, and you'll probably drop dead." Luke said.

Lorelai laughed, and took a sip. "Oh wow." Lorelai said, holding her throat.

"Told you." Luke said.

"Too strong, honey?" Pattie asked.

"No, no… just a little bit stronger than I thought." Lorelai said.

"Alright, I'll see you two around." Pattie said, as she walked away.

Lorelai took another sip of the punch. "You know, it's actually not so bad."

"You're drunk." Luke said.

"C'mon Luke, just try it." Lorelai said, filling up her cup again.

"No way." Luke argued.

"C'mon, when was the last time you were drunk?" She asked.

"High school… the homecoming game." Luke answered.

"And wasn't it fun?" She asked, with a grin.

"No." He answered. "I made out with a crazy girl under the bleachers, then came home, and got smacked by my father, then woke up with a horrible hangover, which was made much worse by my sister's weirdo hippie music that she of course had to blast." Luke ranted.

"Well, I promise I won't let you go near the bleachers, and I won't blast any hippie music." Lorelai said, taking another sip.

"No thanks." Luke said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" She asked.

"I could run home and make a list." He said, sarcastically.

"Man, you really need some fun in your life." Lorelai sighed.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"It's lucky you have me, or you'd spend the rest of your life counting the tiles on the ceiling and organizing the crayon box so all of the crayons are in alphabetical order." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing… but, here, have this." She said, holding out a cup for him.

"No." He told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't feel like dying tonight." He told her.

"C'mon Luke, life is short." She said, pushing the cup towards him.

"Yes, and I'm trying to prolong mine." He said.

"It's fun." She said. "All the cool kids are doing it." She told him teasingly.

"I don't see any cool kids." He said.

"I'm cool." She argued, already feeling a little bit tipsy.

"Yeah, the coolest." He said sarcastically.

"Luke." She stated, trying her best to be serious. "Do you really want to spend your whole life missing out, just because you're afraid of what could happen? Sometimes you just have to let go, and worry about the consequences later." She said.

"Has it been an hour yet?" He asked her.

She looked down at her watch. "8 minutes." She said.

"Damn." He told her, grabbing the cup.

"Yay." She said, clapping her hands.

"If I have some, will you stop bugging me?" He asked.

"Of course." She said. "Girl scouts honor." She said, holding her hand in the air, and doing the girl scouts honor.

"Are you allowed to do that if you're not a girl scout?" He asked.

"How do you know I'm not a girl scout?"

"Just a guess." He shrugged.

"Stop changing the subject and just have some." She ordered.

"If I die, it's your fault." He pointed a finger at her.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll wear something nice to the funeral."

"You better." He said, not meaning for it to sound as flirtatious as it did. And jeez, he wasn't even drunk yet.

"Bottoms up, mister." She said.

He shrugged, and lifted his glass, chugging the entire cup. She did the same, drinking the remainder of her glass.

She took his cup back, and began filling them both up to the top.

"Jeez, that's strong." He said.

"Well, once your drunk, you won't even notice." She said.

He nodded, took his cup back from her, and took another sip, not as big as the last one.

"C'mon Luke, this is going to be fun, I promise." She said, taking his arm and pulling him towards the bonfire that was finally being light.

"I can't believe I'm a Founder's Day Punch Junkie." He mumbled, allowing her to pull him towards the bonfire.

* * *

"Sookie!" Lorelai squeals as she runs towards the woman. She's taken off her heels already, and dumped them by the gazebo, or maybe by the punch bowl. Either way, she couldn't remember.

"Lorelai?" Sookie questioned, as Lorelai came into the light.

"Hi Sookie! Hi Jackson!" Lorelai said, turning to each of them.

"Hi Lorelai." Jackson nods.

"How much punch have you had?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Lorelai said, waving her hand in the air.

"Jeez, you're breath could kill a cow." Sookie said, waving her hands in front of her nose.

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled, gesturing for him to follow her.

"Luke's here?" Jackson asked. "He never comes… not since…" He didn't get the chance to finish, because Luke had already appeared.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Look." Luke said, pointing done to his undone fly.

"That happened to me in the bathroom." She told him, before reaching for the zipper, and zippering his fly up.

Sookie and Jackson exchanged strange looks.

"Honey, how much have you guys had?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, don't worry, we're fine." Lorelai said.

"You aren't driving home are you?" Sookie asked.

"No, no… not yet." Lorelai said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said.

"Luke, make sure she doesn't drive like this, OK?" Sookie tried to get his attention.

"Don't worry Sookie." Luke nodded.

"See, Luke will take care of me, Sookie." Lorelai said, wrapping her arm around Luke's arm.

Sookie bit her lip. "Maybe you should stay with me tonight." Sookie said.

"No, no… Rory will worry." Lorelai said.

"Honey, just call her." Sookie said.

"No, no, it's fine." Lorelai said.

Sookie sighed. "Fine, but I'm going to tell Coop not to let you drive until you pass one of those sober tests." Sookie said.

"OK." Lorelai said.

"Here, give me your keys." Sookie said, holding her hands out.

"Uh… Uhh… There in my purse." Lorelai said, searching her pockets. "Where'd I leave my purse, Luke?" She asked.

"Umm… with Gypsy?" He said, not quite sure.

"Right! Gypsy! I left it with Gypsy!" Lorelai said.

"OK, I'll go get your purse… Don't move OK?" Sookie asked, going over to Gypsy, who was on the other side of the square. Jackson followed closely behind.

"C'mon Luke!" Lorelai said, grabbing his hand and skipping across the street, back towards the diner.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"The diner! Diner, diner, diner." She said.

"Sookie said to stay." He told her.

"No she didn't." Lorelai sang, as they crossed the street.

"Do you have any more booze at the diner?" She asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"It's like Hide and Seek." She said.

"What?"

"The booze is hiding and we are seeking." She said, smiling.

"Do we have to count?" He asked.

"No, no, we can just seek." She told him.

"Kay." He agreed. They opened the diner door, and the ring of the bell went off. They quickly made their way upstairs.

"Hey Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"Yeah?" She asked, stopping on the stairs, and turning to face him.

"I want the Big Birds ones." He told her.

"OK." She nodded.

"Big Bird." She stated softly, and then turned to keep climbing up the stairs.

* * *

"Ah! I found some!" Lorelai shouted to Luke, as he held out an unopened bottle of Captain Morgan's.

"Where?" Luke asked.

"This cabinet." She said, pointing to the cabinet beside the fridge.

"Oh." He said, nodding.

"Do you have shot glasses?" Lorelai asked.

"No." He answered.

"No?" She asked, in disbelief.

"I don't drink much." He shrugged.

"I guess we'll use regular glasses." She said, getting some glasses and handing them to him.

She sat down on the hardwood floor, in the kitchen, and opened the bottle. She very carefully poured some into each of the glasses, only spilling a tiny bit.

"Hey, how clean are your floors?" She asked.

"Clean." He said, and then watched as Lorelai licked all she had spilled, off the floor.

"You're gross." He said.

"Spank you." She said, smiling, and then felt very stupid for saying that. It was cool in 2nd grade, definitely not right now. But she soon forgot about it, and took a sip of alcohol.

She watched as he did the same, and then she stared at her cup.

"What?" He asked.

"We should play a game, it's more fun." She told him.

"I don't know any games." He said.

"I do." Lorelai says proudly. "How about 10 fingers?" She asked.

"How do you play that?" He asked.

"It's so easy… All you do is put out 10 fingers." She said, placing all ten of her fingers on the floor, and waiting until Luke did the same. When he did, she continued. "Then, I say something I have never done before…. Like, I've never owned a diner. And since you've owned a diner, you put a finger down and take a shot." She said. "Get it?" She asked.

"I guess." He said.

"I'll go first!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"I've never had sex with a woman." She said.

Luke rolled his eyes, put a finger down, and took a sip from his glass. Lorelai watched him intently, as she thought about Luke having sex with a woman. Her mind quickly went into the gutter, but came back to reality when Luke placed his glass back down on the hardwood floor, and it made a loud noise.

Lorelai smiled. "Your turn." She said.

"I've never had sex with a guy." He said.

"No fair, you copied me." Lorelai argued.

"So?" He asked.

Lorelai sighed, put a finger down, and took a sip from her glass.

"I've never… seen Kirk naked." Lorelai said.

Luke sighed heavily, put his finger down and took another sip.

"Seriously?" Lorelai asked.

"It's not something I'm proud of." He argued. "_Everyone_ has seen Kirk naked, the kid can't keep his pants on." Luke said.

Lorelai laughed. The sound of her laugh sounded funny to her. She couldn't put a finger on it, but something sounded different.

"I've never been married." Luke said.

Lorelai's head shot up, and she looked at Luke straight in the head, and then down at her wedding rings. The statement made her depressed. She stood up, shakily.

"I have to go." She said, putting her hand on her forehead, and trying to walk to the door, but having a lot of trouble.

"You don't have your keys." He said.

"I have to find Sookie." Lorelai said, feeling as if she was about to cry. Why did he have to say that? Why did he have to bring up Christopher? Dammit.

"Lorelai." He called to her, as he watched her try to walk in a straight line. "You can't drive like that." He told her. "You're drunk."

"Dammit, dammit, dammit." She said, holding on to a kitchen chair for support.

"Wait a while, OK? We'll stop drinking." He said, trying to make sense. God, he wished he was sober. He could barely get his words out the way he wanted.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, sitting down at the kitchen chair. "Stop drinking." She said.

"OK." Luke said, trying to get up, but having a little bit of difficulty. He finally made his way to the kitchen table, and sat beside her.

"God, it's going to take a really, really long time, Luke." Lorelai said, not sure if she was making sense. Her head was spinning, and she was trying to make sense of everything that was going on.

"It's OK." He told her softly.

She flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She just needed a hug right now. She wasn't sure why, but it made sense to her.

"It's OK." He slurred, wrapping his arms around her.

They stayed like that for a while, until all Christopher thoughts were out of Lorelai's head, and all she could concentrate on was how amazing Luke smelled. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it was really, really good.

"God, I haven't been drunk in years." Luke said, as unsure about the situation as Lorelai was. That's the thing about being drunk. You know what's going on, but at the same time you have no idea what's happening. It's like you're somewhere else, watching yourself. It's like you have absolutely no control over your actions. It's like you're dreaming. It's not something that is very easily explained, but the bottom line was that neither of them knew exactly what was happening.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, pulling away from him.

"I haven't been to a festival in years." He said.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah." He told her honestly.

"I told you." She slurred, pointing her finger and touching his lips.

"Yes you did." He nodded.

They looked at each other. Actually, gazing would probably be a more accurate word. They gazed at each other. It was just like one of those scenes from a movie, where the two main characters first kiss. They may have even kissed themselves, but were interrupted by Taylor's booming voice.

"It's 10'oclock people. It's 10 o'clock. Time to clear out." He said, into the microphone.

"I guess it's bedtime." Lorelai said.

"I guess so." Luke said.

Lorelai glanced over at the table, where a pack of cards was leaning against the napkin holder. She wondered if Luke played cards a lot. She could picture him sitting at the kitchen table, playing solitaire. It actually made her a little bit sad.

"Wanna play cards?" She asked.

"OK." He said, reaching for the pack of cards. He didn't bother shuffling. Maybe because he just forgot, or maybe because he knew he wouldn't be able to under the circumstances.

"I need more alcohol." Lorelai stated, standing up, completely forgetting about having to drive home.

Luke must have forgotten, too because he asked her to get him some more too. Lorelai nodded, and filled up their glasses again.

"Here." She said, placing the glass down, spilling a little bit.

"Thanks." He said, trying to focus on his cards.

"What are we playing?" She asked.

"Poker." He replied.

* * *

"I got a royal flush… You lose." Luke told her.

"Dammit." She said, waving her arms in the air. "Lucky you, I wore my black bra." She said, flashing him a flirtatious smile.

"What are you doing?" He slurred, as she took off her shirt.

"Strip poker, duh." She told him, having trouble getting her shirt off.

"Lorelai-" He said.

"C'mon Luke, it's fun." She said, in that peer pressure type of way.

"You're drunk." He told her, plainly.

"So are you." She said, still struggling with her shirt. "Now, come and help me get this off." She said.

He did what she said without even thinking about it. He helped her lift her shirt over her arms, his fingertips lightly brushing her back, causing goose bumps to go up her back.

"Ooh, it's cold." She said, once her shirt was off. She turned around and looked at him, not really realizing how close they were. Damn Founder's Day Punch. She wasn't sure why, but she just couldn't get that feeling off Luke touching her, out of her head.

You know those crazy, romantic, love stories? The ones they make into movies, that you secretly rent and watch on a Sunday night when you are alone? There are billions of love stories out there. There are hundreds and hundreds of romantic novels and movies, but almost all of them have something in common. You always read about or watch, the moment where the man and the woman first touch. It's always described as some magical spark, some sort of charge, where the instantly feel some kind of connection. You can tell that they both feel something, but they aren't sure what.

This is how she felt as this moment. She felt something. She felt a magical spark, some short of charge, type of thing. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but she knew it was good, and it happened when Luke touched her.

She had never felt like that when Christopher touched her. It had never bothered her much because she always figured that those romantic TV moments don't actually happen in real life. She always thought that they never existed.

But then, Luke touched her like that, and she wasn't so sure.

She could feel her head spinning, her stomach doing back flips, her heart pounding so loud that she was sure everyone in the world could hear it.

She shook her head, telling herself that she was drunk and there was no such thing as those love story moments. She told herself that she needed to get out of there, she was married, she had a daughter. She told herself she couldn't do… this, and that she had to get out of here, but her feet weren't moving.

She felt herself sit down, cross-legged on the hardwood floor. She saw Luke do the same.

"So… a fan of Mr. Blackie, here?" She said, cupping her breasts and pushing them up.

Luke laughed and dealt out some more cards. "Do you always name your bras?" He asked.

"I name _everything_." She told him, starting to drum on her bare stomach.

Luke laughed again.

"Hello there, Bert." She said, pointing to his toolbox that was sitting by the door. She crawled towards him, so they were about a foot or two apart. "Hello there, Juan." She said, pointing to his pants.

"Juan?" He asked, laughing.

"Juan!" Lorelai said.

"You can't name my penis, Juan." He told her.

"Yes I can." She said, bouncing up and down.

"Nooo.." He said, slurring.

"Yes, yes, yes… Juan, Juan, Juan." She told him.

He groaned, and she ignored him, looking down at her cards, that he had handed her a few moments ago.

"3." She said, placing 3 cards down.

He gave her three cards, and then took two for himself.

She placed hers down dramatically. "Pair of aces." She said, proudly.

He put his card down. "Pair of fours." He said.

"You have to take something off!" She told him.

"I don't want to." He argued.

"C'mon, everybody's doing it." She said gesturing at her breasts that were almost coming out of her bra. The words that came out of her mouth sounded so familiar, but she wasn't sure where she had heard them before.

He groaned, but then took off his shirt.

"Ooh." She cooed.

"What?" He asked.

"You should show that off a little more, Luke… the ladies would be knocking down the door to get to you." She told him. "either that or Kirk would finally make a move on you." She grinned.

"Jeez." Luke said, beginning to put his shirt back on.

"No, no, no… That's not how you play." She told him, waving her finger in the air. She took his shirt and threw it somewhere by the couch.

"Whatever." He said.

They played one more hand, which Luke lost, causing him to lose his hat.

"Wow." Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked, as he placed his hat on the ground.

"You know, you don't look so bad without your hat." She told him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "It's nice." She told him, putting her hand on her forehead to make her head stop spinning.

"Thanks." She heard him say.

"I'm bored, let's play another game." She said, after a minute or two.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said, standing up and leaning on the kitchen table for support.

"Mhm." He said, standing up. He stumbled his way into the kitchen and sat down on the kitchen floor, still shirtless, and hatless.

"How about Truth or Dare?" She asked, grinning.

He thought for a moment. "Fine." He said.

"Yay." She said, clapping her hands.

"But I refuse to let you paint my nails… and no curlers." He said.

He wasn't making any sense, so she just ignored him.

"Me first." She said.

He nodded.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." He said.

"OK… hmm… how many girls have you had sex with?" She asked. Sure, it wasn't the best question in the world, but she was too drunk to think of anything clever.

He thought about it for a couple seconds. There was Rachel of course… and Anna Nardini… and Crazy Carrie at the homecoming… and Julia Walters freshmen year.

"4." He said.

"4? Really?" She asked. She had sort of expected a few more than 4. Sure, he seemed like a loner, but… he was very good-looking.

"Yeah, 4." He said.

"Kay, your turn." She told him.

"Truth or dare?" He asked, plainly.

"Truth." She said.

"How many guys have you slept with?" He asked, not being able to think of anything more creative.

"Well, that's original." She sighed. "One." She told him.

"One?" His eyes were wide.

"Yes one… I got married when I was 16, what do you expect?" She asked, feeling her head starting to spin.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"So, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He stated.

She thought about it for a long time. "I dare you to… kiss me."

"What?" He asked.

"Kiss me." She told him, more demanding than she meant it.

"No." He said, closing his eyes, feeling as if he was about to fall over.

"Why?" She asked.

"I can't kiss you." He said.

"I'm giving you permission." She said.

"No." He repeated.

"What? You don't want to kiss me?" She asked.

He opened his eyes, and looked at her.

"Don't you think I'm pretty?" She asked, striking a pose.

"Of course I think you're pretty." He told her, slurring, and swaying back and forth, sure that he was going to fall over any second.

"You're beautiful." He told her, honestly.

She smiled at him, and slid closer to him. "Then, kiss me." She said, moving her face closer to his.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as she leaned in.

"What you don't have the guts to do." She told him, with a grin, as if it was a challenge.

Every bone in his body told him not to kiss her, to stand up and walk away. She was married. She had a kid. She had a husband. He couldn't do that. He couldn't kiss her. He couldn't be the other man, the one who helped her cheat on her husband. He'd ruin their friendship. He'd never see her again. She'd never come back. She'd never talk to him again. She'd never forgive him.

Every bone in his body told him not to lean in and kiss her.

But, he had lost control of himself hours ago, and he couldn't stop himself. So, he leaned in and he kissed her.

* * *

His head was screaming _'Luke, you idiot, stop kissing her!' _

But all he could go was slip his tongue into her mouth, and run his fingers through her hair.

Her head was telling her, _'You can't be doing this. You can kiss another man. Stop this right now, go home and wait for Christopher.'_

But all she could go was open her mouth, when she felt his tongue on her lips, and run her fingers through the small curls on his head.

He stood up, helping her do so as well, not once taking his lips off of hers, and began running his fingers down her bare back, and her stomach.

She smiled against his lips and placed her hands on his chest, stroking it gently for a few seconds. Then she wrapped her arms around his strong body, and held on to him for dear life, because she knew if she let go, her knees would give out and she'd collapse.

He slowly led her over to the bed, stumbling all the way there. He knew they wouldn't be able to stand up on their own for much longer. He sat down on the end of the bed, and looked up at her.

Lorelai shook her head and looked straight into his eyes. It wasn't something that she'd ever be able to explain, if she even remembered this night at all. But, what she saw in his eyes allowed her to climb onto his lap, and kiss him harder than she had before. She placed her hands on his cheeks, running her fingers along his jaw line, touching his stubble softly. She adjusted herself on his lap, so each of her knees was on either side of him and she was straddling him.

He leaned back so he was lying down. He wasn't able to sit up any longer. He had no idea how he hadn't passed out yet. How much alcohol did he have anyway? He was going to have an insane hangover tomorrow.

He ran his arms up and down her arms, and then across her back. And suddenly, he found himself unclipping her bra.

Her bra fell on his chest, and she reached for it, and threw it somewhere near his shirt. Then she reached for his pants, and attempted to unbutton his pants. She was so drunk, she could barely unbutton his pants. That should be a clue, right? Don't have sex if you can't unbutton the guys pants. But, he helped her out, and soon his pants were added to the pile of clothes in the corner.

She slipped out of her jeans, and played around with her thong.

"Pretty huh?" She whispered against his neck, and she sucked the skin behind his ear.

"Yeah." He said, breathlessly.

"Half off, too." She said, unsure of what she was even talking about at this point.

"Nice." He said, groaning as the word escaped his lips.

She pulled away slightly, admiring the red spot on his neck. Then she found him, pulling her panties down her leg. She slipped out of them, and allowed Luke to throw them somewhere in the room.

She pushed against him, and snuck her hand down his pants.

He groaned again, and she smiled. She liked having this affect on people. Christopher was always very quiet during sex. She didn't really like quiet sex, although she had never had loud sex, so she couldn't really say much.

She pulled his boxers to his knees, and he did the rest, throwing them beside the window.

She ran her hand against him. "Juan." She whispered.

"Not Juan." He said, with his eyes closed.

"You have a better name?" She asked, slurring.

He shook his head.

"Juan." She said again, before taking her hand off of him, and returning her lips to Luke's.

She began to position herself over him. Luke had his hands on her hips, and stroked her hipbone.

"Lorelai." He said, breathlessly.

"Mhm?" She asked, in a daze.

"We- we." He said, not able to finish the sentence.

"What?" She asked, lying back down on top of him.

"We can't." He barely got out.

"Yes… we can." She said, separating the words.

His eyes were still closed, and she wasn't sure what he was thinking. She wasn't even sure what she was thinking.

"Be my number two, Luke." She heard herself say. She wondered if that even made sense, but he opened his eyes and she thought that he understood.

"Lorelai." He said, in a whisper. "You're married."

She cringed. She looked at him, and the way he was looking at her, she wasn't even sure if he had actually just said that. Maybe she was just imagining it. But, she looked at him, and then down at her wedding ring. She looked up at him again, into his beautiful blue eyes, and she did the only thing she could think of.

She slipped her wedding ring off her finger, placed it on the night table, turned back to Luke, and kissed him as hard as she could.

**

* * *

Alright, so I realize how ooc that was… but, they were drunk. And when you're THAT drunk, you tend to be out of character.**

**Just thought I'd point that out. **

**Anyway, who is excited about Tuesday night? I know, I am. Man, I hate hiatus. **

**If you go to fanforum, or probably AOL there is a clip from Tuesday's episode. Lorelai goes into the diner and talks to Luke. It's nothing major. It's a little weird if you ask me, but sweet I guess. **

**So, yes, you can check it out if you want. **

**Yep. How was everybody's weekend? Mine was good, thanks for asking. The pats won vs. the Jaguars in playoffs last night, so I'm happy about that. **

**School tomorrow, and lucky me, I have a math final. I have no idea why we have it right now. It's weird. But, whatever**

**BTW, I wrote this sort of fast, and I didn't really get a chance to proofread it a ton of times like I usually do, so I'm sorry if it's crap. I just wanted to get it out, so sorry if there's lots of mistakes, or if it's sucks.**

**Anyway, a review would be o so nice. **

**Next chapter: **

**The Elevator Only Goes Up to Ten:**** Lorelai comes home, and faces Rory, who is late for school. Lorelai is alone again, and remembers the night before. She has many things she has to think about, but her thoughts are interrupted by Christopher, who is back from California a little earlier than expected. **

**26 pages… You know I deserve a review. **

**Pretty please? **

**With sugar on top? **


	8. This Elevator Only Goes up to Ten

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 8: The Elevator Only Goes Up to Ten **

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary:Stars Hollow was a lovely town, everything about it fascinated her. Especially the man in the backwards baseball cap, standing behind the counter at Luke's diner. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it was definitely something. **

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter like 10 times... Actually, only twice, but whatever. I hope you like it! Please review!**

**

* * *

**

Her hands shook as she took her keys out of the ignition. She was home way too soon. It was a funny thing, but she couldn't even remember the ride home. It went by much too fast. Maybe she was still drunk? No. She had walked in a straight line all the way to Sookie's house, right? She was fine.

She picked up her purse from the passenger seat, and got out of her car. She sighed, when she looked up at the house in front of her. She quickly looked down at the ground, and began walking up the stone path. She examined the grass, the perfectly mowed, perfect shade of green, grass. Christopher always insisted on hiring people to do their grass. He always insisted it be perfect. It wasn't something most people knew about Chris, but he was definitely anal when it came to the grass. He probably got it from his father. He used to hire people to vacuum his lawn, at least Chris wasn't like that.

She sighed again, as she walked up the steps to her front door. It was already bright outside. She froze for a moment, before unlocking the front door. She wondered if Rory was still home. Maybe she should wait until school had started. She glanced down at her watch. School was starting in 20 minutes. Maybe she had already left?

She knew Rory was probably worried about her. She half expected two hundred police cars to be lined up and down the street, but maybe Rory had fallen asleep. She knew she had probably called, probably more than once. But, when Lorelai found her purse with Sookie, her phone was already dead. Probably because Rory had called so many times, and killed the battery.

She knew she had to get home to Rory.

And now, here she was. She was home for Rory. But, now it didn't seem like such a good idea. She didn't want to face Rory yet. She didn't want to lie to her, but of course she'd have to.

She almost turned around, got back in the car, and drove off.

Almost.

Damn Rory's good hearing.

Before she even had the chance to turn around, and run away, the front door swung open.

"Mom?" Rory said, when she saw her pale mother standing in front of her.

"Hi." Lorelai said, the sound of her voice sounded so far away, so weird, so different, and so, so scared.

"Where have you been?" Rory asked.

"Well, I went to the Firelight Festival." Lorelai started. Why hadn't she come up with a lie on the way home?

"Come inside." Rory said, allowing Lorelai to go inside the house. It wasn't cold outside, but Lorelai was shaking a lot.

"Thanks." Lorelai said, softly as she passed her daughter.

Lorelai went straight for the coffee and poured herself some. She took a sip, and it made her head feel a little better. She hadn't even realized just how much her head was hurting, until that moment.

"What happened, Mom?" Rory asked.

"I- um." Lorelai began, but took another sip of coffee, to give herself more time to come up with a suitable and believable lie.

"Yeah?" Rory asked.

"Well, I went to the festival… and well I had some Founder's Day Punch… maybe a little too much." Lorelai began. "And then Sookie told me not to drive home, so I went to her house." Lorelai said. Good, good, that's believable… and it's half true, right?

"I guess I feel asleep on the couch." Lorelai shrugged. "I know I should have called, but I just fell asleep, and my cell phone died… I'm sorry." She said. Wow this was major deja-vu. She felt like she was 15 again, making stupid excuses for why she wasn't in her bed at 2 AM, when Emily came in her room.

Rory nodded. She had this weird feeling that there was much more to the story than Lorelai was telling her, but she decided to let it go, and believe her mother's story. After all, she did look like she had a horrible hangover.

"There's macaroni and cheese in the closet." Rory said.

Lorelai looked up at her daughter, and smiled. Thank God she believed her. "Hang over food." Lorelai stated, trying her best to look happy, and not so completely miserable.

"I'd make it for you, but Madeline is picking me up in a bit… I called her for a ride since you weren't home. I have to work on the Franklin. I should be home around 5." Rory explained.

Lorelai nodded. "I'm gonna change." She said, as she walked into her room.

She closed the door tightly, and fell down on her bed. She buried her face in the pillows, and shut her eyes, as if she never wanted to open them again.

"Mom, I'm leaving." Rory said, through the door.

"Bye." Lorelai said.

"Bye." She heard Rory say, before the door slammed shut, and she heard a car pull out of the driveway.

She lied in her bed, not moving for a few minutes, but eventually got up. She sat up and looked around the empty bedroom.

She couldn't remember a lot from last night, but there were a few moment she recalled, and she was sure she'd remember more as the day went on. That's how it always worked, although she wasn't sure she really wanted to remember.

She sighed, and got out of bed. She needed a bath. A nice, long bath. Maybe she could wash away some of this feeling.

She sighed, as she wrapped her robe tightly around her wet body. She stood in front of the mirror, and wiped away some of the fog with her arm. She looked at herself, and sighed again.

She looked strange. Maybe it was just the hang over. Or maybe she just looked guilty. She wondered if anyone would be able to tell. Rory couldn't, but it was Rory, and she always believed the best in people.

She wondered if she looked like she had just had sex last night. She wondered if Chris would be able to tell.

God, how could she have done this? She cheated on her husband. She cheated on Chris… with Luke. She had sex with Luke. She worried Rory. She cheated on Chris. She was a cheater. She had an affair. Did that count as an affair? She made a mental note to look it up the word later.

Now she'd never be able to go to the diner ever again. She'd never be able to set foot in Stars Hollow. Great, she still had that fundraiser next week. Maybe she wouldn't see Luke. Fuck. She asked him to bring coffee to the Inn. Maybe he wouldn't show up. Maybe he'd know how awkward it'd be. Maybe he'd just know. Hopefully he would know.

She opened the medicine cabinet to get some of that really great smelling body cream, but froze when she saw what was on her finger. It wasn't the same band-aid she had on before.

"_How's your finger?" Luke asked gently touching the finger with the band-aid on it, as they lied in bed together._

"_It'd be better if it wasn't wearing such an ugly band-aid." Lorelai slurred back, laughing at herself._

"_I'll go to Doose's and get Big Bird one's tomorrow." He said._

_Lorelai looked over at the clock. "It is tomorrow, silly." She said._

"_It's way past Taylor's bed time." He said._

"_It's 1:30." Lorelai stated._

_Luke nodded._

"_Do you think Taylor has security cameras?" Lorelai asked._

"_It's a small town, nobody needs security cameras." Luke said._

_Lorelai nodded, and then jumped out of bed._

"_Where are you going?" He asked._

"_To get myself a pretty band-aid, you coming?" She asked, slipping her clothes back on._

_Luke shrugged, and got out of bed. He went around the room, collecting his clothing, and then put it on._

"_Hurry up, you're slow." She said anxiously._

"_Keep your pants on." He slurred, as he struggled putting his sock on._

"_That's not what you said before." She winked. "Ooo, pretty." She said, reaching for the booze, and then taking a swig. "Want some?" She asked_

_He grabbed the bottle, and took a big sip. Then, he followed her out of his apartment. _

_"It's locked." Lorelai pouted. _

_"Did you think it'd just be unlocked? C'mon, it's Taylor." Luke said, closing his eyes, and running his finger through his hair. _

_"Hmm… Oh!" She said, pulling her keys out of her purse. _

_"What are you doing?" He asked. _

_"It's my gym card… C'mon, it's in every movie." She said, taking the card and unlocking the door. "Oh my God! Oh my God! It worked, Luke! It worked!" She said. _

_"Shhhhhh…" She said, putting his fingers against his lips. _

_"That last sip starting to kick in?" She laughed, starting to feel it, too. _

_"Mhm." He said, nodding, his eyes still closed. _

_"C'mon." She said, taking his hand and stumbling into Doose's. "Where are the band-aids?" _

_"Over there." He pointed. _

_"OK, OK… Hmm… does this say glow in the dark?" She asked, squinting and trying to see clear. Man, that stuff was strong. _

_"I don't know. Why didn't we bring a flashlight?" He asked. _

_"OK, OK, how about these?" She asked. "That's yellow, right? Big Bird is yellow." _

_"Kay." He said. _

_"Let's go." She said. _

_"Relax, everyone is sound asleep." He said, taking the box from her, and opening it. _

_"What are you doing?" She asked. _

_He unwrapped the band-aid, and then took off the one she already had on. He wrapped the new band-aid around her finger. She watched as he brought her finger to his lips and kissed it. _

_"Mmm, much better." She smiled. _

Lorelai touched the band-aid, and fell to the bathroom floor. It wasn't even Big Bird. It had ducks on it, not Big Bird. That's practically the opposite.

She sighed, and dragged herself off the bathroom floor. She opened the bathroom door, and goose bumps ran up her body, as she stepped into the cold bedroom.

She got dressed quickly, trying to get warm again. She pulled a sweater over her head, and then hung her towel up in the closet.

She went back into the hall, and then into the kitchen, where she headed straight for the coffee maker. She poured herself a very large cup of coffee, and then sat down on the couch.

She took a very large sip, not even caring that the coffee was burning her tongue. It was nowhere near as good as Luke's. Too bad she'd never get to have it again. She's so stupid sometimes. She should have asked Luke how he made it. He probably wouldn't have told her anyway, but why hadn't she asked.

Because she didn't just go to Luke's for the coffee.

No, she didn't just think that. Of course, it was just for the coffee. What else would she go there for? She almost hit herself on the head for being so stupid, but decided against it since her head was still killing her.

She needed some macaroni and cheese.

She got up and went back into the kitchen, setting her coffee cup down, and getting a pot from the drawer below the oven. She tried her best not to hit the pots against each other, because she knew that would be very bad for her headache.

She filled it up with water. She must have filled it up too much, because as she walked over to the stove, some spilled and made a puddle on the floor. She put the pot on the stove, turned it on, and then went to go clean up the mess she made. She grabbed some paper towels, and bent over to wipe it up. She looked down at the puddle, and saw her own reflection in it.

_Lorelai laughed as she looked down in the water. "What is this called again?" She asked. _

_"Larson's dock." He said, lifting up his Zima and taking a sip. _

_"Christopher's parents used to have a driver named Lars. One time we thought he was a Russian spy. Long story, but it turned out, he wasn't. He was Irish." Lorelai explained. _

_"You get talkative when your drunk, don't you?" He asked. _

_"So do you! You just talked about Repunzel for 20 minutes!" She laughed, taking a sip of her Zima. _

_"I did?" He asked. _

_"Yes! Right after we stole the Zima." _

_"Oh yeah." Luke nodded, then looked down at his Zima. "I can't believe I'm drinking chick beer." _

_"I won't tell." She said. _

_"You better not." He said. _

_She laughed, and took another sip. _

_"But really, it's so unrealistic. Her freaking hair would fall out, if the prince actually climbed up it." Luke said. _

_"Here we go again." _

_Luke laughed, finished off his Zima, and then grabbed another one from the box they stole from Doose's. _

_"I think Taylor was using it for a stepping stool or something." Luke said. _

_"Yeah, this is a very big dent." She said, pointing to it. _

_"Yeah." Luke agreed. "Want one?" _

_"Yes please!" She said. _

_He laughed, and handed her one. Then they both stared down into the water. _

_"I can see us." She said. _

_"What?" _

_"In the water, dummy. Our reflections." She said. _

_"Yeah." _

_"Don't we make a pretty couple?" She asked, leaning against his shoulder, and scooting closer to her. _

_"Yep." _

Lorelai wiped up the rest of the water, and threw the paper towel in the trash. She went over to the counter and picked up the box of macaroni. Fairly Odd Parents. Oh boy, she thought sarcastically.

She tore open the box, and poured the macaroni into a measuring cup. There was still half the box left, she sighed and poured the rest in.

By that time, the water was finally boiling, and she poured the macaroni in, and turned the temperature down a little bit.

She turned around, and her glanced fell to the kitchen table, where a game of solitaire was set up. Rory was probably playing it, when she waited for her. It was only half done.

Lorelai walked over to the kitchen table, and sat in the chair, and began finishing the game. She picked up the King of clubs, and stared at it for a moment.

_"Hey, you wanna play again?" She asked seductively, holding up the King of Clubs. _

_"Strip poker?" He asked. _

_"Oh yeah." She said. _

_He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Can't we just skip the poker, and strip now?" He asked, leaning in and kissing her. _

_Once they pulled away, she leaned her forehead against his. "I guess we could do that." She said, grinning. _

_They stumbled over to the bed, and finally collapsed on it. _

_"What time is it?" She asked, as he kissed her neck. _

_"Don't know." He said. _

_She glanced over at the clock, while running her fingers through his hair. Her vision was blurry, and she couldn't see the numbers on the clock. _

_"I feel like I should be somewhere." She mumbled. _

_"What?" _

_"Eh, nothing."_

Lorelai threw the card down on the table, and walked back to her macaroni. She stirred it for a few seconds, and then put the cover back on. She walked around the house, aimlessly, trying to pass the time, and forget about everything that happened last night.

She walked back into her room, and turned the radio on softly, so she could have something to distract her thoughts.

* * *

"Hey Kirk, anything else?" Luke asked.

"No thanks Luke." Kirk said.

"Alright." Luke said, beginning to turn around.

"Hey, Luke?" Kirk asked.

"What Kirk?"

"Wanna play the Random Word Game?"

"What?"

"The Random Word Game."

"No." Luke said, starting to turn around.

"Please?" Kirk begged.

"No." Luke said, turning around and beginning to pour coffee for his customers. God, it was so loud in there today, and he had a headache. It wasn't too bad, but it was something. He returned to the counter, and began running through some receipts.

"Pony." Kirk said.

"Kirk." Luke growled.

"Penguin." Kirk said.

Luke rolled his eyes, and chose to ignore him.

"Honey ham." Kirk said. "Parakeet… C'mon Luke, jump in anytime." Kirk said.

"I'm not jumping in, Kirk. I'm not playing." Luke grunted.

"Toe nail." Kirk said.

"Hey Luke?" Kirk asked.

"Kirk." Luke growled again, giving him an evil glare.

"You have something on your neck."

_"Sleepy." She said, scooting closer to him. _

_"Go to sleep." He told her. _

_"OK." She answered. _

_He kissed the top of her forehead, and she opened her eyes. _

_"I don't like going to sleep drunk." She said. _

_"Why not?" _

_"Cuz I always wake up feeling like I'm still drunk." _

_"What?" _

_"I don't know, I just do." She shrugged. _

_"Kay… What do you want to do?" _

_"Can I paint your nails?" She aksed. _

_"Nope." He answered. _

_"Pretty please?" _

_"Nope." _

_"But you're drunk!" _

_"I don't like pink." He pouted. _

_"Yellow? It's the color of Big Bird!" She giggled. _

_"Big Bird is cool." He pouted. _

_"Yes, very, very cool." She nodded. "I just didn't know you were the Sesame Street type." _

_"I'm not. I just like birds." He said. _

_"Birds are nice." She replied. _

_"Yep." He nodded. _

_"Hey, look." She said, pointing to the spot on his neck. _

_"What?" He asked. _

_"It's shaped like a heart." _

_"What is?" _

_"The hickey I gave you." She told him proudly. _

_"Hickey?" He asked. _

_"Yeah." She said. _

_"Great, Miss Pattie is going to love that." He said. "I'll never ever hear the end of it." He slurred. _

_"It's shaped like a heart." She repeated, tracing it with her finger. "That has to be a sign."_

Before he knew it, he was behind the curtain, up the stairs, and inside his apartment. He was standing in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, staring at the spot on his neck.

It wasn't even really heart-shaped. It sort of was, but it was more, apple shaped than heart shaped. He sighed, and touched the spot, examining it in the mirror.

He prayed that no one would notice. But, if Kirk noticed, than everyone else probably would, too.

But what would he say? He wouldn't say anything. Right.

He touched the spot again, stared at himself in the mirror, and wondered what she was doing.

* * *

Lorelai stood up, and went back to the kitchen. The noodles were finally done. She reached and got one of those strainer thingies, and then poured the noodles into it.

She went into the fridge and got the milk and butter. She put the required amount of each inside the pot, and the poured that fake cheese stuff in it, too. She went back to the sink and got the noodles, and then put them in the pot, too.

She tried not to think about it, as she stirred the mixture together, but she couldn't help it.

It had been really, really good. Incredible, even. It was nothing like sex with Christopher. All she could recall from that night, was how great he made her feel, the way he touched her, and the way he kissed her. It had all been great.

At least she had that going for her. At least she had ruined her marriage and her friendship over really good sex, and not horrible sex.

She wanted to smack herself for thinking like that, but she couldn't. Her head hurt too much.

She poured the macaroni and cheese into a really, really big bowl, and settled down on the couch to eat it.

She didn't want to think about any of this. She didn't want to think about Chris, or Rory, or even Luke. But, she couldn't think about anything else.

Should she tell Christopher? Even after all that talk about trying again. Should she break his heart and tell him she cheated on him?

No. She couldn't do that. She couldn't hurt him like that. Even after everything that happened between the two of them, she still cared about him, a lot, and she couldn't do that.

And she definitely couldn't do that to Rory. She'd hate her. She'd never talk to her again. She'd go and live with Christopher, or she'd go to college far away and lose contact with her. She'd never meet her grandchildren. She'd never see Rory graduate, or get married.

She couldn't tell Chris.

She would hurt everyone around her. She'd hurt everyone, and most importantly Rory.

No, she couldn't tell Chris.

Should she talk to Luke? Should she ask him to keep it a secret? Should she tell him to just forget it ever happened, and to forget about her? Should she tell him that it meant nothing?

No. She couldn't do that.

Because, maybe it did mean something.

Damn, she needed to go for a walk.

* * *

She got home around 4:00, and was about to take a very long nap, when the front door opened.

"Honey, I'm home!"

No, it couldn't be. He wasn't supposed to be home until Tuesday.

"Chris?" She called.

"Yes?" He asked, in a very cheery voice. He walked into the kitchen, with a smile on his face, and it made her want to throw up. The guilt was definitely coming back. He just looked so happy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What? Not happy to see me?" He asked. She winced, after he said that. She remembered saying it to Luke the night before. Why did every single freaking thing have to remind her about Luke?

"You weren't supposed to be home until Tuesday." She said.

"I know, but I came home early… Wanted to surprise my girls." He smiled. Then, he looked around the house. "Where's my other girl?"

"Franklin. Paris is going crazy." Lorelai answered.

"Again?" He asked.

"Yup." She answered.

"You're beautiful." He told her, bringing his hand to her cheek.

She tried her hardest not to cringe again. Luke had said that to her last night. She remembered it pretty clearly.

"Then, kiss me." She said, just as she had the night before.

He leaned in and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him as hard as she could. She wanted to convince herself that she loved Chris, that she felt nothing at all for Luke, that last night was just a stupid, drunken hook up, that it had meant nothing, and that she was happy with Chris.

And as she kissed him, all she knew was that none of those things were true.

* * *

**So, how'd you guys like that new eppy? I loved it. I'm so glad that we have our Lorelai/Rory scenes back. The L/L scenes were better, too. **

**Anyways, here's a preview for next chapter. **

**The Stain that won't Come off the Sheets: The DAR is having their function at the Dragonfly. Lorelai can't stop thinking about Luke, and takes a little trip to the local diner. **

**Please, please, please review!**


	9. Every Soldier Says Hes Not Afraid to Die

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 9: Every Soldier Says He's Not Afraid to Die**

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary: ****Stars Hollow was a lovely town, everything about it fascinated her. Especially the man in the backwards baseball cap, standing behind the counter at Luke's diner. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it was definitely something. **

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? **

**So, I changed the title of this… I'm not sure why, I just felt like it. **

**FYI: For anyone that is reading A Different Path, I am aware that I still have not posted the last chapter. I've actually written about 4 different versions of it, because I keep changing my mind about it. That's why it has been taking me so long. But, it will be up soon, I promise. **

**Anyway…

* * *

**

"Hey, what happened to your finger?" Chris asked, when they pulled away. She really wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face, and she wasn't even sure why.

Lorelai froze, and started playing with her hair. "I uh, I just cut it, that's all."

"You cut it?" He asked.

"On glass." She said. Well, it was the truth.

"Nice band-aid." He said in that voice that he always thought turned her on, but the truth was, it never really did.

"Thanks." She told him.

"So, uh what are you doing for the next hour?" He said, moving closer.

She took a step backwards, and grabbed her purse. She gave him an apologetic smile. "Oh, sorry, but I have to go to my parents." She said, just trying to make up something, anything really.

"Your parents?" He asked.

"Yeah, well, you know I have that DAR thing with my mother… and you know Emily, she's flipping out about it as usual. So, we just have some things to take care of. I won't be late." She told, barely giving him enough time to say goodbye, before she was out the door.

She sat in the car and sighed. She wasn't even sure what had just happened there. She started the car, and backed out of the driveway.

She didn't actually have to go to the Gilmore's, so she just drove around a little.

Millions of thoughts were racing through her head. She wasn't sure where to even begin.

How was she going to do this? How could she keep a secret like this forever? How could she lie to him, every day for the rest of her life? How could she sneak around, and make stupid excuses to get away from him?

Was this how the next few years were going to be?

He'd come home, and she'd make up some stupid excuse to get away from him? He'd notice. Rory would notice. She couldn't do this. Not forever, anyway.

So, maybe she should tell him?

Maybe she should just tell him what happened. Explain that she was really drunk, and that it meant nothing.

But, did it mean nothing?

Eh, she'd get to that later. Now she had to figure out what to do with Christopher.

If she told him about the night with Luke, he'd be mad. He'd be really, really mad. He'd probably hunt Luke down and try to beat the shit out of him. She wondered if Luke could take him. Yeah, he could. Christopher could beat up guys like Jason Stiles, but Luke had twice as much muscle as Chris did.

What if Chris told Rory about what she did? What if he told her parents? What if he left her and took Rory with him?

God, this was bad.

She couldn't tell him. There were too many consequences. There were too many things that could go wrong. There were too many things that could get completely ruined.

She'd have to keep the secret.

And before she even completely registered what was happening, she opened her car door, and slammed it shut. She was about halfway across the street, when she realized what she was doing.

There she was. Luke's Diner. William's Hardware.

Her car knew what she was thinking about. Her car knew what she wanted.

The coffee, right?

Of course. Just the coffee.

She stood there, in the middle of the street, watching him. She felt sort of weird, just standing there watching him. She didn't really feel like a stalker. She just felt like she shouldn't be looking.

He had just finished wiping off the counter. He looked really tired. He looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. That made two of them.

He turned off the light, and then, she saw as his apartment light went on. She turned around, and walked towards the gazebo. She still had an hour or two more to kill before she could go home.

"Hi Pattie." Lorelai smiled, as she greeted the woman.

"Oh hello dear." Miss Pattie smiled, warmly.

"So, anything new in the Hollow?" Lorelai smiled, sitting beside the woman, on the bench.

"Well… did you hear that Susie Peatman is pregnant? It's amazing really…" Pattie said.

"Why?"

"Well dear, Jack Peatman only has one testicle."

"Oh, wow." Lorelai said, definitely not expecting that.

"Yes… they're a lovely couple. It's too bad about Jack, though. Did you know her father invented Post-it-Notes?" Pattie asked.

"No, I didn't." Lorelai said.

"He's a pretty rich man."

"I bet." Lorelai said.

Pattie nodded.

"Well, Pattie, I better get going."

"Alright, bye dear."

"Bye."

She got up from the bench, and walked around the square a little. She hugged her coat around her body, as the wind hit her face, and whipped her hair around.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. How could she just forget about this? How could she just pretend that it never happened? How could she keep it a secret?

And, what if he told someone?

No, no, Luke wouldn't tell anyone. He wouldn't.

Goosebumps ran up her arms, and she hugged her coat tighter, and rubbed her arms, trying to get rid of the goose bumps. Why were they called goose bumps, anyway? Do geese have them, or something? Who thought to name them that?

She'd google it when she got home.

She sighed, and started walking back to the car. It was getting chilly out, and all she had was a very light jacket.

She got in the car, rested her eyes for just a second, and then started the car. She turned on the radio. She definitely needed her tunes.

_I think that you know what to do  
Impossible? Yes, but it's true  
I think that you know what to do, yeah  
I'm sure that you know what to do _

_You're lost little girl  
You're lost little girl  
You're lost _

* * *

"Lorelai, can you remember to tell Ellen about the tea?" Her mother asked her. They had been at the Independence Inn for hours, setting up for the event about to talk place. Lorelai still hadn't seen Luke. 

"I can remember a lot of things." Lorelai told her mother.

"Lorelai." Emily said, obviously very annoyed and stressed. "This is serious, Ellen is deathly allergic to oranges."

"There's oranges in the tea?"

"It's orange flavored." Emily said.

"I'll tell her." Lorelai said, not even wanting to get into it. She was too preoccupied. She couldn't stop thinking about Luke. She wondered if he would come by. She wondered if he had even remembered. She wondered how he'd act around her if he did come.

"Hey." Sookie said, coming from behind her. Lorelai jumped at the sound of her voice. "Oh, sorry." She said.

"Oh hey Sookie, you scared me." Lorelai said, putting her hand on her heart.

"Sorry." Sookie said again. "Just taking a break, thought I'd see how you're doing."

"I'm fine." Lorelai said nervously. "How was your date with Jackson?" Lorelai asked, wanting the subject to change.

"Wonderful." Sookie said, getting those dreamy eyes, she always got when Jackson was mentioned. Lorelai thought it was so sweet, but it also made her a little jealous. More than she'd like to admit.

"What movie did you end up seeing?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't remember." Sookie giggled.

"Well, that's always a good sign." Lorelai smiled.

Sookie nodded, then stopped, when she realized something. "Hey." She said.

"Yeah?"

"You never told me what happened after the Firelight Festival." Sookie said, pointing a finger at her.

"What?" Lorelai said, even though they both knew she had heard Sookie.

"The Firelight Festival. I asked you yesterday, and you never told me." Sookie said.

"I didn't? Oh… well." Lorelai said, nervously.

"So, what happened?" Sookie asked with a smile.

She wasn't sure what compelled her to spill her heart out to Sookie, but she did. She found herself pushing Sookie to the side, in the corner, where no one would hear them.

"I was with Luke." Lorelai said, quietly.

"Luke?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai nodded, biting her lip, and Sookie knew this was going to be bad.

"Well, um, what happened?" Sookie asked, almost afraid to ask.

"Sookie, you can't say anything." Lorelai said.

Sookie nodded, biting her own lip. "I won't say anything." She promised.

"Nobody, Sookie… not even Jackson." Lorelai said.

"I won't." Sookie said.

"We… we had sex." Lorelai said.

Sookie's mouth dropped open. She had a feeling that Lorelai was going to say that, but she was still completely surprised once she actually did.

"You… You…" Sookie said, not even able to get the words out.

"I know." Lorelai said. "We were really, really drunk."

"Have you talked to him?" Sookie asked.

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"I'm not sure."

"What'd Christopher say?" Sookie asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked, surprised by the question.

"Christopher… Was he mad when you told him? Of course he was mad… but, things are OK, right?"

"Sookie…" Lorelai started, and Sookie knew what she was going to say.

"You haven't told him?"

"No." Lorelai said quietly.

"Are you going to?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai looked away, studying the flower arrangement that sat on the table closest to them. Sookie knew what that meant.

"Lorelai…"

"Sookie, you don't understand. I can't tell him." Lorelai said.

"You're just going to lie to him forever?"

"Not forever." Lorelai said.

"So, what, you're going to tell him in a month or two?"

"We aren't going to be married forever, Sookie."

"That doesn't make it OK to cheat on him!" Sookie said, in a forceful whisper.

Lorelai studied the flower arrangements again. She didn't know how they had gotten them to be so perfect. Not even one tiny leaf wasout of place.

"Nobody deserves that, Lorelai… Not Christopher, and not Luke." Sookie said.

"Luke?"

"He's going to feel so guilty, Lorelai. He won't be able to live with himself." Sookie said.

"You think I don't feel guilty?" Lorelai asked, defensively.

"I don't know… but… you can't… you can't… have sex with Luke."

"I _know_ that, Sookie." Lorelai said, getting angry. "Look, just forget it, OK? I thought you'd understand, I thought I could talk to you… but I guess I was wrong." Lorelai said, before walking away from her.

Sookie watched as she turned the corner, shaking her head.

* * *

"Lorelai, hello." 

"Hey Ellen, looking good." Lorelai smiled.

"You, too, honey." Ellen nodded.

"Thanks… Oh hey, just a warning, don't drink the tea." Lorelai said.

"Why not?"

"It's orange flavored." Lorelai said.

Ellen nodded. "That Emily." She said with a laugh.

"I hear ya." Lorelai laughed, as she made her way to greet the other ladies.

"Paula, I'm loving the earrings, I guess the divorce finally went through, huh?" Lorelai laughed.

"Lorelai, you are bad."

"Have a nice night, Paula." Lorelai laughed, and waved, as she kept walking.

"Donna… where's Steven?" She asked, with a smile.

"Oh, at the club… can't pry those men away from there. I could be wearing nothing but pennies and fishnets… but as long as there's something going on at the club, I might as well be wearing a bright orange poncho, and hiking boots."

"Pennies?"

"A childhood fantasy of his." Donna shrugged.

"I'll leave it at that." Lorelai said, confused.

"The way it should be." Donna tipped her glass, and Lorelai kept going.

"Cheryl, how are the strawberry tarts?"

"Wonderful Lorelai, you should try one."

"Oh, I'm more of a Pop Tart kind of girl… Maybe later?"

"You don't know what you're missing." The woman smiled, and Lorelai waved goodbye.

When she finally reached the end of the room, she sighed. She glanced up at the clock. 3 more hours.

"Some party." She heard a voice from behind her. She spun around and smiled.

"Yep, nobody knows how to throw one like the DAR." She said, sarcastically.

"I can see that… The flowers look beautiful." Mia said.

"My mother wouldn't accept anything less." Lorelai said.

"You don't seem to be enjoying it." Mia said.

"Yeah, well… After going to these things my entire life… it just starts to get old."

Mia nodded, and the two women watched the room full of DAR ladies.

"Hey, Mia?"

"Yes?"

"Have you um, seen Luke?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." Lorelai said.

"I didn't know you two were friends." Mia said.

"Yeah, well, now you know." She said. Were they even friends? Could they still be friends after everything that happened? Probably not. How could they? How could a friendship that was still so new, survive after something like that?

No, they probably weren't friends anymore.

"That's great. You seem like his type." Mia said.

"Whoa, what?" Lorelai said. His type? What was that supposed to mean?

"Oh, no, I just mean, that you're the type of woman he likes… No, I mean… I just mean, that I could see the two of you being very good friends." She said.

"Oh, uh…" She began.

"Oh, honey, will you excuse me, I have to go tell Michel to stop sneaking around the guest's rooms. If only I could understand him." She said with a sigh, as she walked away.

She laughed, and went back into the room, to greet some more of the DAR ladies.

* * *

She took her seat, as Emily made her way to the front of the room. She was about to make her speech. Lorelai wondered how many of these speeches she had heard her mother say. Way too many to count. 

She sighed, and daydreamed, as she looked out the window.

It took her a few minutes to realize that Luke was sitting outside. He was sitting on the steps of the Inn. She blinked a few times, to make sure this was real.

She looked back at her mother, who was still talking. Then, she looked at the other woman at her table.

"I'll be right back." She whispered. They nodded, and she stood up. She quietly made her way out of the room, praying her mother wouldn't notice.

"So, what, are you like an under cover member of the DAR?" She asked, sitting beside him on the steps.

"You told me to come." He said.

"But, you didn't bring the coffee." She pointed out.

"It's in the lounge." He said.

"Oh." She said, following his gaze and looking out into the woods.

"So…" She said, wondering what he was still doing here.

"We should talk about this, shouldn't we?" He asked, looking at her for the first time since he got there.

"Uh… Well… I guess so." She said.

He nodded, and looked ahead of him again. "Not here, though." He said.

She turned to look at the door, to make sure no one was standing there. "Yeah." She said.

"Want to come by after closing?" He asked, looking at her again.

She smiled at him, and nodded. "OK." He said.

"OK." He said, putting his hand on her knee, but quickly taking it away when he realized what he had done. "Sorry." He said.

"It's OK." She told him smiling. "I'll see you tonight." She said.

"Yeah, tonight."

* * *

She walked down the street, watching everything that was happening around her. It was almost 8 o'clock, so the streets weren't too crowded, but there were still some people around. Miss Pattie was just wrapping up her 6:30 dance class, so there were a lot of ballerinas, and parents surrounding the dance studio. Taylor was talking to one of his worker's outside. He seemed to be lecturing him about picking up his check on time. He was really tall, and sort of reminded her of Christopher, but only a little bit. Andrew was walking with his kids, as they all ate ice creams. Al from Al's Pancake World was talking to Joe from the pizza place. 

She walked past Kirk and Gypsy fighting about something, and stopped when Kirk called her name.

"Lorelai!"

"Hi Kirk."

He folded his arms and pouted, glaring at Gypsy.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked the two of them.

"She said my mother looked like a squirrel."

As much as Lorelai wanted to burst out laughing, she knew Kirk's connection with his mother, and she knew what would happen if she actually did start to laugh.

"Gypsy, apologize." Lorelai told Gypsy sternly. God, she felt like their mother.

"I'm sorry that your mother looks like a squirrel." Gypsy told Kirk.

Again, she wanted to burst out laughing. Who knew that Gypsy could be so funny?

"Lorelai." Kirk whined.

"Gypsy." She said, in that mom-voice, that always meant, 'you'll be in so much trouble if you don't apologize right now.'

"Sorry, Kirk." Gypsy said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't forgive you!" He said, before stomping away like a five year old.

Gypsy looked at Lorelai, shrugged, and then went back to her garage. Lorelai laughed, and continued on her way to Luke's.

She wondered what he was going to tell her. She wondered if it'd be bad. She wondered if he'd be mad about it. She wondered if he'd be an ass about it. She wondered if he'd blame her for what happened.

No. That wasn't Luke.

But she still wondered what he was going to say.

She walked up the steps to the diner, and opened the door. He looked up when the bells over the door, rang.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She smiled, and walked up the counter.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Duh." She said, throwing her purse on the stool beside her.

He nodded, and got her some coffee. "So, how was the party?"

"Oh, you know… DAR." She said, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Yeah." He said, even though he had no idea what she meant. He wasn't exactly sure where to start. He should have thought more about what to say, because he had no idea.

"So, you wanted to talk." She said, figuring she might as well get to the point.

"Um… yeah." He said.

"OK." She said, waiting for him to say something next, but he didn't. "So…" She said, hoping to get him to say something. "Talk." She told him.

"Right." He nodded. "Well, I guess… I just wanted to say that we can… we can just…forget about it."

"Forget about it?"

"Yeah. I mean, we were really drunk… and, that's… that's all. I'm not going to say anything. I just thought you'd want to know."

"Right." She said.

"I just didn't want you to think I was going to tell everyone or something."

"I didn't think that." She told him.

"Oh, OK." He said, nervously. Things were getting awkward fast.

"I don't want things to be weird." She said.

"Me either."

"So, you think we can still be friends?" She asked.

"I want to." He offered.

"Good." She said. She wasn't sure why, but she was a little bit disappointed. Sure, she still had her friend Luke, but she couldn't help but feel like she lost some other Luke. But, she did have her friend back, and that's all she wanted, right?

"Good." He nodded.

Sookie stood outside the diner, watching as the two interacted. Lorelai was laughing at something Luke had said, and Luke was smiling at her. She hadn't seen him smile like that since Rachel, and Lorelai was giving him _that _look. She knew what this meant.

She knew what was going to happen. She saw it in their eyes, in their smile… She knew.

She just hoped she'd be wrong.

**

* * *

La, la, la… So, how is everyone doing? I think I ask that after every single chapter, but whatever. **

**Mmm… tomorrow is Friday. Friday, Friday, Friday… Couldn't have come sooner. I love weekends. It's just party, party, party.**

**I don't know why I'm saying everything three times, but whatever. **

**Anyways, please, please, please review, cuz you all know how I love reviews. I want to make out with them, that's how much I love them. **

**Next Chapter: **

**She Writes the Answers on Cheap, Paper Napkins:**** Lorelai dreams about Luke…Lorelai and Rory are bored and decide to head down to the Hollow for a soft ball game. Rory makes some friends, and Sookie and Lorelai talk. Everything is good until Sookie notices Lorelai stealing glances at Luke, and decides to confront her about it… and Jackson wants Lorelai's help in planning a special surprise.**


	10. Write the Answers on Cheap Paper Napkins

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 10: Write the Answers on Cheap Paper Napkins**

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary: ****Stars Hollow was a lovely town, everything about it fascinated her. Especially the man in the backwards baseball cap, standing behind the counter at Luke's diner. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it was definitely something. **

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? **

**Nothing much here. It's 2:15 in the morning, so as always I'm pretty bored, and that's why I'm writing this. I swear if I ever went on sleeping pills, you guys would never get updates. But yeah, anyway… **

**Tom: Don't worry, Lorelai will not be pregnant. I have already written my pregnant Lorelai story, remember? I don't need to write another… It gets old after a while, don't you think? **

**Thanks for the lovely review, keep 'em coming? **

**Also, spoilers are in the A/N below… There's another warning down there, but yeah… just incase.

* * *

**

_"Luke! Coffee! Now! Ooh, and put it in an I.V." She said with a smile, as she flung her purse over to the stool beside her._

_"No more coffee." He stated simply. _

_Her face fell, and her expression was blank. "What?" _

_"Wow, you should have seen your face." He laughed. _

_"Not funny, Mister." _

_"I thought it was pretty funny." _

_"Your lucky I haven't had any coffee this morning, or I would have gone full-out Karate Kid on you." _

_He rolled his eyes. "It's in the storage room." He told her, as he went behind the curtain. She got up and followed him. _

_"As soon as I get some caffeine in me, you're going to regret what you just did back there." She said, following him around the room. _

_"I bet." He said. _

_He stopped, and started opening some boxes. She stood close to him, and looked around the room. _

_"Hey Luke?" _

_"What?" _

_"Have you ever had sex back here?" _

_"What?" He asked, looking up at her like she was crazy. _

_"I bet you have." She accused him. _

_"The health inspectors must love you." He said, sarcastically. _

_"Yeah, I bet having sex in the storage room goes against about 500 health regulations." She said, looking around the room. _

_"Yup." He said, getting some coffee bags out of the boxes. _

_"But who cares about health regulations, right?" She asked. _

_He looked up at her, strangely, and then continued what he was doing. _

_"Imagine if Taylor caught you back here." She laughed. _

_"Gross." He commented. _

_"Imagine this… Cover story for the Stars Hollow Gazette, Taylor Walks in on Steamy Storage Room Sex… or, or… Health Department Shuts Down Local Diner because of Horny Dinner Owner… or… hmm… I'll think about it, and get back to you, OK?" _

_"Can't wait." He said. _

_"One of my best friends from high school, Jenny Soroka, had sex in the school elevator… that's the closest I've ever heard to sex in a storage room. At least, the storage room is bigger… and you have less of a chance of getting caught… plus, I think there were cameras in the elevator." Lorelai said. _

_"Lorelai." He said, in that tone that told her he wanted her to stop talking. _

_"Oh, Oh, and did you hear about those kids from that town in Massachusetts? They got caught having sex in one of those short buses." Lorelai said. _

_He rolled his eyes at her, and stood up. They were closer than they thought, but Luke started to walk back towards the diner. _

_"Wait." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards her. She hadn't meant to pull him this close to her, but it wasn't if she minded. _

_"What?" He asked, trying not to notice their closeness. _

_"Is it the hazulnutty kind?" She asked. _

_He looked down at one of the bags, and nodded. "Yeah." _

_"Good." She nodded, just noticing how blue his eyes were. _

_"OK." He said, starting to pull away again. _

_"Wait." She repeated. _

_"What?" He asked, again. _

_"You've never had sex in here?" She asked, not even sure what she was doing. She was yelling at herself to let him go, but her hands were listening, and she grabbed onto his shirt, keeping him close to her. _

_"Lorelai." He groaned. _

_"Is that a no?" She asked. _

_"That's gross. I have an apartment right upstairs… Why would I have sex in here?" He asked, playing along with her for the sake of it. Plus, she had a tight hold on his shirt, and he had a feeling he wasn't going anywhere until he answered her. _

_"Do you want to?" She asked seductively. _

_"What?" He asked, his voice shaking. _

_"I'll try anything once." She smiled. _

_He blinked a few times, as if it would help him understand her and what she was doing. But, he was still just as clueless. _

_"What are you doing, Lorelai?" He asked. _

_"Well Luke, I'm trying to have sex with you." She said, simply, while batting her eyelashes at him. _

_"Are you drunk?" He asked, laughing at her. _

_"Nope." She answered, trying to make herself stop smiling. She looked down at her hand, that was holding onto his shirt. Her fingers were starting to hurt because she was holding onto him so tightly. It was then she noticed something. _

_She wasn't wearing her wedding ring. _

_But she couldn't remember taking it off. Where was it? Where'd it go? And before she could finish her next thought, she was pined against the wall, with Luke's knee in between her legs, and his lips on hers. _

_And all she could do was kiss him back._

"Mom! Mom! Mom, wake up!"

Lorelai awoke to the sound of Rory's voice, and a shaky bed. "What?" She asked, squinting her eyes at the bright room, trying to focus on her daughter.

"It's late, you've been sleeping forever, I thought you were dead." Rory said.

Lorelai sat up, still trying to get used to the brightness of her room. A dream. That was all just a dream? It seemed so real, even more real than dreams usually seem.

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked, yawning.

"12:30." Rory replied.

"12:30? God, I have to get up." Lorelai said, standing up, and holding on to her daughter until she could balance on her own.

"Take a shower, and put on your flippy skirt… and let's go to The Chateau for lunch." Rory said, smiling.

"The Chateau? Really?" Lorelai asked.

"You love The Chateau." Rory said.

"I know, I know… I'm just not in that kind of mood."

"What kind of mood?"

"I don't know… The Chateau kind of mood. Let's go to Luke's." Lorelai smiled. "Luke's has better coffee… and free entertainment."

"True." Rory nodded. "OK, take a shower, and we'll go to Luke's."

"Kay."

* * *

"What can I get you?" Luke asked the girls.

"French toast… and bacon… and uh, more French toast… with lots of syrup." Lorelai said. "And coffee, of course."

"Of course." He said, rolling his eyes.

"And hey, do you have any more jelly donuts?"

"You want a jelly donut, too?" He asked, in disgust.

"Well, the French toast won't be done for like 10 minutes." Lorelai said.

"But… But, you're a woman." He said.

"Well, yes, my husband seems to like me better that way." She quipped, but regretted it once it came out of her mouth. God, they just became friends again, and already she was saying things that she probably shouldn't be saying. She didn't want things to be awkward. She wanted things to be normal, like it had never happened.

"Aren't women supposed to? I don't… sniff food and start doing jumping jacks?" Luke asked, and she sighed, silently thanking him for not making this awkward.

"Huh, must have missed that memo." She said to Rory.

"It probably came with the one that says we're supposed to do laundry once a week." Rory said.

"Must have." Lorelai said, and then looked up at Luke, and blinked a few times.

"I'll get you your damn donut." He said, in defeat.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Lorelai smiled.

"Don't call me kind sir." He growled.

"What you're too cool to be called kind sir?" Lorelai smiled. "He's too cool for us, Rory."

"I bet he wears his sunglasses at night." Rory quipped.

Lorelai laughed, and then looked up at Luke, who looked frustrated.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"That donut coming anytime soon?"

He rolled his eyes, and went to go get her a donut.

"He loves us." Rory laughed.

"Definitely." Lorelai said, watching him go and get her a donut. She couldn't get that dream out her mind, as she watched him. She felt sort of weird, watching him like that, and dreaming about him.

She didn't want him to catch her staring, so she turned her attention back to Rory.

"So, any plans for tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope, I had my last final yesterday, so I don't need to study or anything."

"Goody, we can do something fun."

"Like what?"

"I'll think of something."

* * *

"I'm so full." Rory said, holding her stomach.

"I shouldn't have had that extra side of bacon." Lorelai whined.

"Let's sit." Rory said, already going to sit on the bench, in the square.

"Good idea." Lorelai said, also sitting down.

"Sitting is good." Rory said.

"Very good." Lorelai replied, looking around the square, and watching the people. Just then, a Korean girl came over to them, and started putting a flier up on the telephone post beside them.

"Bible Study… Starting on Tuesday, June 6th… 4 to 6." Lorelai read out loud. "Huh, sounds like fun." She said, sarcastically, but not meaning for the girl to hear her.

"Tell me about it." The girl said, causing Lorelai to jump a little.

"Excuse me?"

"It's bad enough I have to put up all this fliers… but that I actually have to go to this… that's like… child abuse."

"You don't like it?" Lorelai asked, making conversation.

"Like it? I hate it! I'd rather poke myself in the eye with a fork, and listen to the J.C Chasez CD on repeat until I die."

"Wow, it must really suck."

"Did I mention my mother teaches it?"

"Ouch."

"Yeah." The girl nodded. "My name is Lane, by the way."

"Lorelai." Lorelai smiled. "And this is my daughter, Rory."

"Oh, do you go to Stars Hollow High? I've never seen you around."

"No, I live in Hartford. I go to private school."

"Private school? I'm sorry."

"No, I like it." Rory said.

"Oh, OK." Lane said, looking at her strangely.

Lorelai began to zone out again, and scan the square. When she saw Sookie by the gazebo, she stood up.

"I'll be right back, OK? I just got to talk to Sookie."

"OK." Rory said, even though her mother was practically half way across the square.

"Sookie." Lorelai called.

Sookie turned around and looked surprised to see her. "Lorelai?" She asked, as if it was a question.

"Can we talk?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh, sure… I'll be right back Pattie." Sookie told Pattie, who she was talking to before Lorelai had interrupted. Sookie followed Lorelai to a place in the square where there was no one around.

Lorelai turned around to talk, but Sookie beat her to it.

"Look, I'm sorry OK?" Sookie said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what I said last week… it's just… it's surprising and I-"

"I know." Lorelai said, with a sigh. "Don't be sorry… You were right… but I just, I can't tell Christopher, OK? I know you think I should… and I know I shouldn't lie and keep secrets… but I can't tell him. It would be really bad. I just can't, OK?"

"It's your life, Lorelai. You can do whatever you want… you don't have to ask for my opinion… you don't have to defend yourself to me."

"I know… I just… I don't want you to think less of me because of this… I- I just can't tell him, Sookie. You have no idea how bad it would be."

"It's your decision." Sookie shrugged.

"I know… I just wanted to make sure we could… still be… friends." Lorelai asked.

She felt like Sookie was studying her. She felt like she was studying her, to see if she really wanted to be her friend, and it made her really nervous.

"Of course we're still friends." Sookie laughed at her, like she was crazy for thinking any different. But was she crazy? There were definitely going to be some issues that would have get solved. Could they stay friends?

Could her and Luke stay friends? They definitely had a lot more issues to work through. And would things be awkward? Of course things would be awkward. But could they get through it? And was it even worth the effort?

They hadn't even known for more than six months, and already she knew that it was.

"Good." Lorelai smiled. "And look, I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

"I really messed up, huh?"

"It'll be OK."

"I don't know." Lorelai said.

"Look, you can talk to me, you know? I mean, sometimes I might say the wrong thing… or I don't know… but I'm here… So… you wanna talk?"

"Thanks."

Sookie smiled.

"I had this weird dream about him." Lorelai said.

"Luke?"

"Yeah… I went into the diner, and I followed him into the storage room, and I was trying to get in his pants… and I, I wasn't wearing my wedding ring." Lorelai stopped, and looked at Sookie to see what her reaction was.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Last year, at the winter carnival, there was this lady who interrupted dreams… It was really cool, you know? Except she did tell me that when I dreamt about forgetting to put the blueberries in the tarts, it meant I was going to go on a skiing trip sometime soon… I don't even know how to ski."

Lorelai laughed. This is why she liked Sookie so much. She could always make her laugh.

"Maybe it just means you feel guilty?" Sookie suggested.

But Lorelai didn't think that was it.

"Maybe… Maybe you have feelings for Luke?"

"No." She said, a little too quickly.

"He _is_ a nice guy… nice, firm butt." Sookie said, providing Lorelai with hand gestures and everything.

"We're just friends." Lorelai said, trying to get Sookie to believe it… and maybe she was trying to get herself to believe it, too.

"But… Well, do you want to be more than… than just friends?"

_

* * *

"Luke." She heard herself moan against his mouth._

_"Shh." She heard him say, as his slid his hand under her shirt, and up back, causing her to have goose bumps. He started kissing her neck and along her collarbone, and she moaned. God, he was really good at that. _

_"What are you doing?" She asked him. _

_"I'm trying to have sex with you." He replied, mocking her earlier words. _

_She smiled, and ran her fingers through his hair, as he continued kissing her neck. "What about your apartment upstairs?" She asked, thinking about what he said before. _

_"I'll try anything once." He replied, a smile playing on his lips. He pulled away, and stood up in front of her, with his hands on her hips, playing with the hem of her shirt. Her hands were around his neck, and she smiled at him. _

_"This won't make me forgive you." She told him. _

_"What?" _

_"The coffee, Luke, keep up." _

_"Right." _

_"In fact, I may never forgive you." _

_"Well then, why am I doing this?" He asked, jokingly pulling away from her. _

_She rolled her eyes at him, and pulled him back towards her. It was then she noticed her finger again. Where did that damn ring go? _

_"Well if you won't forgive me…" He began. _

_"C'mon, we totally put the X in sex." She said, smiling and playing with the collar of his shirt. _

_He looked at skeptically and she sighed. _

_"I'll think about it." She told him, and he smiled. "It depends how good this is." _

_He rolled his eyes. _

_"Well, it was a very mean thing to do." She told him, defensively and with a pout. _

_"So, punish me." _

"Don't you ever go home?"

She awoke to a whiny, little, French voice buzzing in her ear.

"Huh?" She asked, sitting up, trying to figure out where she was. She fixed her t-shirt, and quickly realized that she was at the Inn.

It slowly came back to her. She had gone to the Inn with Sookie, and she must have fallen asleep on the couch.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked Michel.

"How am I supposed to know? I do have a life." He told her.

"Of course you do." She said with an eye roll. "Where's Sookie?"

"Probably setting the kitchen on fire… or breaking her leg. Whichever comes first."

Lorelai nodded, and got up, then headed towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Michel asked.

"Kitchen." She replied.

"You don't work here." He said.

"Really? I thought I did." She said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Only employees are allowed in the kitchen."

"Well, I won't tell." She said, before pushing the kitchen door open and looking for Sookie.

"Lorelai? What are you-"

"Do you know where Rory is?"

"Your not supposed to be in the kitchen." Sookie said.

"I know, but where's Rory?"

"I saw her with Lane and Dean."

"Lane and who?"

"Dean."

"Who's Dean?" Lorelai asked.

"He works at Doose's."

"Did they say where they were going?"

"Nope. They'll probably be at the soft ball game. Dean's on the team."

"What?"

"Soft ball game."

"Rory hates sports."

Sookie shrugged.

"When does it start?" Lorelai asked.

"7 I think. It's at the school. I'm going in a little while… Jackson is the 1st baseman." Sookie smiled.

Lorelai nodded. "Can I hitch a ride?"

"Yeah."

"How long was I out for?" Lorelai asked her.

"Not long. Maybe an hour." Sookie replied.

Lorelai nodded, and headed back into the lobby.

* * *

"Hey kid." Lorelai said, greeting her daughter at the softball game.

"Hey, where'd you go?"

"Why didn't you call me?" Lorelai asked, ignoring her daughter's question.

Rory looked at her mother, and held up her mother's purse.

"Oh." Lorelai said.

"Where were you?"

"I feel asleep at the Inn." Lorelai said.

"Are you sick?" Rory asked.

"No, I just barely got any sleep last night." Lorelai said.

"You woke up at 12." Rory pointed out.

"But when I feel asleep the sun was already up… I probably passed out around 7." It was true. She had been tossing and turning all night, thinking about… everything.

"I thought I heard you last night." Rory said.

"I just couldn't sleep. I'm fine… So, tell me why we are at a soft ball game." Lorelai asked.

"Well, see that guy sitting in the dugout… very tall, brown hair… See?"

"Yep." Lorelai said.

"That's why."

Lorelai nodded. "How long do these things usually take?"

"They usually just play until they get bored." Lane piped in.

"Look, there's Luke." Rory said, pointing to the field.

"Oh, yeah, it is." Lorelai said, watching him as he threw the ball. He did look really good today. Well, he looked good everyday, but…

God, Lorelai, stop it.

"So, how was your day?" Lorelai asked Rory, trying to get herself to focus on something other than Luke.

"Good. Did you know Stars Hollow has a giant slinky?" Rory asked.

"A giant slinky?"

"Yep."

"Where?"

"Go down Plum, take a right on Pear, then take your next left onto Tangerine… can't miss it." Lane said.

"You guys sure like your fruit, huh?" Lorelai asked.

Lane nodded.

"So, what guy are you here for?" Lorelai asked.

Lane pointed out a blonde boy, sitting on the bench. "Todd." She said.

Lorelai nodded, and glanced over at Luke again, but quickly turned back to Rory. "So… You'll have to show me this slinky sometime." Lorelai said, trying to make conversation.

"OK." Rory nodded, eating some popcorn. "Popcorn?" She asked.

"Yes, please." Lorelai said, already digging into the popcorn. She looked at the field again, and watched as Luke threw the ball again. Man, he was really good at that. She watched as him and Andrew started fighting about something, but she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. Luke looked adorable when he argued.

She really had to stop thinking like that.

Luke was just Luke.

Sure, he was gorgeous… and he was a really good kisser from what she could remember, and also good at those other things. But she was married. No matter how good of a kisser or any of those other things… he was, it didn't matter. No matter how adorable or gorgeous he was, she was married, and she had to remember that.

She didn't have feelings for Luke. They were just friends.

But maybe Sookie was right. Maybe she wanted more than just a friendship with Luke.

But she was married.

She was married, and that potential more than just friends relationship she could have with Luke, would have to wait.

Yes. It would have to wait.

But, hey, she could still admire him while she waited, right?

"C'mon." Lane said.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"The game will be over soon."

"How can you tell?" Rory asked.

"I've lived here my whole life… I can tell."

"OK, I'll be back, Mom." Rory said to her mother before she got up and left.

Lorelai watched the rest of the game, and the rest of the bickering, and after a few minutes, the game was over.

People started to get up from their seats, and head back towards their cars, or to meet their relatives that were playing in the game. Lorelai saw Luke in the dugout, gathering his stuff, and decided to go say hi.

She walked up to him from behind, and he hadn't noticed she was there yet. She thought about smacking his ass, because after all… it was baseball, right? At least she had an excuse. But of course, she didn't do it because, well… how awkward would that be?

"So, uh, nice game?" Lorelai said.

"Oh hey."

"Hey… I tried to think of some clever baseball term thingy… but hey, God knows I know absolutely nothing about baseball… and yeah." She said, stopping herself once she realized how much she was babbling.

"Where's Rory?"

"With Dean."

"Dean?" He asked, and by his tone, she could tell that Dean wasn't exactly his favorite person.

"What do you know about him?" Lorelai asked.

"Not much." He shrugged.

"Well, it sounded like you know something." Lorelai said.

"I don't." He told her.

"Kay… but if you did, would you tell me?"

"Yeah." He said, getting a little annoyed.

"OK, sorry… I just wanted to know if I should, you know, watch out for this kid or something… He could be some crazy, 40 year old guy, pretending to be a softball playing, teenager for all I know."

He looked at her strangely. "Because creepy 40 year olds come to Stars Hollow, so they can pretend to be teenagers?"

"Well, you never know."

"Yeah."

"They let Kirk live here." She pointed out.

"True."

"You can never be too careful."

"Well, Rory's a good kid." Luke said.

"Oh I know, believe me, I know that Rory is a good kid. She's such a good kid that she'd get a fake I.D just so she could vote…or adopt one of those little, starving kids… And once, she grounded herself for a week because she forgot to turn in her library book. I mean, seriously… can you imagine? Grounding yourself for a week because of a library book? She sat in her room all day, telling me what a horrible person she is because nobody got to ready the Iliad that week."

"Then, I think she'd be able to tell if Dean was a 40 year old guy pretending to be a teenager."

"You're right, thanks."

"No problem." He told her.

She sat on the bench in the dugout, and began tapping her fingers along the wood. He continued stuffing things into his bag, and she stayed silent for a few minutes, watching him. She kept thinking about that dream. It just seemed so real, she couldn't get it out of her head. It felt weird, to be watching him, and thinking about that dream. She felt really stupid. If he ever found out about that dream, he'd think she was so weird. Not like he'd ever find out about it, though. She sighed, and watched him so more.

"We'll be OK, right?" She asked him.

"What?" He questioned.

"I don't want things to be awkward." She told him.

"Well, me either." He said.

"But, won't they be? I mean… we… we… you know."

"Yeah." He said, with a sigh.

"So… what do we do?" She asked.

"I don't know, Lorelai." He said, a little bit frustrated.

"OK." She said, looking down at her feet. "I haven't told Christopher." She told him. Way to make things less awkward, Lorelai.

"Jeez, Lorelai." He said, really not wanting to hear about Christopher. Didn't she know how guilty he felt? Why did she have to go and say something like that, and make it so much worse?

"I'm sorry… I just… I'm not sure what to do."

"Well, I can't tell you what to do." He told her.

"I know." She told him, in defeat. "I wish I could just… know… you know? I wish I had all the answers… that I would just… know… what to do. I _always_ know what to do. I mean, I can plan things… and I can fix a dress after Carol Simmons' dog got a stab at it. I can get Anotonio, the ice cream guy, to give me extra jimmies and hot fugde and not charge me for it. When Rory is flipping out about tests or projects, I can always calm her down… I can even get Paris to chill out once in awhile… but this… I just, I don't know what I'm supposed to do or say or anything… and it sucks." She said, unaware of her babbling.

"Yeah." He sighed again.

"But I really want us to be friends." She told him, looking up at him again. "I really, really, do." She added.

"OK." He nodded, as if he was confirming the deal.

She nodded, along with him. But, she couldn't help feeling that there was still so much left to say. She just wasn't sure where to begin.

"I'm sorry." He told her, and it caught her by surprise.

"What?" She asked.

"For… I don't know… putting you in this position."

At some point her mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened. He really thought this was his fault? Sookie was right. He did feel really guilty.

"Luke…" She started. "It's not your fault."

He shook his head, like he thought she was lying, but she persisted.

"Look, it was both of us. We had too much to drink… and we… we did something… that you know, we shouldn't have done… But it's not your fault. I'm the one with a kid and a husband… I should have been more responsible. Please don't feel guilty." She felt like she was begging him, but what else could she do.

He was silent, not knowing what to say, because whatever he wanted to say, he knew she'd just deny it. "OK." He said, after a while.

"So… we're good?"

"Yeah, we are." He said, feeling like this was déjà vu.

"So… about this Dean kid…"

* * *

"What were you and Luke talking about?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know… everything." Lorelai shrugged.

"So, what's going on?" Sookie asked.

"We're going to try." Lorelai told her friend.

"Try what?" Sookie asked, immediately getting the wrong idea.

"To be friends." Lorelai told her, and Sookie let out a small sigh.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Sookie asked, gently, not wanting to start another fight.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked.

"Well… I don't know." Sookie said, really not wanting to fight again.

"Look, I like Luke, he's a good friend." Lorelai told Sookie.

"Are you sure that's all he is?" Sookie asked, without thinking.

"Yes, Sookie." Lorelai said, a little bit annoyed. But she knew Sookie was just looking out for both of them.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"I know, Sookie. It's fine, really."

"OK." Sookie said.

"I just… He's a nice guy, you know? I mean… You, and him, and this town… It's nice. I'm so used to only interacting with people that are on the very top step on the social ladder… and, it's nice… to get to talk to people, who couldn't care less about Missy Jenkins sleeping with her pool boy… and who don't care that the Hunztberger's invited them over for dinner last Friday and didn't use matching napkin holders… and you know… people who still have their original noses… and haven't known my parents since they were kids and played in the million dollar sand box together… and I don't know, it's just nice."

"Missy Jenkins is sleeping with her pool boy?" Sookie eyed her skeptically, and smiled.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "C'mon, I hear they serve fried dough here."

"Yeah, and if you can guess how many times Kirk tapped the powered sugar thing… you get a free soda." Sookie said.

"Well lead the way, babe."

* * *

"Lorelai, do you know how this works?" Kirk asked.

"Umm… 5?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Kirk asked.

"I'm supposed to guess how many times you tapped that sugar thingy when you put the powder on my dough… hmm…dirty?"

"No, we changed it last week." Kirk said.

"What? Why?"

"Well, you see… People starting catching on…" Kirk said.

"He uses a spoon, and just scoops up the sugar, instead of tapping it." Sookie explained.

"Kirk! That's cheating!" Lorelai gasped.

"It's not my fault! Taylor made me!" Kirk cried. "He bribed me with coupons."

"What for?"

"Twinkies and Ho-Hos."

"Oh, he's good."

Kirk nodded.

"So what do you have to do now, Kirk?"

"Now, you have to guess how many times I flipped the dough over in the oil." Kirk said.

"Um… Four?"

"How'd you know?" Kirk asked, amazed.

"I looked at the chart." She said, pointing to the chalkboard behind him, that had a tally of how many times each person's dough was flipped over.

"Damn." Kirk said. "What kind of soda do you want?" He asked, with defeat.

"Orange?"

"Are you sure?" Kirk asked.

"Yes." Lorelai replied.

"Are you sure you don't want grape?"

"Yes, Kirk."

"Grape soda is really, really good."

"Fine, I'll have grape."

"Are you sure you don't want orange?"

"Grape is fine."

"But you said you wanted orange."

"Fine. Orange." She said, getting really frustrated.

"But grape is so good." Kirk continued.

"You know what, Kirk? I don't want soda anymore." She said.

"Score!" He said, excitedly.

"Jeez, he's annoying." Lorelai said, as they walked away.

"Oh yeah." Sookie nodded.

"Aw… they are so cute." Sookie said, pointing to Rory and Dean.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, unenthusiastically. The kid reminded her too much of Christopher. Maybe it was his chin? Something about him looked just like her husband. And hey, Rory was 16. God, she couldn't think that. Rory was good. Rory wasn't her. Rory wouldn't get pregnant.

But, maybe she'd look into some birth control for her… just incase.

"They're such lovebirds." Sookie cooed.

"What… are you a birdwatcher, now?"

Sookie laughed. "Hey, I gotta pee, I'll be right back, OK?"

"Yeah, sure." Lorelai nodded. Sookie ran off to the bathroom, and Lorelai stood there, eating her fried dough, and watching the people around her.

"Lorelai!" Jackson called.

"Oh hey Jackson, Sookie just went to the bathroom, she'll be back."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." He said.

"Me? OK." She said, wondering what this could be about.

"Well, Sookie's birthday is in two weeks… and I want to throw her a party… a surprise one, actually. Sookie loves surprises. One time, I blindfolded her and I-"

"Jackson. Sookie's going to be back any minute." She said.

"Oh right. So, I was wondering… if you could help me? You know, with the plans, the decorations… food, presents… distractions. I figure it won't be as obvious if you do it. Because as far as she knows, you don't even know when her birthday is."

Lorelai nodded, as the man babbled on. This would be perfect. She really wanted to stay friends with Sookie. She really wanted to get through all of this, and be her friend. She wanted to forget about all of this Luke/Christopher stuff, and the fight, and just be friends like they used to. Planning her party would be perfect.

"Of course I'll help, Jackson."

"You will? Thank God." Jackson said.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well, I haven't figured it all out yet… I'll let you know, OK? If Sookie asks just say uh… that you're teaching me how to tango or something."

"I could just say you're selling me some vegetables, Jackson." After all, he was the produce guy.

"Right, vegetables. Good thinking."

"OK, so I'll see you later?" Lorelai asked, laughing.

"Yes, later. Bye Lorelai."

"Bye."

* * *

"He moved there from Colorado at the beginning of the year… and his dad makes stereo systems."

"Wow." Lorelai nodded, as she drove down the highway. Rory had been babbling about Dean the entire car ride, and she was sure she had already mentioned the Colorado thing, and the stereo systems at least twice before.

"Lane said he isn't seeing anybody… She said he hasn't been with anyone since he moved there."

"Well, honey… make he's…"

"Mom." Rory growled, already knowing what her mother was going to say.

"You never know." Lorelai laughed.

"It's not funny." Rory said, pouting.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get you to stop talking about him for at least a second… You're starting to sound a little stalkerish there, babe."

"No, I'm not."

Lorelai laughed.

"I think you should pull over." Rory said, frustrated.

"How come?" Lorelai laughed.

"Then, I think you really should call me a cab." Rory said, ignoring her last comment.

"You're a cab." Lorelai giggled.

"You are not funny." Rory said.

"Yes I am." Lorelai said, confidently.

Rory rolled her eyes, and turned on the radio.

"So, hey… Do you really like this Dean guy?" Lorelai asked.

Rory rolled her eyes again, not wanting to be mocked.

"Seriously." Lorelai said. "I mean… you think it's going anywhere?" She asked, praying Rory would say no, even though that was very unlikely.

"Maybe." Rory said, and Lorelai sighed.

"What about Tristan?" Lorelai asked.

"What about him?" Rory asked.

"Well… you _know _he likes you… And I sort of thought you liked him, too." Lorelai said. "And hey, what about that Huntzberger kid?"

"Logan?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, didn't you guys go out the other week?"

"Yeah we did."

"How'd it go?" Lorelai asked.

"It was fun, but you know Logan. He's not exactly Mr. Commitment."

Exactly. She knew Logan didn't want commitment. She also knew Rory wanted commitment. She knew that they wouldn't work… at least not yet, and that's why she liked it.

She didn't like Rory with guys. She didn't want Rory to get hurt. She didn't want her to end up with a broken heart.

She didn't want Rory to end up like her.

And Dean reminded her too much of Christopher. She hadn't even met the kid, and already she hated him.

But she never liked any of Rory's boyfriends. But, c'mon, he looked like Christopher. And Rory did have her blue eyes.

God, tomorrow she was calling the doctor. Rory wasn't going to end up like her. Rory deserved more. Rory didn't deserve to be unhappy, and stuck in a completely broken marriage. Not like their marriage was ever even together. It had always been broken, but she couldn't just go to the store and get her money back. Rory didn't deserve that.

Yeah, she was calling the doctor tomorrow.

Rory shrugged. "I guess, we'll see."

"Right. We'll see."

_

* * *

"Oh, I'll punish you."_

_"Yeah?" _

_"Oh yeah." _

_"How?" He asked, continuing this little game with them. _

_"Well, I have many different options here… I could…" She began, sneaking her hands lower, and starting to take off his belt. But then, she stopped, and looked up at him. The expression on his face made her giggle. "Or… hm, I could…" _

_"Lorelai." He groaned and she giggled. _

_"Hey mister, where's your foam finger?" She asked. It sounded much better in her head. _

_"What?" _

_"Since when are you such a fan on storage room sex?" _

_He shook his head, and kissed her hard. His hands snuck up the back of her shirt again, and then he began kissing her neck. _

_"Thinks of all the health violations." She continued. "And, what if Taylor walks in… or Kirk?" She asked. _

_"I kiss you and you think of Taylor?" He asked, pulling away from Kirk. _

_She smiled, and pulled him back to her. "Just you." She murmured against his lips. _

_"Good." He said. _

_"How many do you think we are breaking?" She asked, wanting to annoy him just a little more. _

_"What?" He asked, definitely annoyed. _

_"Rules Luke. How many do you think we are breaking? I mean, we're about to have sex in the storage room… where the food is kept…There must be at least 100." _

_"I don't know." He groaned. _

_"And you're OK with this? All this rule breaking? I never knew you had a rebellious side." She giggled. _

_He stood up, and for a moment she thought he was about to change his mind. But he stepped towards her, wrapped his arms around her, and breathed heavily against her ear. _

_"Just… while we are doing this… keep in mind that we shouldn't be." He said, before lining kisses down her jaw. _

_"Got it." _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So, it's not my favorite chapter, but I promise the next one will be better. This is sort of a filler one… but next chapter will be good. **

**No episode this week? Ugh. They give us a long, long hiatus… and then they show two episodes, and now we have to wait again? What's up with that?**

**SPOILERS(some are a little old, but there are a few new ones, too): **

**In 6.14 Emily tells Lorelai she wants to get to know her future son-in-law, and invites Luke for dinner. Lorelai doesn't mention that the wedding is postponed. Also, the Yale Daily News fires Paris and hires Rory as editor. Paris is furious and kicks Rory out of her apartment. Logan convinces her to move into his apartment… and Christopher tells Lorelai about Rory's new living situation.**

**6.15 is shot somewhere warm. Luke is written as 'less than perfect' in it, but he recovers quickly.**

**The double-life, Brokeback Mountain spoiler has to do with Richard and a double life. Rory discovers he is an alumni for the Life and Death Brigade.**

**Doo….doo…do…**

**And yeah… no huge, huge, huge spoilers…but yeah.**

**Anyways:**

**You're probably wondering what the next chapter is... So yes... here we go.**

**Next Chapter: **

**Judy's Wearing His Ring: Everyone is helping out with Sookie's party, and Lorelai has been spending a lot of time in the Hollow, doing her part. The night of the party is here, and it seems to just fly by… Before she knows it, the party's over… but she's not ready to go home yet… So where oh where will she go?**

**So, yeah, it is now 4:28 and I think I'm going to head up to bed… So, goodnight. **

**And please review!**


	11. Judy's Wearing His Ring

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 11: Judy's Wearing His Ring**

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary: ****Stars Hollow was a lovely town, everything about it fascinated her. Especially the man in the backwards baseball cap, standing behind the counter at Luke's diner. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it was definitely something. **

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? **

**Well, it's snowing like crazy here and we got out of school an hour early. And since the roads are so bad, nobody is doing anything after school, which means I am at home and bored. Therefore, you get an update! Aren't you lucky? **

**OK… Spoilers at the bottom… they're pretty good, too. A few are a little old, but I just thought I'd post um anyways. **

**Anyway…

* * *

**

The last two weeks felt like they had gone by in slow motion. Chris had been home for the most part, and Lorelai had been doing her best to avoid him. Luckily, Lorelai had a lot of excuses to get out of the house.

Sookie's party had been keeping her pretty busy. Jackson had her doing all kinds of errands. She had a long list of questions that she had to casually ask Sookie, which was harder than it seemed. How are you supposed to casually ask her what kind of breadcrumbs she best likes on salmon? Jackson also had her picking up the decorations for the party and stashing them all over town, which was also harder than it sounded. Stars Hollow was a small town, and $150 worth of decorations would not go unnoticed, not even by Sookie. Then, there was also the issue of music. She was in charge of finding out some of Sookie's favorite bands and passing on the list to Lane.

It wasn't like she minded doing all of this stuff. She couldn't handle being around Christopher for long amounts of time, and it gave her an excuse to leave.

That, and the fact that since Rory had made some friends in the Hollow, she wanted to go there a lot more. Her and Lane had become really good friends very fast, and her and Dean, well, they were becoming something.

Lorelai had been doing her best to pretend like nothing was wrong. She was doing all she could to prevent Chris from being suspicious of anything. She wasn't ready to deal with any of it yet. She wasn't ready to tell him that she had given up. She wasn't ready to disappoint him, or Rory. She just wasn't ready. So, she pretended like she was trying. She smiled at him, she didn't pull her hand away when he reached for it, she didn't tell him she was too tired when he wanted to have sex, she kissed him goodbye, she laughed when he made a joke, she asked how his day was, she just kept pretending.

It was easier this way. She didn't feel as guilty this way. Because he looked happy, and that made her feel a little bit better. At least he wasn't miserable anymore, even if she was. And it wasn't very hard to do this pretending thing. They had been doing it for their entire marriage. Only now, he wasn't doing it.

But, she was doing her best to forget about Christopher. She was pretending. She was pretending like everything was OK, and all she cared about was if Sookie wanted Toy Story plates or Lady and the Tramp ones.

It was just easier that way. It was just easier to forget.

"Mmm… this is so good." Rory cooed as the girls sat on the couch, with take-out and a movie.

"Like a food-gasm." Lorelai said.

Rory laughed, but then got serious again. "Hey, what time did Dad leave today?"

"9." Lorelai replied.

"It was nice having him around these past few weeks… It's been a while since he's been home for that long." Rory said.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, giving her appreciative smile.

"He's coming back on Sunday, right?"

"Yep. 4 days." Lorelai said.

"Are you picking him up at the airport?" Rory asked.

"Umm… probably not, sweets." Lorelai said.

"How come?" Rory asked.

"You know I'm planning Sookie's party… Jackson has basically put me in charge of everything… and on top of that, I have to make sure he doesn't go into a coma or something. He's so stressed out."

"But the party's on Saturday, Mom."

"I know."

"Dad's coming home on Sunday."

"Well yeah, but you're staying over Lane's and I'm probably going to stay at Sookie's or something… Dad's plane comes in the morning."

"Oh yeah… Mrs. Kim is making her speciality." Rory said, with disgust.

"I'm afraid to ask." Lorelai said.

"Tofurkey."

"Ew." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, but I'm just planning on eating at the party, and then I'll just spit the tofurkey into a napkin or something."

Lorelai nodded. "Are you going to see Dean?"

"Hopefully." Rory smiled.

Lorelai nodded. "And how are Lane and Todd?"

"Oh, they're over." Rory said.

"Were they even together?" Lorelai asked.

"For about 15 seconds." Rory said.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked.

"Todd opened his mouth." Rory explained.

"Ah." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, now I think she's in love with Roy."

"Well, she seemed to get over Todd pretty fast."

Rory nodded, and took a bite of food.

"You know, you could invite Lane over here sometime… I could talk to Mrs. Kim. She could stay the night." Lorelai said.

"OK." Rory said.

"Maybe you could take her to Madeline's party next weekend." Lorelai offered.

"Maybe." Rory said.

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked.

"2." Rory replied.

"Crap. I gotta go."

"Stars Hollow? I'm coming! Lane's going to lend me London Calling."

"Should I stay or should I go?" Lorelai sang, as she grabbed her purse and the girls headed towards the door.

* * *

"Lorelai! The watermelon has been covered in ketchup and shipped the Mexico!" Kirk called to Lorelai, as the girls walked down the street.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Kirk, what did I tell you about talking in secret code?"

"But Lorelai, the clown says he wants to take chemistry with a lemon."

"Kirk." Lorelai said sternly.

"But it's fun." He whined.

"Kirk, no one knows what you're talking about."

"Well, if they just read the index cards I gave them, then they would."

"Nobody has time for that, Kirk."

"It's very easy to remember! See, Sookie is Baker's Man… because it comes from Patty cake, and that has to do with baking… and Sookie is a chef." Kirk explained, and Rory looked amused, while Lorelai sighed. "And Jackson is Clown because he grows vegetables and clowns can juggle vegetables. See? It's a piece of cake."

"Kirk, stop with the code." Lorelai said.

Kirk pouted. "Fine." He said. "Jackson said to meet him at Luke's in an hour." He said, before walking away.

"Wow." Rory said.

"Yeah… C'mon." Lorelai said, leading her daughter to Luke's.

They walked in and sat down at an empty table. "Hmm… I'm hungry." Lorelai said.

"Me too… I didn't even get to finish my Chinese food."

"I think I'll get a cheeseburger."

"Me too." Rory said.

"What do these say to you!" Luke asked them, holding out some napkin holders. He was obviously very frustrated. The girls guessed it probably had something to do with Taylor.

"They say, I'm square, be my friend." Lorelai giggled.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Taylor is trying to get me to buy different ones… He says these give off a bad _vibe_ about the town. They're just damn napkin holders! They don't say anything!"

"Well, someone forgot to take their happy pills this morning." Lorelai said.

"Sorry." Luke said. "Cheeseburger?" Luke asked, overhearing some of their conversation.

"Eavesdropping there, Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"I was standing right over there… I can't help it if you talk loud."

She rolled her eyes. "Cheeseburgers… no lettuce… no onions… no pickles either… or tomatoes." She asked, digging through her purse.

"So basically, you don't want anything with any nutritional value."

"Hey, he's catching on." Lorelai said to Rory.

"You learn quick, Grasshopper." Rory said, bowing her head.

"Ah! Found them!" Lorelai said, pulling out a bag of cookies from her purse.

"Oh, cookies." Rory said, reaching for a few.

"You two are disgusting." Luke said.

"Want one?" Lorelai smiled.

"I'm trying to make it to my 35th birthday, thank you."

"Suit yourself." Rory said.

Lorelai held up the half vanilla, half chocolate, cookie for Luke to see. "See Luke, cookies are good. Not only do they taste amazing, they also teach you such valueable lessons." Lorelai said.

"Jeez." Luke said, already knowing a stupid conversation was coming on.

"See, the key to eating this cookie, is to get some black and some white in each bite. Nothing goes better together than chocolate and vanilla do. And yet, somehow the world still has so many issues with race… You know, black people, white people… albino people… If only people would look to this cookie, all the world's problems would be solved."

Luke shook his head, and walked towards the counter.

"Don't forget coffee! And fries!" Lorelai called after him.

"Lorelai!" Jackson called.

"Oh hey Jackson." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai! Baker's Man is eating the Q-Tip!" Jackson said, collapsing on a seat at the table.

"Oh God, I told Kirk to stop with that damn code!"

"She knows, Lorelai. She knows!" Jackson said. He had huge circles under his eyes, and his hair was sticking up. His shirt was on backwards and he had on two different kinds of shoes.

"Jackson, are you OK?"

"She knows! She knows about the party!"

"What?"

"I think she's catching on!" Jackson said. "Don't you understand that? The plan is ruined! Ruined, ruined, ruined… I failed and now Sookie won't have a good birthday."

"Jackson, c'mon… Sookie's birthday is going to be amazing. And she doesn't know… just calm down."

"Yeah, yeah… OK." Jackson said, looking like he was about to pass out.

"Jackson, you really should try and get some rest." Lorelai said.

"Rest… Rest is good." He said, laying his head down on the table, and falling asleep instantly.

"Well, that was fun." Lorelai said.

"Is he going to be OK?" Rory asked.

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Look at him." Rory said, flicking his hair.

"He just needs some sleep… and a shower… and some Old Spice or something… God." Lorelai said, plugging her nose.

"Maybe we should throw him in the lake?" Rory said, plugging her nose.

"No, he's too heavy."

"Cheeseburger, and coffee." Luke said, placing their food down on the table. "What's up with him?" He asked, pointing to Jackson.

"Hey, maybe Luke could do it." Rory suggested.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Luke…" Lorelai said, batting her eyelashes.

"Aw jeez." Luke said, already worried about what was coming.

"Smell him." Lorelai said.

"I don't want to smell him."

"He stinks." Rory said.

"Wanna throw him in the lake?" Lorelai asked, sweetly. "Of course, then you'll probably end up smelling him… and boy, I really don't think he's showered in a while." Lorelai said. "Hey, Kirk could use that for his soda winning contest… How long has it been since Jackson showered?"

"I'm betting it was 1996."

"Ah, the year of the Tickle-Me-Elmo." Lorelai smiled.

"OK, I'm leaving… Put some napkins next to his mouth or something, incase he drools." Luke said.

"Well, I would, but your napkin depensers give off a bad vibe." Lorelai giggled.

Luke rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I'll be right back." Lorelai said, starting to stand up.

"You're leaving me with him?" Rory asked.

"Just 5 seconds, I promise." Lorelai said.

"One Mississippi… Two Mississippi…"

Lorelai rolled her eyes and walked up to the counter, where Luke was wiping the counter.

"Hey." She said.

"More coffee?" He asked, eyeing her skeptically.

"Surprisingly, no." Lorelai said, tilting her head.

"It's a miracle." Luke said, sarcastically. Lorelai sat down at the counter.

"You're going to Sookie's party tomorrow night, right?" Lorelai asked. "I'm in charge of the guest list… Plus just about everything else… But yeah, you coming?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of busy tomorrow."

"Doing what?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know… stuff… I'm running a business here, I'm a busy man." He said.

"You got nothing." Lorelai said, and Luke sighed. "Please come, Luke? It's Sookie's birthday… It'd mean a lot to her." Lorelai persuaded.

"Yeah, OK." He said. "I'll go for a little bit."

"Great, then I will just check you off the list." She said, smiling and standing up.

"Great."

* * *

"I think that was the best hamburger I've ever had." Rory said, as the girls walked out of the diner.

"What about the one we had last Tuesday?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope, I think this beats it."

"Wow." Lorelai said.

"Hey, what happened to Kirk?" Rory asked, pointing towards him. He was covered in silver glitter and rainbow confetti.

"Kirk, are you OK?"

"I accidently tripped and fell into the bag with all the glitter and confetti in it." He said.

"What's the glitter for?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, it was Pattie's idea. She thought we could throw it on Sookie when she arrives… Like when people get married, people throw rice on them… Only it's Sookie's birthday and we're throwing glitter on her. Sookie likes glitter. But I think she likes rice, too… Hm…" Kirk said.

Lorelai laughed.

"He's like a glitterati." Lorelai said.

"What's that?" Kirk asked.

"Someone who glitters." Rory told him matter-of-factly.

Kirk started to brush himself off. "I think I'm more of a rice man." He said.

"OK, Kirk." Lorelai laughed.

"Lorelai! Rory!" Lane called.

"Hey Lane." Rory said.

"Whatcha got there?" Lorelai asked.

"A list of my entire CD collection… Now, I replaced all of the CD covers with ones that my mother would approve of… You know, religious albums, my mother's favorite Koren's authors, bible readings… basically anything that says God, Jesus, Pray, Lord or has something in Korean that is G rated."

"Imagine… Nirvana being replaced with _Joy to the World: Celebrate Christ's Life_." Lorelai said.

"Hmm… I don't think I can."

"Oh c'mon, little blue engine, I know you can pull the stranded train up the mountain." Lorelai said.

"Aww… The Little Engine that Could… that brings me back."

"You loved that story. You had it memorized by the time you were three… that's when I was sure you were a genius." Lorelai said, lovingly.

"Alright, here's the list… I have to get back to my house before my mother notices that I'm gone… Just give them to me by tonight. If my mother answers the door tell her that you're just returning the notes you borrowed from me… Or you could just strap the paper to a rock and I'll open my window… Whichever is easier."

"Uh… the first one?" Rory questioned.

"Bye!" Lane called, already halfway across the street.

"I like her." Lorelai declared, and Rory laughed.

* * *

"Hey Lor."

"Hey."

"Were you asleep? I wasn't sure if this was too late."

"No, I was just reading."

"Anything good?"

"Um… The Idiot Box." She said.

"What does Rob have for us this week?" He asked.

"Well man, you're in luck. Beavis and Butt-head." Lorelai said.

"The twenty-first-century marketplace you're going to enter will be a global electronic village." Chris said, mockingly.

"Huh, you said enter." Lorelai imitated, and they both laughed. See, this is what Chris and her always did well. They were friends. They could laugh, they could make jokes, they could be happy… one of them just had to be a few thousand millions away.

"Hey, did you know that they are leaving out 'Sperm Bank' in the DVD?" Lorelai asked.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" Lorelai said.

"What are they thinking?"

"Who knows." Lorelai said, flipping a few pages, and resting the phone on her shoulder. "Kevin Federline wants your kitty." She said.

"What?"

"I don't know, that's what it says."

"Right." Chris said.

"So why'd you call?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. I missed you." He said.

She winced. It was times like these where she couldn't deal with it. Where pretending got to be too hard.

"Yeah, me too." She said, as convincing as she could.

"Is Rory asleep?" He asked.

"Yeah, she passed out the second her heard hit the pillow."

"What'd you guys do today?" He asked.

"Oh, we went to Stars Hollow."

"Oh, of course." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"What?"

"Oh, of course." She mimicked him.

"It's supposed to be that I should have assumed that's where you went, since you are always there." He said, trying his best to stay calm.

"I'm planning Sookie's party!" She defended herself.

"Yeah, you're planning the whole damn thing." Chris said, frustrated.

"So? She's my friend."

"Well, doesn't she have any other friends that can help you?" He asked.

"Hey!" She said, not liking how he was talking about Sookie. "I'm just doing something nice for her… and everyone else she knows… well, they have lives, and jobs, and stuff that takes up some of their time… And me? I don't have a job… not a real one anyway. I work for the DAR once or twice a week, whopp-di-freaking-doo."

"Lorelai…"

"So, I figure… Hey, since I'm not doing anything else, why don't I help out?"

"Well, what about Rory?" He asked.

"What about her?" She asked.

"She still needs you. She still needs your attention and your time… but your always _there_." He said.

"Hey, I see her way more than you do, Chris. I still see her every single day. I talk to her, I know what's going on her life, and school, I know the names of her teachers and her friends… I still give her attention and time. But she doesn't need me as much anymore, and I have a little vacany in my attention/time box."

"Well, what about me?" He yelled.

"Your never even here!" She yelled.

"Maybe because whenever I am there, you're not." He accused.

"Oh, don't even…" She said, even though, deep down, she knew how true that was.

"What? It's not very far off, Lorelai. I was there for two fucking weeks, and I saw you for about 20 minutes in the morning, and sometimes, if I stayed up late enough, I'd see you for an hour or two at night. What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"I'm just doing something nice for Sookie!" She said.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll see you on Sunday."

"I'm counting down the days!" She said sarcastically, before hanging up.

She sighed, and looked around her room. Then, without any warning, tears just started trickling down her cheeks.

* * *

It was the night of the party and everything was going smoothly so far. Just about everyone in town had showed up, which wasn't a surprise, because what else would they be doing anyway? A few of Sookie's relatives flew in, and some of her old friends did, too.

Jackson and Sookie were supposed to arrive any minute. 'LA Women' by the Doors was blasting through speakers that were set up beside the gazebo, and Kirk had just about gotten all the glitter out of his hair. She finally convinced him to give up on that whole idea, by giving him a Crunch bar and promising him how to swim.

"They're here! They're here!" Miss Pattie yelled, and the whole square got dark, and the music stopped.

"Jackson, what are we doing?" Sookie asked him.

"C'mon." He urged her.

"But why are we-"

"Surprise!" Everyone in town yelled, and Sookie freaked out.

Lorelai watched as she laughed and kissed Jackson. She talked to Miss Pattie and Babette for a few seconds, before Lorelai saw Jackson point at her. She knew he was telling Sookie how much she had done for her party, and Sookie smiled at her and put her hand over her heart, giving her an appreciative glance. Lorelai nodded, and Sookie went around to talk to her other guests and some of her old friends.

The square was so beautiful. Kirk really had done a nice job with the decorations. There were Christmas lights on every single tree, and it light up the square perfectly. The glitter that was left from Kirk's accident, sparkled all over the ground, and made everything seem so magical. 'How Beautiful You Are' by the Cure played through the stereos and Lorelai watched as people started dancing.

"Hey." He said, coming up from behind her.

She turned to face him and smiled. "Nice of you to show."

"Yeah, well I did promise… and it's for Sookie, so you know."

"Yeah." She nodded, and turned to watch everything around her. "This is nice." She said.

"What?" He asked, not hearing what she said.

"This is nice." She said a little bit louder, and turning her head to look at him. She was a lot closer than she realized, and quickly turned back.

"Yeah, in a 'it's Play-Doh day at the mental hospital,' sure, it's nice." Luke said.

Lorelai turned around again, stepping back a little, so they weren't so close. She smiled and playfully hit him on the chest, and he laughed.

"Yeah, it's nice." He told her, gazing at her blue eyes that seemed to sparkle even more in this light.

If you were to look up 'moment' in the dictionary, there would probably be a picture of these two people. They were gazing at each other for what felt like forever, surrounded by beautiful lights, glitter, flowers, and the dancing townspeople.

But, as it always seemed to go, they were interrupted.

"Lorelai!" Sookie called. Lorelai spun around and hugged her friend.

"Hey, happy birthday!"

"Thanks." Sookie smiled. "Hey Luke." She said.

"Hey Sookie, happy birthday." He nodded.

"Thanks, Luke." She said, and turned back to Lorelai. "I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"Hey, it was nothing." Lorelai said.

"It's something." Sookie nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." Lorelai said. "Now go. Enjoy your party… Dance with your wonderful boyfriend who planned this all for you. Have fun."

"Bye!" Sookie called. "Bye Luke!"

* * *

"Are you sure you ate enough?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm not going to eat for weeks." Rory said.

"Or tomorrow." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, whichever." Rory laughed.

"Be good, OK?" Lorelai said.

"I will, Mom." Rory said. "Tell Sookie happy birthday again for me."

"Will do." Lorelai nodded. "And hey Lane, thanks for being the DJ, I really appreciated it."

"Oh, thanks for letting me! It was awesome."

"Who's taking over for you?" Lorelai asked.

"Kirk." Lane said.

Just then, the song changed, and Lorelai sighed. "Kirk." She said, rolling her eyes, and shaking her head.

"_I'll take you to the candy shop. I'll let you like the lollypop. Go 'head girl, don't you stop. Keep going till you hit the spot." _

"Wow." Lorelai sighed.

"Bye Mom. Should I call you tomorrow, or what?"

"Nah, let's just meet at Luke's." Lorelai said.

"What time?"

"10?"

"OK, bye." Rory said, kissing her mother on the cheek, and leaving.

Lorelai turned around and bumped into Luke. "Oh sorry." She said.

"What is this crap?" He asked.

"Kirk." She said, simply, and Luke headed over to the DJ booth.

"Oh, this should be good." Lorelai, trying to keep up with him.

"Kirk!" Luke yelled.

"What?" He asked, head banging to the music.

"Kirk! Turn that off!" Luke yelled.

"I like it!" Kirk argued.

"Turn it off!" Luke ordered.

"No!" He yelled back.

"Kirk, turn it off or… I don't know, I'll poison your food!" He said.

"You wouldn't." Kirk said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I could sue you!" Kirk argued.

"You'd be dead. Lawyers aren't allowed in heaven."

Kirk pouted. "My mother would be really mad."

"Kirk! She'd probably thank me!" Luke yelled. "Now turn that damn thing off."

"Fine." Kirk pouted, switching the song to 'Free Bird' by Lynyrd Skynyrd. "You're as mean as the Mean Girls!" Kirk shouted.

"Oh, good one." Lorelai said, sarcastically.

"Yeah? Well at least I don't have a purse!" Luke yelled and Lorelai laughed.

"It's not a purse! It's European!" Kirk said, and Luke and Lorelai started to walk away.

"Oh my God, Luke, that was hilarious." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, well." Luke shrugged.

"Man, I wish Rory could have seen that. I wish I had a video camera or something. I mean, did you see Kirk's face? Oh my God, that was priceless."

"Yeah, well, I got to get back to the diner."

"Oh, OK." Lorelai said.

"See you later?"

"Yeah, later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Lorelai watched him leave, and turned around to walk back towards the square and talk to a few people.

She walked back to a small crowd of people standing by a picnic table.

"When I was little, I wanted to be John Lenon." Taylor slurred.

"Is he drunk?" Lorelai whispered to Gypsy.

"Hell yeah." She said.

"Who would have thought that behind that sweater vest and 75 cent cologne, Taylor had a bad side?" Lorelai said.

"Oh he doesn't… He was annoying me and I slipped a little in his drink. Who knew he was such a lightweight?"

"Gypsy, will you marry me?" Lorelai joked, and Gypsy laughed. "Where is that damn video camera when I need one?"

"Why hello Lorelai." Taylor said.

"Hey Taylor, how are you?" Lorelai asked.

"Why, I'm fine… this morning I played ping pong with Maggie from register 2… and then I helped my niece set up her Barbie Dream house… it has an elevator and everything, did you know that?"

"Learn a new thing everyday." Lorelai laughed.

"What did you want to be when you were little, Suga?" Babette asked, hitting her arm lightly. Yeah, she had a little too much to drink, too.

"Well, I always wanted to be a professional Cinderella at Disney World." Lorelai said, and they all burst out in laughter.

"She's so funny, isn't she funny?" Babette asked.

"And beautiful, too… Look at those eyes." Pattie said.

"It's too bad she's married, huh Pattie?" Babette asked.

"Yeah… Her and Luke would be perfect for each other… Think of their kids." Pattie said.

"His butt, her eyes… I'd do 'em." Babette said.

Lorelai laughed nervously and started backing away. "Well guys, it's been nice, but I better get going… I um, promised Kirk I'd help him rinse the rest of the glitter out of his hair."

"Bye doll!" Babette waved, spilling some of her drink in the process. "Oops." She said.

Lorelai walked away, and intended on going to talk to Sookie, but she decided it against it when she saw her and Jackson off in the corner together. She looked around, and spotted Luke wiping down the counter in the diner.

Hey, why not?

* * *

"So, I believe this was a very successful night." Lorelai said, as she walked into the empty diner.

"You know, that closed sign is up for a reason." He said.

"When will you learn." She sighed, as she took a seat. "A stupid sign is not going to deprive me of my Luke's coffee.'

He smiled. "It's in the storage room." He told her, and she froze. The storage room, her dream, oh God. She decided against following him in, and sat still at the counter.

"She looked happy, didn't she?" Lorelai asked when Luke returned, trying to make things go back to normal.

"Yeah, she did." He said, sliding the cup of coffee to her.

Lorelai nodded and took a sip of coffee. How did he make it so good?

"So, uh, are you busy or anything?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"I don't know… I'm bored… Everyone out there is either drunk off their mind, or doing dirty things in the woods."

"What?"

"I don't know. Wanna play cards or something?" She asked.

"Sure, they're upstairs." He told her, and started going towards the curtain.

"Right." She said, getting up and following him. Every single bone in her body told her not to follow him up there, but she continued walking up the steps, and soon enough, she was standing in his apartment again.

"So, what are we playing?" Luke asked, already sitting on the couch and shuffling the cards. She sat beside him, but was careful not to sit very close.

"Whatever you want." She shrugged.

"Gin?" He asked.

She looked up at him with that 'deer in head lights' sort of look. But when she realized he was asking about the card game and not if she wanted to get drunk off her mind again and possibly have sex with him again, she swallowed a choked out a "Yeah sure." She nodded, and he started dealing the cards. She watched as he dealt, and the room was completely quite, except for the talking outside.

"They are so smashed." Lorelai said, looking out the window.

"Yeah." Luke said, looking at his cards.

"Even Taylor."

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yup. Gypsy spiked his drink."

"Well, she's getting free breakfast tomorrow." Luke said, and Lorelai laughed. Lorelai glanced out the window and watched as Pattie, Babette and Taylor laughed hysterically at something. Andrew was dancing beside them, and Gypsy was sitting at the picnic table. Bootsie was laughing at Taylor, and trying to avoid Pattie, as she stuck the tip of her heels up his pant leg.

She couldn't get what they said, out of her mind. Luke and her… They said they should be together. They _should_ be together. Lorelai sighed. And that dream… that stupid dream. Why wasn't she wearing her ring? She couldn't stop thinking about it… and before she even realized it, things were spilling out of her mouth

"Hey Luke?" She asked, putting down a card.

"Yeah?" He asked, not even looking up.

"Do you think… if I wasn't married… you know… things could be… we could be… things would have… could have… been different?" She said, stumbling with her words. He was looking up at her now, and he seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Maybe." He answered, and she looked up at him, meeting his gaze. The way he was looking at her, made her feel lightheaded, and she couldn't think. His gaze was almost hypnotizing, and she couldn't look away.

"Because I… really… I-" She heard herself say, but was interrupted by his lips on hers.

It surprised her at first, but she happily kissed him back, running her fingers down his shoulders. His were on her hips, and she ran her fingers through his hair, and then began lightly pushing him down. She was eventually lying on top of him, thoughts of the card game had completely left the building.

The second his lips touched hers she knew she was gone.

He kissed her and she started pretending again. Pretending that this was OK, that she could be doing this, that her husband wasn't going to be waiting for her at home the next morning, that the ring on her finger wasn't a wedding ring, that nothing was wrong about this, that it was innocent, that it wasn't really happening, that it was only another stupid dream, that it was just her and Luke and no baggage, that everything was OK, that they could be together.

They should be together.

Pretending was always just so much easier.

**

* * *

So, hey guys… I don't mean to sound like a bitch or anything, but I'm not getting too many reviews for this anymore. I got 10 for the last chapter… It was 22 pages, and all I got was 10 reviews? I understand it was a filler chapter and not that interesting… but I just want to make sure people are still reading this and liking it…**

**So yes, please review.**

**Oh, and some lovely spoilers for your reading pleasure… pretty good ones if I do say so myself… yes. **

**SPOILERS (DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED) **

**Jess is coming back for another episode this season… and it's for Luke. **

**The Brokeback Mountain spoiler was just a mix up. Someone had or is going to have an affair with a girl named Walker, which was the name of the guy on Brokeback Mountain. So, no one is gay. **

**6.15 is called A Vineyard Valentine. Rory and Logan invite Luke and Lorelai to Logan's house on Martha's Vineyard. Luke doesn't act nice towards Logan, which upsets Lorelai. Then Luke's attitude changes when he realizes he forgot to buy a Valentine's Day present for Lorelai, and Logan saves the day. **

**Lorelai finally tells Luke she's worried the wedding will never happen. He assures her they'll get married soon. **

**The episode ends in an ugly scene when Logan's father arrives. **

**Doyle tries to kiss Rory in 6.16. She doesn't kiss him back. Also in that episode, Lorelai fires Cesar. She is still wearing the ring **

**There's a cast notice for Grandmother Kim. **

**And that's all folks. I love the Jess thing. I loved him with Rory earlier this season, and making her go back to Yale. Maybe Jess goes to help Luke with April or Lorelai… or maybe… he's the best man at Luke's wedding? I hope it's the latter. **

**But anyway… **

**Dooo dooo dooo **

**La la la la **

**Fa la la la **

**Doody doo doo **

**So… preview for next week? **

**Alright.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Pull This Thread as I Walk Away:**** Everyone has questions, and no one seems to have the answers. Rory wants to know why they can't eat at Luke's the next morning. Sookie wants to know why Lorelai didn't come over last night, and decides to ask Luke about it. Christopher wants to know what the hell is going on with his wife. But, what is anyone supposed to say? … Lorelai doesn't know, so she goes to Luke for some answers. **

**And please review. Thank you.**


	12. Pull This Thread As I Walk Away

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 12: Pull This Thread As I Walk Away**

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary: ****Stars Hollow was a lovely town, everything about it fascinated her. Especially the man in the backwards baseball cap, standing behind the counter at Luke's diner. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it was definitely something. **

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up?

* * *

**

She woke up the next morning to the sun brightening the room. She rubbed her eyes and lifted her head, which had been buried in a pile of pillows. She felt the weight of an arm around her, but it was much too early for her to even realize whose arm it was. When her vision was clear again, she looked around the room and realized where she was. The events of the night before all came back to her like P Diddy running her over in a Pepsi Truck.

She cringed and turned to look at the man sleeping beside her. She prayed that when she opened her eyes again, Christopher would be lying beside her and they'd be in Hartford. But, she opened them, and of course it was true. There was Luke. He looked quite adorable when he slept, actually. But, she didn't have time to think about that. She slid out of his embrace and bit her lip when she got out of bed, goose bumps spread all over her. She was naked, and his apartment was colder, a lot colder than the bed had been. She was fighting every nerve she had to not go climb back in bed with him. God knew she wanted to, but she couldn't. She couldn't be with him. She couldn't, even though she wanted to, more than anything.

She picked up all of her clothes, changed, and fixed her hair in record-breaking time. She took one last look at adorable-sleeping Luke, bite her lip, and ran out the door and down the steps. The diner was empty. It was still really early, and everyone was probably too hung over to be standing outside waiting for Luke to open up. She thanked God no one had seen her, and made her way outside.

She took off her heels and ran down the street, all the way to the Kim's residence. She banged on the door until an old, tired Korean woman answered.

"Hello Mrs. Kim." She smiled, hoping that she didn't have some sort of creepy super power, and could tell she had just committed a horrible sin… for the second time.

"Lorelai? The girls are still sleeping." She said.

"Still?" Lorelai asked.

"Well Rory ate two helpings of Tofurkey last night, and she did such a wonderful job singing hymns with us last night… I thought I'd give them an extra 20 minutes." Mrs. Kim explained.

"Well, uh that's very nice of you, Mrs. Kim. But I really would like to steal Rory… We uh… we have some errands to run."

"But today is Sunday." Mrs. Kim said sternly.

"Yes it is." Lorelai nodded.

"Sunday is for church." Mrs. Kim said.

"Right well, that's why I need Rory right now… See, I want to get our errands done before church." Lorelai said, pretty proud of the excuse she just made up.

"Alright. Rory!" Mrs. Kim yelled. "Rory! Lane!"

"Mom?" Rory emerged from Lane's bedroom, a few minutes later.

"Hi honey." Lorelai smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, we have to do those errands before church, remember?"

"Wha- oh, right." She said, when Mrs. Kim looked at her. "Let me just get my stuff." She said, with a confused look.

Lorelai stood with Mrs. Kim awkwardly, hoping she couldn't see through her. She patted her hair down, and made sure it was covering her neck, just incase she had a hickey or something. Mrs. Kim would not like that. She tapped her foot, praying that Rory would hurry up and come downstairs.

"Ready." Rory said, as if she could tell that Lorelai had been standing there, awkwardly waiting for her.

"Good. Let's go." Lorelai said. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Kim, for having her over." Lorelai said politely. Mrs. Kim gave her a dirty look, as if she knew exactly what she had been up to before coming here. But she turned and smiled at Rory.

"My pleasure." She said. "Would you like to take some left-overs?"

"Oh, no thank you, Mrs. Kim. I wouldn't want to spoil myself." Rory said, politely. God, where was her halo when she needed it?

Mrs. Kim smiled appreciatively at the girl. "Alright, Bye now."

"Bye Mrs. Kim." The girls said in unison, as they walked out the door. Mrs. Kim closed the door behind them and they walked down the street.

"So, who died and made you the rooster?" Rory asked.

Lorelai would have laughed and made fun of her for her stupid joke, but #1 she was tired, and #2 she knew Rory was tired.

"I just want to get home."

"What?"

"I want to get home, Rory." Lorelai repeated.

"But what about Luke's? I'm starving." Rory said.

"It's not even open." Lorelai said.

"It will be in like 10 minutes. Let's just wait." Rory said.

"I want to get home."

"We'll get it to go." Rory said, beginning to get suspicious.

"Rory, we'll just stop by a Dunkin Donuts on the way."

"Why?"

"I want to get home." Lorelai repeated.

"I think we already established that." Rory said.

"Then get in the car." Lorelai said, raising her voice a little.

"OK." Rory said, softly, with her eyebrows raised. What the hell was wrong with her mom, today?

They drove silently for a few minutes. But Rory wanted to know what was up, and she knew she'd have to say something if she wanted any answers.

"Did you and Sookie get in a fight or something?" Rory asked softly.

"No." Lorelai answered quickly.

"Did Dad call? Is something wrong?" Rory asked.

"Nope." Lorelai said.

"Are you late for something? Is there a DAR meeting today?"

"No Rory… just drop it, alright?"

"OK."

* * *

"There's my girls." Chris greeted them when Lorelai and Rory stepped through the door. Lorelai sighed, and dropped her purse by the door, as Rory ran to hug her father.

"How was the party?" Chris asked Rory.

"Fun." Rory replied. "I'm starving." Rory said, reaching for the huge brown bag that was sitting on the counter.

"I got some bagels." He said.

"Thanks." Lorelai offered. She was going to do her best to act normal. She didn't want him to suspect anything. She knew Rory already did, but she really didn't want to deal with all of Christopher's questions right now.

"No problem." He replied. Lorelai reached into the bag and got a bagel. She cut it and put it in the toaster. Chris handed her a cup of coffee, and she smiled at him. "Thanks." She said again.

"You're welcome." He said, and she knew he was trying to apologize for their fight. She knew he didn't want to say anything about it in front of Rory. She knew this was his way of apologizing discretely. And she really hated him for it.

She wished she could hate him. She wished that he would stop being so nice. She wished she didn't feel so guilty. She wished that she felt more guilty. She wished that she wanted to kiss him. She wished that she didn't want to drive back to Stars Hollow and climb back into bed with a certain diner owner. She wished that things weren't so complicated. She wished that everything could work out, and nobody could get hurt.

But she knew that there was no chance of that happening.

Someone would get hurt. Someone always got hurt.

She wished it could be her. Because if it was her, it wouldn't be anyone else. Because if it was her, it wouldn't be Luke, it wouldn't be Chris, and it wouldn't be Rory.

She jumped when the toaster popped, and Rory and Chris looked at her. She giggled nervously and then turned around to put some cream cheese on her bagel.

Truth be told, she was the farthest thing from hungry. She knew she'd probably throw up if she ate anything, but she also knew that Rory and Christopher would be suspicious of her not eating. After all, she was Lorelai.

She sat down at the table, and took a few more sips of coffee, listening to her husband and daughter's conversations.

"And then she chased him all the way down Peach Street. I thought she was going to break out the hose or something." Rory said, laughing.

"Wow." Chris laughed, eyeing his wife.

"Yeah, and Ms. Pattie and East Side Tilly, started a congo line and everything… And Taylor was quoting Disney Movies… Did you see that, Mom?"

"Oh, um, no I didn't… but I heard they were doing the hokey pokey, too." Lorelai said, trying to act normal, but it was much harder than she thought, with all the thoughts swarming around in her head.

"Yeah they were. It was hysterical." Rory laughed.

"Aren't you going to eat, Lor?" Chris asked, pointing at her uneaten bagel.

"Oh yeah, it was just, um… hot." Lorelai said, picking up the bagel and eating it. "Mmm… cinnamon raisin… like a Bar Mitzvah in my mouth." She said. Chris and Rory smiled at her and continued their chatter. Lorelai put down the bagel, and considered spitting it out in her napkin, but knew that they would notice such a thing. So, she swallowed and instantly felt sick.

"You OK?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah, fine." Lorelai said, taking another sip of her coffee.

* * *

He woke up and half hoped that she'd still be in his bed, lying beside him. But, he also hoped that she'd be gone, that he'd wake up alone as he usually did. Because he knew if she was still there, than last night had really happened.

And as amazing as it had been, he knew it was wrong. He knew it shouldn't have happened. He knew it couldn't happen again.

But, when he woke up and saw the empty space beside him, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit disappointed. Because as wrong as it was, he still wanted her. He still wanted to be with her. He still wanted her to be his.

Even if she never could be. Even if she shouldn't be. Even if it was wrong.

He got up, showered, and got dressed without thinking much about it. Because he knew if he thought about it, he'd realize how wrong it was, and he didn't want it to be wrong. And he also knew how guilty he'd feel, and he didn't want that either.

He opened up the diner, and that kept him busy, as it always did. Kirk sat at the counter, and babbled on and on about things. He listened this time, because it was a distraction, and that's what he needed.

"What can I get for you, Kirk?"

"Could I have a cheeseburger?"

"Sure, Kirk."

"But no lettuce… or tomato… and no cheese either." Kirk said.

"OK." Luke said, scribbling down things on his ordering pad.

"And no pickles… or onions… and you know what? I heard on the news this morning that the Mad Cow Disease rate is up this week, so you better just get rid of the burger, too." Kirk said.

Luke sighed. "So basically, you just want a bun with some ketchup?" He asked.

"Sounds delicious, right?"

"Kirk, why didn't you just say you wanted a ketchup sandwich?"

"It's not on the menu... I didn't know you were allowed to order things not on the menu. Isn't that why you have a menu? To restrict what people order?"

"Never mind Kirk." Luke mumbled.

"I just didn't want to complicate things." He explained.

"Kirk, all you ever do is complicate things."

"So, Luke, how's your day been?

"Well, standing here, serving you… it's been a great day." Luke said, sarcastically.

He stared at him, and blinked a few times.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Aren't you going to ask me about my day?"

"Kirk, you've been here for 3 hours… I already know what you've done today… You've sat here." Luke said.

Kirk continued staring, blinking every so often.

"Fine Kirk. How has your day been?" He asked, frustrated.

"Well, this morning, I walked mother to bridge club and then I watched an instructional video on how to make your own sausage." He explained.

Luke stared at him, then shook his head and walked away. He was totally up for distractions, but this was getting too weird.

* * *

"Hey." Chris said, walking towards his wife, as she cleared her plate off the table.

"Hi." She said.

"You barely ate anything, you feeling OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, just not that hungry."

"You sure you're OK."

"I'm fine." She answered. "Where's Rory?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"She's in the shower." He answered, and she sighed, she knew they were about to have one of those talks.

"Oh." She said.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said, OK?" He said, too desperate to actually be sorry.

"Yeah, whatever." She said, walking towards the sink. She threw away her bagel, and then put her dishes in the sink. She turned on the water, and waited for it to get hot. Her eyes focused on the vase, still sitting on the counter. The vase that used to hold beautiful daises in it.

The daises were still there, but they were far from beautiful. They were dead.

Dead- just like she suspected they would be.

Dead- just like her marriage was.

"Lorelai, c'mon." He said, interrupting her thoughts.

She looked up at him, with question. "What?" She asked.

"I'm apologizing here… God, you're not even trying." He said, with defeat.

"Trying?" She asked.

"I'm trying to save our marriage here, and you aren't even making the tiniest little bit of effort to help." He told her.

"Yeah, well." She said, focusing on washing her plate. The hot water felt good against her cold hands.

"What? C'mon, talk to me." He begged her, and she just really wanted him to leave. She couldn't stand the sound of his voice at this particular moment. She couldn't stand to hear what he was saying. Because as much as he thought he was trying, he wasn't. He wasn't trying to do anything, but pretend that he was trying. He was trying to pretend like this was working, like they'd be OK, like they could save their marriage. And maybe she had been pretending, too.

"Some things just can't be saved." She told him.

It was the truth. They both knew it was the truth. They had just been pretending to not know it, to ignore it, to dismiss it. But it was there, and it was true. They couldn't save this. They couldn't save a loveless marriage, something that was soley based on their kid, and not their love. They couldn't save it. Because in reality, they didn't love each other. They were just two friends who made a mistake on a balcony 16 years ago, and had spent the last 16 years trying to make it all OK. But it wasn't OK. They couldn't pretend that it was anymore.

"So, what? You're just giving up? 16 years of marriage, and you're giving up?" Chris asked, as if he was shocked by the statement.

Maybe he was only shocked that she had said it out loud.

"Chris, c'mon." Lorelai said.

"No… No, I have to go for a walk." He said, and before she had the chance to talk to him, he was out the door.

She sighed, dried her dishes, and then found herself face to face with the vase of dead flowers. She sighed again, picked up the vase, and threw the flowers in the trash.

When something dies, you're supposed to throw it away, or bury it, or flush it down the toilet. So, why was this so hard?

* * *

"Hi Luke." Sookie said, sitting at the counter.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"Hey Kirk, Taylor is looking for you." Sookie said, turning to the only other person at the counter.

"What? Why?" He asked, obviously nervous.

"Something about a jump rope… and uh, coconuts?" Sookie said.

"What? Not again." Kirk sighed, and left the counter to go find Taylor.

Sookie laughed, and leaned over the counter. "Wow, I totally just made that up." She told Luke.

"Well, it is Kirk." He sighed, wiping his hands.

"So Luke, did you have fun at the party?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, it was a blast." He grunted.

"Good, good." Sookie said, playing with a napkin, and starting to rip it in to tiny pieces. "Did you see Lorelai last night?" She asked, eyeing him.

"Uh, yeah, why?" He asked, trying not to show his nervousness.

"Well, uh she was supposed to stay at my house last night… but you know, she never came by. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright." Sookie said, paying close attention to his facial expressions.

"Well, I have no idea." He shrugged.

"Oh OK, I just wanted to see if you saw her… Because I saw her go into the diner last night… Never saw her come out, though." Sookie said, suspiciously.

"Oh well, she did… Come out, I mean… come out of the diner… She did." Luke said.

"Oh, well, alright." Sookie said, standing up. Something had definitely happened between the two of them. Luke was never a good liar. She could tell. Lorelai had gone into the diner, and hadn't come out.

They couldn't. They wouldn't.

Of course they would. She saw how they looked at each other, how they smiled at each other, how they talked about each other.

They were… starting something. Maybe they already had started something?

But Lorelai was married, and Sookie had to believe that Luke wouldn't do something like that. He wouldn't. Neither would she.

But, something had definitely happened.

* * *

"Lorelai?" Emily Gilmore asked, when her daughter picked up the telephone.

"Mom, you called my cell, who else were you expecting? Baby Bop?" Lorelai asked.

"You just sounded a little different. Are you alright? Are you sick? I heard the Mad Cow Disease rate has been up this week… I know you like to eat at the diner a lot. You should be a little more careful, eating at a diner. Maybe Charlie could look at you. He was the doctor you had when you had meningitis."

"Mom, I'm not sick."

"Are you sure? You sound sick." Emily persisted.

"Want me to take my temperature or something? I could go down to the hospital and get some blood tests done if it'd make you feel better… and you know, maybe a cat scan or two." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"I was just saying that you sounded ill, Lorelai. You don't have to act all sarcastic. I was only concerned."

"So, why'd you call Mom?" Lorelai asked, after a classic eye-roll.

"Well, I was just wondering if you've been by the Inn lately."

"Um, well yeah, I guess I have." Lorelai said, wondering what this was all about.

"Alright… that's all I needed to know." Emily told her.

"What?"

"That's all I needed, Lorelai, I'll call you later." Emily said.

"Why'd you need to know if I've been at the Inn?" Lorelai asked.

"I was just wondering, that's all." Emily said.

"You just woke up this morning, and thought, 'hey I wonder if Lorelai's been at the Inn?' There has to be some reason you're asking me this, mother."

"No, no reason. It's a nice Inn, don't you think? In a nice town? Nice people? Nice environment?"

"Yes it is… It's a very nice Inn, but I still don't get it."

"There is nothing to get. I was only wondering." Emily said.

"OK." Lorelai said skeptically.

"I'll talk to you later, Lorelai." Emily said in that cheery voice of hers.

"OK, bye Mom."

"What was that about?" Rory asked, coming out of her bedroom, brushing her wet hair.

"Emily… it was nothing." Lorelai replied..

"Where's Dad?" Rory asked.

"Oh, he went out… for a walk." Lorelai said, and Rory knew that it didn't sound good.

"Oh, is he going to be back?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's just going for a walk."

"Oh." Rory said, sitting beside her mother. "Hey Mom?" She asked.

"Yeah, sweets?" Lorelai asked.

"I know things with you and Dad are bad right now, but…" Rory began.

"Everything's fine." Lorelai said.

"Mom." She said, in that voice that meant she knew otherwise.

"Rory." Lorelai said, in that voice that meant she didn't want to talk about it.

"Mom, I know you guys are going through a tough time, but he's trying, Mom." Rory persisted.

"Rory, your father and I are fine." She said.

She knew that Rory knew. She knew that Rory understood some of the things that were going on. She knew Rory knew all about the past. But, she also knew that Rory only saw the relationship they pretended to have. She only saw the people they pretended to be. The love they pretended to have.

God, there was a lot of pretending going on in this family.

But it was true. They pretended, and they had gotten pretty good at it over the years. So good, that even Rory believed it was real.

"Mom, you can talk to me." Rory said, and Lorelai sighed. Because really, Rory was the last person she could ever talk to about this. She was the one they were doing all this for. She was the person they were pretending for, she was the one they got married for, she was the one they were still married for.

And if Lorelai talked to Rory about this, Rory would only feel bad, and she shouldn't feel bad about it.

It was their choice. They got married. They listened to their parents. They did all of this. Sure, they did it for Rory, but they were the ones that did it.

It wasn't her fault, but Rory would think of it that way.

"Rory, just drop it, please." Lorelai said.

"Mom." Rory said, begging for her to talk about it.

"Rory, please." Lorelai said.

Rory was about to open her mouth again, but Lorelai stopped her. "I have to go talk to Emily about something… See what she's up to, OK? Dad will be home soon, I won't be long. Call if you need anything, OK?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

She had fully intended on going to the Gilmore Mansion. She had fully intended on seeing what the hell Emily was up to. She had fully intended on staying in Hartford, of only going to her parent's house, of only talking to Emily.

But, when the bell over the door, rang, she wasn't surprised to find herself in the diner. It was always funny to her, how she could never remember doing this. She could never remember taking that exit, or getting onto the highway. In her mind, she was still in Hartford, down the street from the house she grew up in.

But, in reality, she was standing at the door, staring at the man in the backwards-blue baseball cap, behind the counter, taking someone's order. And he was staring right back.

She walked towards the counter, and sat at the last stool, and patiently waited for him to get to her.

She had no idea what she was doing, what she would say to him, what he would say to her. But she knew she had to do this. She knew she had to talk to him, and he had to talk to her. And she knew that even if she tried, she wasn't going to leave the diner until they had talked.

The thing was, that she didn't even know what she needed to talk to him about. She didn't even know what she wanted to say, or what she should say. She didn't know what he'd say, or what he should say.

She just waited there, drumming her fingers on the counter, looking around at the people.

It was a little crowded. Not too crowded, but there were a few family's sitting at the tables. But Cesar was there, so maybe he could get a little time away to talk with her.

But not in his apartment, she promised herself. She knew what could happen if they went up there again, and as much as she sort of wanted to, she knew she couldn't.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She answered.

"What can I get you?" He asked, holding up his ordering pad.

She smiled at his attempt to make things seem normal, and brushed some hair behind her ear. "Can we talk?" She asked.

"Uh, sure." He said, putting his pad down.

"Outside?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Cesar, I got to go out for a few minutes. Can you take care of everything?" He called.

"Sure thing, Boss." He called out.

Lorelai stood up and followed Luke out the door. They sat down on a bench, in the square.

"So… uh, you wanted to talk?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." Lorelai said, looking around at all the people surrounding them. She didn't want to do this in front of everyone. People in this town had good ears, and she didn't even want to think about what could happen if they overheard anything. "Maybe we should go somewhere quieter?" She asked.

He nodded, and they walked down the street. "Where are we going?" She asked, just because she hated the silence.

"The bridge?" He asked, as if he was making sure it was OK.

"OK." She said, and the silence was back. She hummed a little bit, just to make some noise, and then they got there. She sat down on the bridge and dangled her feet over the edge. He sat down cross-legged.

"So… um, about last night." She began, really wishing she had half a clue as to what she was going to say next.

"Look, Lorelai… Maybe we should just… stay away from each other." He told her, not exactly making eye contact with her.

"What?" She asked, trying to read his eyes and figure out what he meant.

"It's the 2nd time this has happened… and… you're… married." He said, pointing to the ring on her finger. "We can't- we can't do this."

"I know." She said softly.

"So, maybe we shouldn't… we shouldn't be friends anymore." He told her.

"Oh." She said, sadly. She didn't want that. She wanted to be his friend. She wanted to talk to him, to see him, to make him smile. And, how would she survive without his coffee? No Luke's coffee? That wasn't an option.

"It's just… It's just that, this can't… happen." He told her. "And if we stay friends… and hang out and stuff… it might… happen." He said.

"Right." She told him, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah." He said softly, looking down at his feet. What else was she supposed to say? Luke was right. It could happen again, and the only way they could prevent it was to stay away from each other. But that was the last thing she wanted.

He wanted to say something… do something, anything… But what can you say in a situation like this?

She snuck a few peaks at him, trying to see if this is what he really wanted. If she didn't matter to him at all. If she was just another customer. If she was half as important to him as he was to her.

But, he wasn't looking at her, and she couldn't tell.

"I really don't know what I was thinking." Lorelai began.

"What?" He asked, finally looking up at her.

"I mean, I'm married… have been for 16 years… and I have a kid… a daughter. I can't- I can't go around doing stuff like this." She said, gesturing between the two of them.

"Lorelai…" He began, but she was already too deep in rant mode to stop, and she kept going.

"But I just… Well, before I went to the diner, I was outside with everyone… they were all completely shit faced, and they were going on and on about… about us."

"Us?" Luke asked.

"You and Me… being together… kids… children, Luke, children… They were going on and on about you and me… and kids… a future, a family… my blue eyes and your ass."

"My ass?" He asked.

"And I don't know… I guess… I guess I just… Well, I just let myself really… really want it… us." She told him, staring into his blue eyes with so much intensity, that he was sure she could see through him. "You know?" She asked.

He stared at her a little bit longer before finally nodding. "Yeah… I know." He told her.

She looked up at him, and he knew she was waiting for an explanation. The truth was, that he was waiting for one, too. He wasn't exactly sure what he meant, but he really did understand what she meant. He knew how she felt. He wanted it, too. He really did.

"Yeah… because… uh, I sorta… I sort of wanted it, too."

**

* * *

So, you know what to do. Please review? Heh, that rhymes. Oh man.**

**So, the super bowl… Oh man. I was about to kill someone when Tom Brady was the coin flipper. The coin flipper! Seriously? Ugh. He's supposed be on the field! Not flipping the damn coin… & Belechick was in the booth? God. It's weird watching the super bowl and not being completely stressed out about every single play and everything… it's nice, but I'd rather not get used to it. We're winning next year! God, I sound like a Sox fan… which I am, so I guess that makes sense… Anyway… **

**Yeah, I wanted the Seahawks to win… I have a few friends from Seattle… plus I didn't want Big Ben to break Brady's record… and I'm not a huge fan of Bill Cowher… his chin scares me… **

**Well, anyway… I'm going to go straighten my hair. You stay here and review please… Oh and here's next chapter: **

**& Your Enthusiam Just Kills Me:**** What is that Emily Gilmore up to? Find out at family dinner, and also how the family will react to whatever is up her sleeve. Plus, Sookie talks to Lorelai about the night of her party… And, Lorelai makes a promise. (might change the title name. Not sure yet.) **


	13. Hold Your Breath on the Way Down

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 13: Hold Your Breath on the Way Down**

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary:**** They just keep dancing around each other. He feels guilty, and she knows it's wrong, but the music is playing, and they can't help but dance.**

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? **

**It's snowing here. Oh man. I'm stuck in the house, so that means you guys will get an update. BTW I posted the last chapter of A Different Path, and all of you should check it out.

* * *

**

"Look, Lor, whatever I did, I'm sorry." Chris told his wife, that night.

"You didn't do anything." Lorelai told him.

"Then where is all of this crap coming from!" He asked raising his voice.

"Rory's sleeping!" She told him, and then sighed. "You really didn't see it coming, Chris?"

"I'm happy, I thought you were, too."

"You aren't happy." She told him.

"You can't tell me how I'm feeling." He shot back.

"Chris…" She began.

"No, Lor, we're happy… we're a family. C'mon, we can do this."

"Chris, I can't make you fall in love with me… and… and you can't make me love you." She told him, softly.

"I am in love with you." He told her.

"No, no you aren't."

"Lor…"

"You just want to be… but, but you aren't… You don't."

He shook his head, and got under the sheets beside her. He stared at the ceiling, while she lied at the edge of the bed.

"Emily called. Dinner's at 6 tomorrow."

"Great." Lorelai said, before shutting her eyes.

* * *

"I promise, we'll have a drink, we'll eat dinner, have a little bit of dessert… be out by 9." Lorelai said. "Maybe 8:30 if I fake a good case of food poisoning."

"But you did the food poisioning bit last week."

"Right, the Chinese food in the Food Court, bit." Lorelai nodded. "I guess we'll have to ask Dad to do it… How about… bad meatballs at work?"

"Meatballs?" Chris asked.

"Got any better ideas?" She asked him, trying to act normal in front of her kid.

"How about… shrimp?"

"No, too easy… How about a bad bologna sandwich."

"I hate bologna."

"Just another reason for you to get sick." She told him.

"Fine, at 8:20 I'll fake a little stomach pain, and you can go to your party." He told Rory.

"Maybe you should run to the bathroom and pretend to throw up, just incase." Rory told him.

He sighed. "OK." He said.

"Great." Rory said.

"So, who's going to be there?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, everybody, you know." Rory shrugged.

"Right… everybody." Lorelai said. "Tristan?" She asked.

"Probably." Rory shrugged.

"How are things with you and Dean by the way?" Lorelai asked.

"Good." Rory said with a smile, that made Lorelai's stomach twist. She made a mental note to get to know this kid better, and definitely give him a stern talking to.

"Who is this Dean kid, have you met him Lor?" Chris asked.

"Not yet, but I will, right?" She asked Rory.

"Yeah, definitely. You'll love him, really. He's a really nice guy." Rory said. Lorelai hoped so.

"So, are you two dating?" She asked.

"Not officially." Rory said.

"Oh, so… then, what are you?"

"We haven't talked about it yet." Rory shrugged.

"OK." Lorelai said, making another mental note to give her daughter the sex talk again. Maybe she could pull out some maternity clothes or something, for effect.

"Here we are." Christopher announced, as they pulled in the driveway.

"OK, now remember… drinks, dinner- no seconds." She reminded Rory. "Eat dessert fast, big bites… you don't actually have to chew things 100 times… that's just a rumor." Lorelai told her daughter, as they walked up the steps.

"Right… and don't forget," She pointed to her Dad, "bad bologna… stomach pain, throwing up… just get us out of there." Rory said.

"Right." Chris said, before ringing the doorbell.

"Oh, Rory, Lorelai, Christopher… Come in, come in." Emily said, greeting the trio.

"No, 'cause we really wanted to stay out here." Lorelai said sarcastically.

Emily ignored her, and the maid took their coats.

"Richard is in his study… just making a few phone calls, can I get you anything to drink?" She asked.

"Coke." Rory chipped in.

"Gin Martini." Lorelai said.

"Scotch." Chris replied, sitting down on the couch beside his wife, and then putting his hand on her thigh. She looked down at his hand, and then up at her mother, and over to Rory.

God, seriously, when is the curtain going to come down on this show? She hates this act, this pretending, this little game of house. She just wanted this to end.

She wondered, for a moment, when it started bothering her so much. She'd been married for 16 years, and it never bothered her this much. She tried to tell herself that it's only because Rory has grown up, but she knew that wasn't all. She knew what had changed. She knew why it bothered her now.

Because she found somebody else.

It scared her, it hurt her, and she felt horrible for thinking it, but it was the truth. She wanted Luke. She really, really did.

"Lorelai." Emily said, handing her the drink.

"Oh, sorry, thanks Mom." Lorelai said, and Emily sat down.

"So, Rory, how's school?" She asked.

"Oh, it's fine." Rory said, sipping her Coke.

"You must have finals coming up." Emily said.

"Yeah, soon." Rory replied.

"She's going to do great." Lorelai said.

"Of course she will, she's a Gilmore." Emily said. "Gilmore's always do great."

"It's in the rule book." Lorelai said. "Right under, give your one and only daughter ice tea spoons for her 18th birthday."

"That was years ago, Lorelai." Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"But Mom, ice tea spoons? Seriously?"

"So, Lorelai, how's the Inn?" Emily asked, changing the subject.

"It's uh… fine." Lorelai said. She had almost forgot about Emily's weird behavior, with everything that happened last night. What the hell was she up to?

"I'm thinking about having the auction next month there, what do you think?"

"The one for the tiny babies, or the blue babies… or is it the one for the crack babies?" Lorelai asked.

"Premature babies, Lorelai." Emily said.

"Are you sure it's big enough?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course."

"Then, sure, have it at the Inn." Lorelai shrugged, sipping her drink.

"That reminds me…" Emily began.

Oh, here we go. "What?" She asked.

"I have to show you something after dinner." She said.

Lorelai glanced over at Rory, who looked worried, and then at Christopher. "Why don't you show me now?" Lorelai asked. "Christopher has uh… He's been a little bit sick today, so we might have to cut the evening a little short."

"What's wrong?" Emily asked Christopher. "Is it Mad Cow Disease? Or is it that awful stomach flu that's going around? Do you have a fever? Why'd you come tonight if you're sick? I don't want to be sick. I have meetings tomorrow… and a hair appointment… I'm getting my nails done, I don't want to be sneezing, and running to the bathroom every five minutes." Emily babbled on.

"Uh, no I just had some bad bologna at lunch." Chris said, rubbing his stomach.

"Bad bologna?"

"Yeah… in a sandwich… you know, at work. My stomach's just been a little weird today."

"Oh." Emily said.

"Right." Lorelai jumped in. "So, why don't you just show me now." Lorelai said.

"Well, alright." Emily sighed, put her drink down on a coaster, and stood up. Lorelai followed her upstairs and into her parent's bedroom. Emily sat on her bed, and Lorelai sat beside her.

"So… what is it?" Lorelai asked.

"I think you should start working." Emily told her, flat out.

"You…? I'm sorry, what?" Lorelai said. It's never what you think it's going to be.

"I think you should get a job. Rory is going off to college soon… and it's going to be pretty lonely around the house… It's something to think about… And I know you're a member of the DAR, but I also know that you'd much rather be doing something else… so, when I saw that the Inn had a job opening, I immediately thought of you."

"The Inn? The Independence Inn? Mom… Are you- Are you serious?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"A job? A job at the Inn?" Lorelai asked.

"Now, before you say anything, I didn't really do anything… I just thought it'd be the perfect job for you, and that's all… I didn't talk to anyone or pull any strings… nothing. I just thought I'd put it to your attention that the Independence Inn is looking to hire someone." Emily said, reaching towards her nightstand and pulling out a sheet.

"Uh… OK. A job?" She asked, still not able to comprehend this.

"At the Inn." Emily said.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I was there… just picking up a few things, and talking to a few people about having the auction there next month… and I saw they needed some help, so I got this for you." Emily said, handing her the piece of paper with the job information on it.

Lorelai took it and skimmed it, but she wasn't even paying attention to what it said, she was too surprised.

"I know you're bored, Lorelai." Emily said, matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"You're bored at home… Rory is growing up, she'll be going to college soon… Sure, you have the DAR, but the job is only part time, and you can do both… I know you took some courses last summer, and I just thought I'd tell you about it. You can decide what you want to do… I don't even really know if they'll hire you because you don't have a high school diploma or anything… I was going to ask your father about it, but he's been so busy…I just thought I'd tell you about the job… and let you decide."

"Well… uh…"

"It's at the Inn- the Inn you love, in the town you love… near the coffee you love." She said, looking her directly in the eyes when she said that last part. "You'd organize functions and activities for the Inn… they only need someone part time… just Mondays, Thursdays, and Friday afternoons." Emily told her.

"Wow, Mom…" Lorelai said, completely surprised.

"I just want you to think about it… Rory's growing up, and you should really start thinking about what you want to do after she leaves."

"Right… what I want to do after she leaves." Lorelai nodded.

"You don't have to take it. But, maybe you should think about it. You might like it."

"Yeah, thanks." She said, still completely shocked. Was her mother seriously saying this? Was she seriously telling her to work in an Inn? Was she actually telling her to get a job? A job that the upper class would probably not approve of? But… a job at the Inn, in Stars Hollow… Maybe she should think about it.

"And if not at Inn, there are plenty of other things you might want to look into… You may not want a job… there are plenty of classes you can take… clubs you can join. Betty Samson was just telling me about this wonderful pottery class she's taking… although it really did a work to her hands… but I'm sure there must be some classes you're interested in."

"I'll think about it." Lorelai nodded.

"So, we should get back down there." Emily said, standing up.

"Right… Yeah, OK." Lorelai said, a hundred thoughts running through her head. Her mother must be up to something, right? But what? What in the world, would she be up to?

"Where'd you two go?" Richard asked the women as they came down the stairs.

"I wanted to tell Lorelai about the job." Emily told her husband, and Lorelai sat down beside her daughter.

"Job?" Christopher asked.

"At the Inn." Emily explained.

"The Independence Inn?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Emily said.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. I'm just going to think about it." Lorelai told her daughter.

"Think about it?" Christopher asked, raising his voice a little bit.

"Chris?" She asked, questioning his tone.

"You're thinking about taking a job _there_?" He asked her.

"I don't know… I doubt they'd even hire me… But I don't know, a job might be something to think about…What is wrong with you?" She asked, trying her best to stay calm.

"What's wrong with me? Are you serious?"

"Uh… yeah." She said.

"A job, Lor? A job? There?" He asked, getting angry.

"Chris, calm down." She told him.

"Is something wrong, here?" Emily asked.

"No, it's fine." Lorelai said.

"It's so far from fine, Lorelai." Chris told her.

"Chris, please." She told him, begging for him to drop it. But, was it ever that easy? Not with him.

"I can't believe this… I can't believe you'd do this. You know, you might as well just fucking pack your bags and move to that fucking town! You're always there… why do you even bother coming home anymore?" He yelled, and Lorelai was getting angry.

"Dad…" Rory said, wanting him to stop.

"Chris, stop." Lorelai ordered him.

"We're married, we're supposed to discuss stuff like this. God, Lor, what the hell were you thinking? A job! Were you even going to talk to me about this at all?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes, I would have talked to you about it!" She said.

"No you wouldn't have. You don't talk to me anymore, not since you started going to that stupid town… that's all you care about now… those people."

"That's not true." She told him.

"You know it is." He told her, coldly.

"You're drunk!" She yelled.

"I'm not drunk, Lor. You fucking wish I was drunk… then maybe all this shit wouldn't be true… but it is… it's so true." He yelled.

"What the hell!" She yelled at him.

"You can't take that job." He told him.

"Why the fuck not?" She challenged him.

"You don't need a job, Lor." He yelled. "We have money. We have plenty of money."

"Maybe I just want to get out of the house once in a while!" She yelled.

"So, join a freaking gym!"

"I hate exercise." She yelled.

"You don't need a job." He told her.

"Well, maybe I want one!" She yelled.

"Why?" He yelled.

Because she doesn't want to be with him, anymore. She doesn't want to just be the wife. She doesn't want to be his wife. She wants to be independent. She wants to have something that is completely her own. She wants to move on. She wants this to be over. She wants to have an excuse to be in that town. She wants to have an excuse to see him everyday. She wants to drive by the diner, and see him through the window. She wants to be happy. She wants to laugh, to smile.

She wants to let go. She wants to hold on to something new, something real.

She was looking straight into his eyes, now. She saw it all, the hurt, fear, pain, disappointment. She hated that she was hurting him. She really did. It was never something she wanted to do.

They both knew it was over. They had been holding on, for their daughter, but now that she didn't need them to, they weren't sure what to do.

She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know how to fix this, so no one got hurt. Maybe there wasn't anything she could do. Maybe somebody was going to get hurt, no matter what.

She sighed.

"I think we should just go, OK?" She said, softly. She looked over to her parents and her daughter, who were in complete shock. "Thanks for the dinner, Mom."

"You didn't eat." She said.

Lorelai shrugged. "The drinks, then… I'll see you at the meeting on Sunday."

"Bye." She said, still shocked.

"Let's go." Lorelai told her husband and daughter.

* * *

The car ride was completely silent. When Lorelai pulled into the driveway, all three of them got out of the car. Lorelai and Rory headed towards the house, and Chris went over to his car.

"I'm going to go to the office for a little while." He told Lorelai.

"Chris…"

He nodded, and walked towards the car.

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta go to the office… I'll be home late."

"When?"

"Late." He answered, before getting in the car. Lorelai nodded, and didn't watch as he pulled out of the driveway. She went up the steps, and opened the front door.

"He was really mad." Rory said.

"I know." Lorelai said.

"Like an old man trying to send back soup in a deli, type of mad." Rory said.

Lorelai nodded, and dumped her purse on the table.

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"Don't you have a party to go to?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom…"

"Rory, go. Everything is fine." She said.

"Yeah." Rory said, softly, going towards her room, with Lorelai following.

"When will you be home?" Lorelai asked.

"I told you, I'm sleeping over." Rory said, hoping to give her parents the alone time they needed.

"Right. Should I pick you up tomorrow?"

"No, Tristan's driving me home."

"I thought there was no you and Tristan?" Lorelai asked.

"There isn't." Rory asked. "We're just friends."

"Right." Lorelai said, watching Rory pick up a bathing suit. "Swimming?" Lorelai asked,

"She has an indoor pool." Rory explained. "Do you like this one?" Rory asked, holding up a tiny bikini.

"Does Christina Aguilera know you raided her closet?" Lorelai asked, taking the tiny bathing suit.

"Grandma got it for me last month." Rory said.

"What ever happened to those sweet old grandmothers, that sit in rocking chairs and knit… and think that girls should stay virgins forever?"

"I think they still exist somewhere." Rory shrugged. "I think I'll wear this one." She said, holding up a one piece.

Lorelai nodded. "So, what time do you think you'll be home tomorrow?"

"I don't know. 12?" Rory said.

"OK… should I go over the rules?" Lorelai asked, jokingly.

"No drinking, no sex, no drugs, no dancing on tables, no swimming with your clothes on, no swimming with your clothes off, no putting your cup down… and no singing Wild Thing with a tennis racket, in the sink."

"It's happened to the best of us." Lorelai said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Yeah, it's going to be fine." Lorelai said, wishing she had said it more convincingly.

"Do you think you'll try to get the job?" She asked.

"I don't know, Rory."

"Do you want to?" She asked.

"Maybe." Lorelai sighed.

"Then you should… at least try… if you want." Rory said.

Lorelai nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Dad will be fine." Rory said.

"Yeah, sure he will." Lorelai said.

Rory kissed her cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"Look, I just don't get why you're so mad." Lorelai told him, later that night.

"We used to talk… What happened to that? When did we stop talking?" He asked, his voice becoming quieter. She knew he was hurt.

"When we got married." She told him, her voice much quieter than before.

"Yeah…" He said, looking at his hands.

"It's just a job. I don't even know if I have a chance of getting it. It's just something to think about." She told him.

"Yeah, I know." He said, still not looking at her.

"Chris…"

"It's just that…"

"What?"

"When things are getting tough… when we're faced with a decision… I always chose you… always… but you… you always chose to leave."

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are." He shot back.

"You're the one that's always fucking leaving Chris." She told him.

"I always come back." He told her.

"So do I!"

"Nope… you're still gone."

* * *

"Lorelai." Sookie said, with a surprised expression.

"Hey Sookie, are you busy?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope, just finished making breakfast." Sookie told her. "Stirring this sauce for dinner… Taste." She said, lifting the spoon, so Lorelai could taste it's contents.

"Mmm." Lorelai said, as she sipped the sauce.

"Good?"

"Extremely."

"Good. Good." Sookie said, nodding. Lorelai knew something was on her mind.

"So, um sorry I didn't come by after the party…" Lorelai began.

"Oh, right, the party." Sookie said, still stirring the sauce.

"I, um, fell asleep at Luke's… nothing happened, really… I just- I just fell asleep." Lorelai lied.

"Oh, Luke said he hadn't saw you." Sookie said, looking at her from the corner's of her eyes.

"Oh well, he probably didn't want you to think anything of it… you know, assume… suspect… Nothing happened, really." Lorelai said, trying to get her point across.

"Right… nothing happened." Sookie said, nodding and stirring. It wasn't said in an accusing way, just in a way that drove Lorelai nuts. She could see it in her eyes, she knew. She knew something had happened. Lorelai had never been a good liar, but she wasn't going to admit to anything.

"Yep. I just fell asleep." Lorelai said.

"OK." Sookie said, still not convinced. "So, is that why you came by? You could have just picked up a phone and told me, no need to dry all the way here." Sookie said, with a tiny laugh.

"Uh… well, actually… The Inn needs a part time activities manager." Lorelai said, uneasily. She wanted to see what Sookie thought about her going out for the job.

"I know… the old one, Sheryl… she's having twins." Sookie explained.

"Right, so I was thinking… that uh, maybe I'd you know, talk to Mia… and maybe… well I don't know if she'd hire me… but maybe I'd just talk to her about it?"

"You want the job?" Sookie asked.

"Maybe." Lorelai winced, hoping Sookie wouldn't start laughing hysterically.

"Oh, uh… wow." Sookie said.

"You think I don't have a chance." Lorelai stated.

"No… uh, I just… I didn't expect you to stay that." Sookie said.

"So… what do you think… You think I have a chance?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Sookie said. The truth was, she knew Lorelai had the chance. Mia loved her, and she'd probably at least let her try out for the job.

Sookie wanted to be happy for her. She really did. She wanted to be excited. She'd be able to see Lorelai and hang out with her everyday. They could go on lunch breaks together, and gang up on Michel. She'd get to see Rory more, and she'd have a lot more stories to tell at parties, but part of her knew what this meant. It meant that Luke and Lorelai would be seeing a lot more of each other. And she knew that may not be very good.

* * *

"Lorelai, you're early." Emily stated as Lorelai walked in the door.

"You told me to be here at 3, Mom. It's 3, I'm here." Lorelai told her.

"Yes, but I only told you to be here at 3 because you're always late and the meeting starts at 3:30."

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"So, have you thought about the job?" Emily wondered.

"I don't know, Mom."

"You should at least try for it, Lorelai."

"What?"

"You're bored… You and Christopher are fighting. You're drifting apart… and soon Rory will be gone and you'll go home… and it will just be the two of you. You have to start thinking about the future, Lorelai."

"I am Mom, but-"

"You really like the idea. I know you do." Emily pointed a finger at her.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then go fill out an application." Emily said.

"But Chris-"

"How much longer is he going to be around, Lorelai?" Emily asked, and Lorelai almost dropped her purse. She couldn't believe her mother had actually just said that to her. She was speechless. "What? You thought I didn't know? I have eyes, Lorelai. I can see two people who are unhappy… You know, you just got married too young… You got pregnant too young… These things happen. You got pregnant, and you did the right thing by getting married and making a family for Rory… but, you're unhappy, you're fighting, and Rory doesn't need to come up to a Full House episode every night anymore."

Speechless. Everything she once knew about her mother, went completely out the window.

"You watch Full House?" Was the only thing that Lorelai could get out of her mouth.

"No, but I heard one of those Olsen twins on TV talking about it last week."

"Oh, right."

"I know getting married at 16 was hard for you… I know it's been hard, but I've always tried to do what's best for you, Lorelai. I've always wanted you to be happy, really." Emily told her.

"I know Mom." She told her, almost surprised at the conversation they were having. This wasn't a side of Emily Gilmore she often saw, but it was nice once in a while.

"Promise me you'll do what it takes to be happy.

"I promise."

* * *

"Hey." She said, as she walked into the empty diner. She hadn't been there since that talk they had on the gazebo, but neither of them had ever clarified on that not being friends thing anymore, so she figured it was safe to come in.

"Hey." He said, as he wiped down a table in the corner.

"So guess what?" She told him.

"What?" He asked her, as he pulled the shades down.

"I might be getting a job."

"Oh… Where?" He asked, sliding a cup of coffee towards her.

"Well… guess." She told him excitedly.

"Lorelai." He groaned, and she was pretty sure a chill went down her shine.

"You might be seeing a lot more of me around here, Mister." She told him playfully.

"What are you babbling about?" He asked, as he threw a rag towards the other end of the counter.

"I applied for the job as the assistant activities manager at the Inn… It's a part time thing… but I don't know, it could be good."

"Wow, uh."

"It's good right?" She asked him, tracing the rim of her coffee cup with her finger.

"Yeah… good." He told her, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Good." She smiled.

They gazed at each other for a moment too long, and then Luke shook his head and broke the staring contest.

"Luke…" She began.

"Lorelai." He told her sternly.

"Yes?" She asked, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"We can't." He clarified.

"Why Mr. Danes, whatever do you mean?" She asked, leaning a little too far over the counter.

"C'mon, stop." He said. "You're married."

"Well… if I wasn't?" She asked, her tone becoming more serious.

"What?" He asked.

"I was talking to my mother today… and seriously, this is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me… Over the past few days… She's helped me come to this realization…"

"A realization?" He asked.

"Yes… a realization… She basically told me that Chris and I were heading for divorce… She basically said that I have to think about the future, and figure out what I'm going to do when I'm all alone… And you know, she's right… We _are _headed that way, and I _should_ start thinking about the future and what I want to do… and yeah… I mean, it's a pretty scary thought… I've never been completely alone, you know? I had my parents, and then I was 16 and I got married… and I've just… I've never been alone… It's sort of scary." Lorelai told him.

"It's not bad." He said.

"Well, you'll have to teach me the tricks."

"There are no tricks. You just get used to it."

"But isn't it lonely?" She asked.

"Sometimes." He admitted.

"I don't like lonely."

"You've got Rory." He pointed out.

"I know, but she'll be at college soon… and I don't know… It'll be weird."

"Not having a husband around?"

"Well, I don't know… He's never around anyway… but it's just…"

"Different?"

"Yeah… It's weird you know? Here I am, thinking about divorce, the future… What I'm going to do when I'm all alone. I didn't think it'd be like this."

"How'd you think it was going to be?"

"I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it… never wanted to."

"Why not?"

"Because I guess, I always knew Chris and I were headed down this road… I mean, our whole lives are like one big game of house… we wake up, we put on fake smiles, we say 'hi honey' in that fake cheery voice, we eat breakfast, we say goodbye to Rory, and then the masks come off and it's just us." She told him.

"Yeah…" He said, with a sigh.

"I mean, in the beginning, we could rant about Metallica and Offspring, make a few jokes, and then head to work… everything would be OK… but after about 50 mornings in a few with the same dead baby jokes… it got old, and we started fighting… Ever since then, it's just been… I don't even know."

Luke nodded, and she stared at her coffee as she stirred it. After a few minutes, she looked up at him. "Do you think? Do you think, in the future… we could… you know…"

"Maybe." He told her. "But you can't do this because of me… it has to be for you… what you want."

"Of course." She told him, sipping her coffee.

"My mother made me promise her something today."

"And what was that?" He asked.

"That I'd do whatever I can to make myself happy."

"So, what makes you happy?" He asked, her as he wiped down the counter in front of her.

"You."

**

* * *

Not quite my favorite chapter, but hey**

**I think it seemed sort of random. I had some trouble writing it. Filler chapters are never my specialty, even though I'm not quite sure if this is considered a filler, but whatever. **

**It's snowing here. I'm stuck in the house. Boo **

**I'm working on a new story. It's not really like any of my other stories at all, although I guess it's closest to this story… but there's no Chris or anything and Lorelai and Rory grow up in Stars Hollow. There is a tiny bit of Max, but barely anything… I think he'll be in like half of a chapter or something. It's set in season 1, but it's completely different from any other season 1 story I've ever read…So, yeah. I'll probably be able to give you a much better summary later. But anyway, the story is called Poker Faces. It might change, but it might not. Who knows. It won't be posted for a while, if I even do post it. But I just thought I'd mention it. **

**Also, I finally wrote the last chapter of A Different Path. It's posted, so everyone should go on and read it. I've gotten good reviews so far, so check it out. And please leave a review. Gracias. Oh, also, there's a pretty little spoiler at the bottom of the last chapter about Tuesday's episode. I hope it's true. I'm excited about it, but I hope it's not like cheesy or anything. Anyway, please review that story… **

**And this one. **

**16 pages… not a record breaker, but pretty nice, don't you think? Please review. Thank you!**

**She Lies to Keep You There:** Rory gets her mother to open up, and things begin to unravel, but Lorelai doesn't tell her the full truth. Lorelai lies to Luke. Sookie continues to suspect.

**Is it Tuesday yet?**


	14. She Lies Just to Keep You There

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 14: She Lies Just to Keep You Here**

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary: They just keep dancing around each other. He feels guilty, and she knows it's wrong, but the music is playing, and they can't help but dance.**

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up?

* * *

**

"My mother made me promise her something today."

"And what was that?" He asks.

"That I'll do whatever I can to make myself happy."

"So, what makes you happy?" He asks her as he wipes down the counter in front of her.

"You."

He stops wiping, and looks down at the counter. He's smiling a little, and blushing.

"You make me happy." She says at almost a whisper, and he looks up at her. The way he's gazing at her makes her heart flutter.

"I feed you." He says, an attempt to lighten the mood, or maybe avoid what might happen if he had answered differently.

"Yeah… but that's not it." She tells him, holding his gaze.

"Well, you seem to enjoy my coffee." He says, still trying to laugh this off.

"Among other things." She says, sipping her coffee, but not taking her eyes off him.

His hands are on the counter, and he's leaning slightly closer to her. And as much as she wants him to just lean in and kiss her, she's completely dreading it, because she knows if he does, there's no way she's going to get up and leave.

She puts the coffee down, and smiles at him.

"So, does this mean you have to do me?" He asks, and she can tell he's trying to make a joke, but she hears a tint of seriousness in his tone.

"Mother knows best."

* * *

She's not really sure how her life got so confusing, so messed up, so complicated. She's not sure when everything started falling apart, when she started being so unhappy. She's not sure when she became this person that she barely recognizes. This person who cheats on her husband, who can't talk to her daughter, who feels closer to her mother than her own kid.

She's not sure when everything changed. Maybe it had been coming all along, but when exactly did it all change?

She was never the type to cheat on someone. Never.

But there was just something about him. She couldn't even begin to explain it. All she knew is that she couldn't stay away.

"Upstairs?" She asks, with a devious smile.

"The diner's open." He tells her.

"Nobody is in here Luke." She responds.

"Somebody might come in. It's only 7." He answers.

"Alright…" She says, playing along even though she knows he'll give in. They've done this twice this week, and he always gives in.

6 minutes later, the closed sign is hanging on the door, the lights are turned off, and they are stumbling up the stairs.

If someone told her, 16 years ago, that she would cheat on Chris, she'd never believe it. This wasn't her. She would never do this type of thing. She'd never have an affair.

But here she was, pining him against the wall, kissing him until she can't breathe. She's done this twice this week, and she still can't believe it.

She knows she should stop. She knows this isn't her. She knows she should walk away, go home, take a shower, and fall asleep, but she can't. She can't stop kissing him. It just feels too good. His hands going up her shirt, his lips on her neck, his tongue in her mouth. She just can't walk away.

She just can't walk away.

"Lorelai…" He tells her, and she knows what he's thinking. They've been through this before.

"Luke, it's OK." She manages to tell him.

"It's not." He says, because he knows it's not. He used to be a boy scout. His mother taught him right from wrong. He's seen his sister walk away from a lot of men who have cheated. He's seen the sad look in her eyes.

If somebody ever told him, he would have sex with a married woman, he'd never believe it. But here he was, in his apartment, about to have sex with a married woman. He knew it was wrong, crazy, horrible… but he can't stop. He just can't.

He wants to tell her to stop coming to his diner. He wants to tell her to go home. He wants to say that they can't do this anymore, that they have to forget and move on. He wants to let her go, and lead her to the door. He wants so badly just to erase her, but he knows he can't.

He just can't.

"C'mon." She says leading him to his bed.

"Lorelai, you have to tell him." Luke whispers, and they are both surprised by the statement.

"I will." She says, and they are both surprised by the answer.

She's lying and she knows it. Tomorrow morning she'll wake up, she'll think about telling him, about telling him everything, but then she'll talk herself out of it, because there's too much at risk.

He is her friend. He is the father of her daughter. He is her husband of 16 years.

He was with her when her parents caught her skinny-dipping in the neighbor's pool. He kept her company when her parents left her with the Nanny for an entire summer. He was there when Digger Stiles saw her underwear at camp. He was beside her when she got Totsied twice at a funeral. He got her some ice when she skinned her knees playing tag.

She never wanted to hurt him. She never wanted things to get so hard. She didn't want to disappoint him, and more importantly she didn't want to disappoint Rory.

She knows she just never should have married him. But she did, and she doesn't want it to go this way.

"I'll tell him." She repeats. She's lying, and she knows it, but it's the only way to keep him there… and maybe, tomorrow she'll wake up, and have the courage to tell him. Maybe she's not lying.

Every night she wonders if it's worth it. Every night she wonders what she's thinking, how she could do something like this. Every night she asks herself why she doesn't put an end to it.

She knows she's crazy for doing this. She knows she should leave.

Sometimes she almost does, but then he kisses her like she's the last person in the world, like he's drowning and she's saving him, and she can't leave.

He pulls her closer to him, and she holds on to him like she'll never see him again. He sighs into her, and she relaxes in his arms. They fall onto the bed, and once again, they pretend, and forget.

Every night she asks herself if it's worth it. Every time she says goodbye to him, or has to leave even though all she wants to do is stay. Every time she'd lie to her kid, or sneak into the house late at night.

But every time, she'd always come up with the same answer.

Yes.

It's worth it. He's worth it.

He's amazing, and wonderful.

He makes her happy, a sort of happy that she hadn't felt in a long time. He makes her smile, something she doesn't do much when he's not around. He makes her laugh in a way that feels refreshing, and has her forgetting about the problems she has at home.

He's sweet, and he always knows exactly what to say. He cares, and he listens to her when she talks, even if she's not really saying anything at all. When he looks at her, she feels prettier, her skin tingles, and she can't wipe the goofy smile off her face. He holds her, as if he never wants to let go, and she feels safe, protected. He kisses her and her heart flutters, sometime it skips a beat.

It's just worth it.

"I'll tell him." She says again, and she's not sure if it's the truth or not.

* * *

"Where were you?" Rory asked, huddled in a ball, at the end of the couch, wrapped in a soft, blue blanket.

"Uh… talking to Mia." Lorelai answered. It's gotten so familiar. The questions, the lies, the stories. She hated how normal it is, but this is how it's been for the past 16 years.

"Did you get the job?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Lorelai answered, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Is it OK if I hang out with Dean tomorrow? His family is having a barbeque."

"Sure, sweets."

"Mom… can we talk?" Rory asked her.

"Sure, what's up?" Lorelai asked, heading towards the couch to sit beside her daughter.

"Are you and Dad OK?"

"We're fine, Rory." Lorelai answered.

"Mom, stop. I'm not 6 years old anymore. You can talk to me."

"I know I can talk to you, Rory… there's just nothing to talk about it."

"We used to tell each other everything… what happened?" Rory asked.

"Nothing." Lorelai answered.

"Mom… are you and Dad OK?" She asked again.

"We'll be fine." Lorelai said.

"OK." Rory said, a little unsure. "He's just stressed you know… Straub is making him work a lot… and he'll come around to the you, working thing… It's just new… and he misses you." Rory tells her.

"I know, sweetie." Lorelai said.

"Just… talk to him about it. He'll understand."

"I doubt it, Rory." Lorelai told her, before she even realized what was coming out of her mouth.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I don't think he'll understand."

"You won't even try?" Rory questioned.

"I've been trying for 16 years, kid… trust me, I've tried…" Lorelai said, before she even knew what was coming out of her mouth.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai said, with a sigh. Lorelai looked up a few seconds later, when her daughter didn't respond.

"Rory?" She asked, and she watched as Rory took a deep breathe, and prepared herself for what she was about to say.

"When did you become so unhappy?" Rory asked.

"Rory…" Lorelai began. "I'm not unhappy… really."

The lies, they've just become so familiar.

* * *

"Three times this week?" Sookie asked, completely shocked. She had suspected all of this, but suspecting and hearing it out loud is just so much different.

"Yeah." Lorelai replied, looking at her feet.

"Wow." Sookie said, with a sigh. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to think. This wasn't Luke, and she was pretty sure this wasn't Lorelai. So, what the hell was going on?

"What do you think?" Lorelai asked, cringing a little bit.

"I'm not sure… You're married, Lorelai." Sookie said, because it's all she could think to say.

"I know, I know… I'm going to tell him… I just need to think, and prepare… and-"

"I don't want to see Luke get hurt." Sookie told her.

"I know… me either." Lorelai replied.

"He's been hurt before, you know? People just come and in out of his life all the time… and every time they leave… God, you should see the look on his face, you know? It's horrible, and heart breaking… and I don't ever want to see it again. I've known him for my whole life, and he's my friend, and I don't want to see him get hurt again."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"Just don't, OK? He's a good guy."

"I know he is." Lorelai said. "I know."

"I can't believe this is happening." Sookie said, leaning against the table.

"Me either… This just… it isn't me. I don't have affairs, I don't cheat… But it's…"

"Luke." Sookie answered.

"Yeah, it's Luke." Lorelai said, with a smile. "I know I should stop… I know I should. I know I shouldn't do this, that it's wrong… but I just can't stop… I just can't."

"So… what are you going to do?" Sookie asked, trying to stay calm, given the situation.

"I'm not sure yet… You just can't tell anyone, OK?"

"I won't."

"Thanks Sookie… I really appreciate having somebody to talk about this… you know? It helps."

"Anytime." Sookie said, trying to sound more enthusiastic than she was.

* * *

There were two parts of her life.

There was the Hartford life. The life with the fancy teacups that were imported from a small country in Europe, and hand-made by a distant cousin of some famous painter or president. The life with the brunches, and the tiny sandwiches with the crusts cut off. The life with the food you couldn't pronounce, and the large, expensive, dollhouses that were just for show and not for play. The life with the manipulation, the social status, the thousand dollar diamond necklaces you only wear once in your life. The life with the tiaras, the expensive parties, the white brick houses with fountains in the front yard. The life with the driveways that you don't park in, the country clubs, and the pointy high heels that make it difficult to ever walk away.

Then, there was the Stars Hollow life. The life with foam fingers, hot dog costumes, Founder's Day Punch, bonfires, and ceramic kitty cat salt and pepper shakers. The life with the fabulous coffee, soft flannel shirts, surveys, muffin men, 2 in 1 watermelon shampoo. The life with sparkly tutus, batons, bikes with those glittery streamers. The life with dance marathons, a pancake house that doesn't serve pancakes, shoes that light up when you walk, fairytales, garden gnomes.

Each life was completely different from the other, and she was a completely different person in them.

In her Hartford life, she wore a button up shirt, with all the buttons buttoned. She wore pearls, or real diamonds. She wore dress pants, and pointy shoes. She wore a smile because she had to, and she laughed so no one would ask her questions. In her Hartford life, she had gotten pregnant when she was 16, but did the right thing and go married to the baby's father. In her Hartford life, she was happily married, she was a member of the DAR, and got along perfectly with her parents.

In her Stars Hollow life, she wore her Power Puff Girl necklace, the jeans that hugged her in all the right places, and flip-flops. Her t-shirts had rhinestones instead of buttons. She walked down the street humming 'Living on a Prayer,' and she smiled because she wanted to. In her Stars Hollow life, she had a daughter, who she loved. In her Stars Hollow life, she was a coffee addict, pop culture genius, and a mother with a crazy sense of style.

She had done a pretty good job of keeping her two lives pretty separate from each other. Sure, Rory had friends in the Hollow, Luke had been to her house, and her mother had been there a few times, but for the most part, they were pretty separate.

But, she would tell the truth, and they would collide in a hideous car crash.

She didn't want that. She really didn't want that.

But she had to say something. She had to end it with Chris, or end it with Luke.

She couldn't have two lives, she had to choose one. She could only have one.

The obvious choice was Stars Hollow. She loved it there. She was happier there. Luke was there, his coffee was there. It was an obvious choice.

But Hartford had Rory… and Rory was the most important thing. She was more important than everything else, even her own happiness.

Lorelai dragged herself out of bed, and headed towards the kitchen. The scent of coffee filled her nose, and she could hear giggles from around the corner.

"Hey Mom." Rory said.

"Hey Lor." Chris said, with a smile, something she hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey." Lorelai replied.

"I poured you some coffee." Rory said, handing her the cup.

And that was it. She knew she had to choose.

It was Hartford. It was Rory. It was the pearls and the button up shirts. It was the fountains, the white-brick, the maids. She could only have one life, and this was it.

It was Rory.

* * *

She walked into the diner with a purpose. She was going to do it. She was going to tell him. She was going to tell him that they had to stop. That she had to figure out her marriage and her life. That she had to work things out with Chris, talk to Rory, make sure a divorce was right.

She was going to walk away, stop, let go.

They had been doing this dance for so long. She felt guilty, he couldn't look in the mirror, and they couldn't do it anymore. But the music kept playing, and they kept dancing.

But today, she was going to turn the music off. She was going to press the pause key.

So, she opened the door, and marched inside. In her head, she was telling herself, over and over again to say it.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi uh-" She began, but he interrupted her.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." He said, and she reached up to touch her glasses. She forgot she was wearing them.

"Guys make passes at girl's who wear glasses." She joked, her purpose beginning to drift away for a second.

"They're nice." He said, with that beautiful smile of his, the one he only saved for her. She smiled back, and took a seat at the counter.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please." She smiled, and took the cup.

The music kept playing, and they couldn't stop dancing.

* * *

**Wooo… one step forward, two steps backwards, huh? I know, I know… but this was how I planned it out from the beginning… I changed a lot of stuff from my original plan, but I decided to keep this idea.**

**I know it's shorter than usual, but personally… I have an incredibly small attention span, and I hate reading really long things at one time… so if you are like me, than you will be happy… if not than… eat a cookie.**

**So, my weekend was good, how was everyone else's? **

**I'm a little depressed, because there is no football today… But I do have the week off for February vacation, so I'm excited. I don't know when I'll be able to write next, but there will probably be a new chapter sometime this week.**

**I hope this wasn't too rushed or anything. I kind of feel like the end was a little rushed.**

**Alright, so I gotta go meet a friend. Please review. **

**Anyways, suggestions, ideas, comments always appreciated.**

**It's Love, Make it Hurt:** Two months later and Chris is working like crazy, Rory is ignoring the problem, Luke doesn't like to share, and Lorelai can only watch as her world falls apart.


	15. It's Love, Make it Hurt

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 15: It's Love, Make it Hurt.**

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary:**** They just keep dancing around each other. He feels guilty, and she knows it's wrong, but the music is playing, and they can't help but dance.**

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? **

**Sorry it's been such a long time in between chapters. Last week was my vacation week, and I was busy partying & stuff… you know how it goes. So, yeah, I couldn't update then. And then this week, I don't know… I just didn't really feel like writing… So yeah, I'm sorry. **

**I'm going to try & get the next chapter up by tomorrow or Monday… So, I hope that makes up for it. **

**Review.

* * *

**

Sometimes he would stare for too long. Sometimes she'd kiss him and only taste guilt. Sometimes she was sure that everyone could see right through her. Sometimes she thought everyone knew. Sometimes it just hurt so badly. But it was just nice to be needed, to be wanted. It was nice to be held, kissed, loved. It was nice to have something real, even if was fake at the same time.

The past two months were a complete blur. Chris had been working like crazy. Rory had been busy with school & the Franklin. Lorelai had gotten the job at the Inn, so she had a solid excuse for being in Stars Hollow.

She'd go to Luke's for breakfast. She'd go there on her lunch break. She'd go after work.

Sometimes it'd be crowded, and she'd just watch as he moved around the diner, and yelled at customers. Sometimes it would just be her and Kirk, and they would just banter normally. Sometimes they'd be alone, and go upstairs.

She just did it, she never thought. She knew if she thought about it, she might stop, and she really didn't want to stop

There was just something about Luke. She knew she would never just do this with anybody. She would never cheat with just anyone. She'd never lie to her daughter for just anyone. Only Luke.

He was just… worth it.

She'd lie. She'd be paranoid. She'd keep secrets. She would hurt. But, he'd always be worth all of it.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you about my friend, Hippo?" Kirk asked Lorelai, that night at the diner.

"No, Kirk, I don't think you have." She replied, sipping her coffee, and looking at Luke out of the corner of her eye.

"Hippo was very big." He told her.

"Never would have guessed." Lorelai replied.

"Once, he sat in the sink, and sang Wild Thing with a tennis racket." Kirk explained.

"Wow." Lorelai said.

"I think he was intoxicated." Kirk said.

"Maybe." Lorelai replied.

"But then, he stole my girlfriend from me… He said that she wasn't really my girlfriend, but she let me have half her peanut butter sandwich once." Kirk explained.

"Nothing says love like a peanut butter sandwich." Lorelai nodded.

"I was there." Luke said, coming over to them. "You stole half that sandwich."

"Did not." Kirk argued.

"Lucy Callahan, right? In second grade… She cried." Luke told her.

"No she didn't." Kirk said.

"Kirk, you've never had a girlfriend." Luke told him.

"Yes I have."

"The lesbian doesn't count." Luke told him, and Lorelai giggled. She loved this town.

"What about Stacey Brown?"

"Kirk, she went to a mental hospital." Luke told him.

"She did not… It was a therapeutic school." Kirk said, unconvincingly.

"Kirk, do you have any conceivable reason for getting up in the morning?" Luke aksed.

"I like to read the police log in the newspaper." Kirk told him.

Luke sighed.

"My mom says I'm cool!" Kirk told them, before getting up and leaving. Before shutting the door, he stuck his tongue out at the diner owner.

"Finally." Luke said, beginning to shut the blinds, and lock the door.

"Poor Kirk." Lorelai said, watching him.

"He'll be fine… He doesn't feel emotion."

"Just because he doesn't show it, doesn't mean he doesn't feel it."

"Whatever." Luke shrugged, and walked towards her. "Can you stay a while?" He asked her, hopefully.

"I am as free as a bird." She sang.

He eyed her skeptically. "I can stay a while." She told him.

"Good, c'mon."

She smiled, took his hand, followed him upstairs, and forgot.

* * *

Lorelai rolled over, and sighed. Sex with Luke was always amazing. And it always seemed to get better each time.

"What time is it?" She asked, after she caught her breath.

"9:10." He replied, after glancing at the clock.

"I better go." She told him, beginning to sit up. He stopped her, and she turned to look at him.

"We still on for tomorrow night?" He asked her.

"Of course." She said, smiling, before leaning down to kiss him.

"Good."

"Yeah, Rory's going out with Dean tomorrow… I said I'd pick her up around 11." Lorelai explained.

He nodded, and was about to say something, but was interrupted.

_She went away for the holidays  
Said she's going to LA  
But she never got far  
She never got there,  
She never got there, they say_

The KKK took my baby away  
They took her away, away from me  
The KKK took my baby away  
They took her away, away from me 

"My phone." She said, turning to grab it from the night table.

The caller ID was flashing, "Chris," and she sighed. She pressed ignore, and turned back to Luke.

"What time should I come by?" She asked him, hoping he wouldn't say anything, but knowing she wouldn't be that lucky.

"Who was it?" He asked her.

She cringed, and didn't answer. She knew he'd be upset.

"It was Chris, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah." She told him, softly.

He sighed. "It's been 2 months, you know."

"I know."

"You said you'd tell him." Luke said.

"I know." She repeated. "I will."

"Really? Because I don't think you will. I don't think you were ever planning to."

"I was. I am." Lorelai argued.

"I hate sneaking around." Luke stated.

"So do I." Lorelai told him, begging him not to be mad.

"When are you going to tell him?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure." She said, truthfully.

He sighed.

"I'll tell him… It's just hard, you know?"

"Yeah." He said, with a sigh.

"I'm going to tell him, Luke. I am." Lorelai said, hoping he'd believe her.

"OK." Luke sighed again.

"I just need to figure what to say… how to handle this… It's complicated."

"OK." He repeated.

"Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad." He told her, unconvincingly.

"Yes you are."

"I'm not mad… You have to go… Rory's waiting." He told her.

"We still going out tomorrow night?" She asked.

"I don't know." He told her.

"Luke… please…" She begged.

"Yeah… Come by around 7." He told her.

"Bye." She said, regretfully.

"Yeah, bye."

* * *

Lorelai walked into the house. Rory was sitting at the kitchen table. Papers were scattered all over the table, along with three huge textbooks. That girl had been studying like the crazy for the past few weeks.

"Hey hun." Lorelai said, as she dumped her purse on the floor, and hung up her jacket.

"Hi." Rory said, without looking up. She had stopped asking where she had been, a few weeks ago.

"What are you studying for?"

"Chem test and a little bit of Martin Van Buren on the side."

"Ah, Old Kinderhook." Lorelai said, opening a water bottle and sitting across from her daughter.

"Did you know that OK actually stands for Old Kinderhook?" Rory asked.

"What?"

"It's true… When Van Buren was running against William Henry Harrison, it was the first election with campaigns… Harrison had all these slogans and everything… Tippecanoe and Tyler, too… you know. So all the democrats began saying stuff like "You'll be alright with Old Kinderhook" and all that stuff… so eventually, they shortened it to, "you'll be OK." Interesting, huh?"

"Definitely." Lorelai nodded.

"So, how was work?" Rory asked, taking a tiny break from studying.

"Good… how was school?" Lorelai asked, wanting to talk to her daughter. They hadn't been talking as much lately, and that bothered her.

"OK… Paris is going crazy, like usual… Mr. Medina assigned partners for this school project we have to do… and guess who I'm with?"

"Paris." Lorelai said.

"Of course." Rory nodded.

"Fun."

"Loads of fun." Rory said, sarcastically. "Oh, hey is it OK if I hang out with Dean on Saturday?"

"Sure. What time will you be home?"

"Probably late." Rory said. "The Black, White & Read is having a marathon night."

"Ooh, what's playing?"

"I don't know, Dean won't say." Rory said.

"Mean."

"Very." Rory agreed.

"Well… I'm working late tomorrow, I could probably pick you up around 11?"

"Sounds good."

"Good."

"OK, well, I better get back to studying…"

"OK…"

* * *

"Just a clue?" Rory begged Dean, as they walked towards the Black, White & Read.

"Nope." Dean said, smiling, with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend. The past two months had been pretty good for the two of them. Lorelai had talked with Dean, and had come to like him as Rory's boyfriend. He still hadn't met Christopher, but him and Rory had been hanging out every single weekend, and talking on the phone. Life was good.

"A tiny one?" Rory begged.

"Nope."

"Please."

"Rory, I'm not telling. Just wait for the movie."

"But Kirk never starts it on time."

"You'll survive." Dean laughed, as the line moved a little.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Rory whined.

"It's a surprise." He told her.

"Fine." She pouted, and he hugged her a little.

"Hey, isn't that Sookie & Jackson?" Dean asked. Rory looked up and saw the couple walking towards them.

"Hey guys." Sookie said.

"Hey… Do you know what's playing tonight?" Rory asked.

"Yeah-" Sookie began.

"Don't tell." Dean stopped her. "It's a surprise."

"OK…" Sookie said. "Where's your Mom tonight?" Sookie asked Rory.

"Isn't she at the Inn?" Rory asked.

"Oh… I thought she got off at 6… Maybe I was wrong. Yeah, I probably just got confused… That happens sometimes… Yeah, you know, I think I just got mixed up." Sookie babbled on, realizing she had just screwed up some type of lie Lorelai was telling Rory.

"Oh, OK…" Rory said.

"I'm sure I just got confused, Rory." Sookie repeated, seeing her face.

"Yeah… right."

* * *

"Next thing you know you'll be saying UNICEF is a scam." Lorelai laughed, as she and Luke drove back towards the diner. They had gone out to dinner in a small place in Woodbury, where they were sure no one they knew would ever go.

"WEll..." He said.

"Luke!" She gasped.

"No one can keep track of all those little kids with all those orange boxes!"

"Oh my God." Lorelai said, laughing.

"I'm just saying." He said, laughing along with her.

Lorelai looked over at him. His eyes were on the road, and he was smiling. She loved that she could make him smile. She loved that he could make her smile.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He turned to look at her. The expression he was making, showed surprised and awe. She smiled and looked at him, to make sure he knew she was serious.

He didn't have a chance to respond to her, though, because as they went through the intersection, a driver who apparently missed that day in pre-school when you learn what a red light means, hit the side of Luke's truck.

Love does always seem to rhyme with a hideous car crash.

**

* * *

Alright, I'll tell you right now that neither Luke nor Lorelai dies. I promise. No one gets amnesia or anything… It's just… Well, you'll see where I'm going with this.**

**I know it was short, and not full of much… I know, I know… and it wasn't a very good chapter to read after waiting almost 2 weeks. But I'll try to get the next one up tomorrow or Monday. I'll try very hard. **

**Just thought I'd mention I updated Connect the Dots. **

**Also:**** Gwen & Gavin are expecting twins… Thought it was funny, b/c you know how Luke and Lorelai are just like them… Just thought I'd mention it. **

**Other things I was thinking of naming this chapter: **

**Love is an Excuse to get Hurt. Love Rhymes with a Hideous Car Crash. The 2nd Hand Catches us Like it Always Does. Love is a Gun, Separating Me from You. She's Wrapped up in Guilt.**

**Next Chapter: (Not sure on the name yet) **

**Lorelai has a dream. What would things be like if she had never married Christopher? When she wakes up, Rory wants an explanation, & Lorelai asks Emily a question. Meanwhile, Luke is in the waiting room & he witnesses a scene from the family he is destroying.**

Please review!


	16. Lipstick Will Stain the Addiction

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 16: Lipstick Will Stain the Addiction**

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary: They just keep dancing around each other. He feels guilty, and she knows it's wrong, but the music is playing, and they can't help but dance.**

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? I told you I'd make it up to you. Two chapters in two days… How amazing am I? And don't worry, I'm still out having a life… I'm a very fast typer, lol. Anyways, **

**Please review. **

**(Very tiny spoiler at the bottom)

* * *

**

_When she opened her eyes, the lights were almost blinding, and she had to blink a few times before getting used to it._

"_Lorelai?" She heard Luke say, as she felt his hand touch hers._

"_Hey." She said, softly._

"_How are you feeling?" He asked her._

"_Like I just pushed a 6 and a half pound baby through my-"_

"_Right." Luke said, interrupting her. "Stupid question, I got it."_

"_Mhm." She said. "Where's Rory?" She asked._

"_She's glued to the nursery room window." Luke said, with a smile._

"_That's cute." Lorelai said, with a smile._

"_They still need us to pick a name." Luke told her._

"_I know, I know… but I don't think we can name her Lorelai." Lorelai said, growing tired, and beginning to close her eyes again._

"_I think that might be a little confusing." Luke agreed._

"_Get back to me when all the drugs have worn off." Lorelai told him._

"_Will do." He nodded._

"_Did Emily and Richard come?" She asked, opening her eyes again._

_It took him a little too long to answer, and she already knew the answer before he said, "no."_

"_Oh… OK." She said, not wanting to reveal her disappointment, even though she knew that Luke could see it._

"_Rory called them… They said they are very busy… maybe tomorrow?" He said._

"_Yeah… maybe." Lorelai said, not expecting anything._

"_I'm sorry." Luke said, bowing his head._

"_For what?" She asked, turning towards him._

"_That they aren't here… They should be here." He said._

"_It's not your fault." Lorelai assured him._

"_Yeah it is." Luke said._

_She looked up at him, and shook her head. "No… Luke, it's me, OK? I didn't marry Christopher… this is all about me, it's not you. You're perfect." She told him, and he looked unconvinced, but didn't say anything._

"_Mom?" Rory said, entering the hospital room._

"_Hey Kid." Lorelai smiled, and began sitting up._

"_How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting down on the corner of the bed._

"_You might want to re-think that question." Luke said, before Lorelai had the chance to respond._

"_Wanna go see the baby?" Rory asked, happily._

"_Sure." Lorelai nodded, and began to get out of bed. Luke helped her up, and over to a wheel-chair that was sitting in the corner._

"_Does she look like me?" Lorelai asked. "I haven't seen her in over an hour… Did she change?" _

"_She has your eyes." Luke told his wife._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah." Luke told her, and she smiled at him._

"_She has Luke's ears." Rory chipped in._

_Lorelai looked up at Luke, and studied his ears. "His ears?" She questioned._

"_Yeah… they look exactly the same… You'll see." Rory said, opening the door._

"_Push me, push me." Lorelai said, excitedly. Luke rolled his eyes and pushed her out of the hospital room._

"_Do you think they'd let us keep this?" She asked. "Then you could push me around all the time." She told him._

"_Oh boy." He said, sarcastically._

"_Mhm." She mumbled, as she closed her eyes, and enjoyed the ride._

When she opened them again, she was lying in the hospital bed. The bright lights stung her eyes, and she blinked a few times, before getting used to it.

"Mom?" She heard Rory's worried voice.

"Rory?" She asked.

"Mom, are you OK?" She asked, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine, what happened?"

"You- you got in an accident." Rory said, softly.

Then, it all came back to her. The I love you, the headlights, the crash, the sound of an ambulance, the blood.

"Where's Luke?" She asked.

"In the waiting room…" Rory said. "Mom, I thought you were working…"

"Oh, I was…" Lorelai said, realizing she was caught. "I just- I got off early, you know? Then, Sookie & I decided to go out." She said, praying it would be convincing. This was definitely not the time to spill all of her secrets.

"Why was Luke with you?" Rory questioned.

"Well… everyone was at the Black, White & Read, so… the diner was empty… We invited him to come along… Then, we dropped Sookie off, and we… crashed."

Rory looked down at her mother, lying in the hospital bed. She knew it was all lies. Everything her mother had told her, was a lie. Sookie & Jackson were at the Black, White & Read. Her mother hadn't been working, she hadn't been with Sookie, she had been with Luke. It was all a lie.

She had suspected all of this. Her mother came home late almost every night. She had millions of stupid excuses. She had been acting different.

She just chose to ignore all of it.

But, everything was a lie. Her mother lied.

So, what was the truth?

"OK." Rory said, softly.

"Hey, what movie did you and Dean see?" Lorelai asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I don't know." Rory said, not able to look her mother in the eye.

"What?" Lorelai asked her.

"I got the call right before the movie started." Rory told her, still making no eye contact.

"Oh, I'm sorry hun."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Lorelai! God, Lorelai, are you alright?" Emily asked, bursting through the door.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine." Lorelai assured her. "Hi Dad." She said.

"Hello Lorelai."

"God, look at this room, it's… disgusting. Do they know who you are? My great-grandfather founded this hospital!"

"Mom, it's fine… really."

"They didn't even give you any blankets… Look at these sheets, do they even wash them after somebody else uses them? You could get Polio!"

"I don't think I'll get Polio, Mom." Lorelai told her.

"Lorelai, this is a _hospital_, you never know."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, and watched as her father tried to get comfortable in a chair by the window.

"Hey Dad?" Lorelai said.

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"I'm pretty sure they sell the newspaper in the Gift shop." Lorelai told him.

Richard smiled. "I'll go see." He said, as he stood up.

Lorelai watched as he left the room, and closed the door.

"So, Mom… how are you?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, just dandy, how about you?" Emily said, sarcastically.

"Well, you know… I've always wanted my very own… hospital bracelet." She said, studying the bracelet on her wrist. "It will definitely give me sympathy points."

Emily lightened up a little, and sat down in a chair beside Lorelai's bed. They two stayed quiet for a few minutes.

Lorelai began thinking back to her dream. Luke and her were married, and they had a baby. And Emily and Richard hadn't gone to see their new grandchild.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes?" Emily asked.

"What do you think things would be like if I hadn't married Christopher?" She asked, and watched as Emily's face turned to shock. She wasn't exactly sure why she was asking Emily this, of all people. Maybe it was just the drugs they gave her.

"I don't know…" She said.

"Would you have been mad?" Lorelai asked, needing some sort of answer from her.

"I'm not sure, Lorelai." Emily told her, confused at where all of this was coming from.

Lorelai nodded, and looked out the hospital window. A few minutes later, she looked back at her mother, and took a deep breath.

"Would you be mad… if I… didn't want to be married to Chris anymore?"

Emily looked at her, straight in her eyes.

"No."

* * *

Luke hated hospitals. His mother died in a hospital. He was 6 years old, then, and barely knew what was happening. But he remembered the smell. The mixture of cleaning supplies, and hospital gloves. He remembered the people being wheeled by him. He remembered the look on his mother's face before she died.

His father died in a hospital. He was much older than. He remembered how weak his father was. He remembered the words he said, before he passed.

He hated hospitals. Every time he drove by one, he had to look the other way. Nothing good ever happened here… with the exception of the miracle of life… but that was all.

Another person rolled by and he was sure he would throw up. He stuck his head in between his knees, until his stomach settled.

He knew he should probably leave. Lorelai was fine, her family was here, this wasn't his place. He really had no idea why he was still there. But he was.

He just wanted to see her, really, even though he knew he probably shouldn't.

"Luke?" Rory asked, as she walked over towards him.

"Oh, Rory, hi." He said, nervously. He wondered what excuse Lorelai used for why they were together.

"You OK?" She asked.

"Yeah, just some scratches. I was lucky. How's your mom?"

"She was bleeding a lot when she came here… But she's fine. They said she lost some blood, but she'll be OK."

"That's good." Luke said,

"Yeah." Rory nodded. They both looked down at their feet, not sure what to say.

"I hate hospitals." Luke said.

"Me too." Rory said.

The awkward silence was back. They both hated it, but what could either of them say?

"Hey? Do you know why Radio Shack asks for your phone number when you buy batteries?" Luke asked, randomly, just trying to make some conversation. Anything was better than silence.

"Uhh… I'm not sure."

"Right, right… It's probably just some rule or something… regulation, you know?"

"Probably…Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" She asked. She wanted the truth. She wanted to know why he was actually with her mother. She wanted to know why her mother lied. She wanted to know how long her mother had been lying.

She wanted some answers.

"Rory?" Came a man's voice, from the other end of the waiting room, before she had a chance to say anything.

Both Rory and Luke looked up.

"Dad!" Rory said, as she jumped up and hugged him.

Luke sank in his seat. He had never met Lorelai's husband. He never wanted to.

He loved being with Lorelai. She was funny, different, beautiful. She made him happy. But he knew, that if he ever met Chris, he'd never be able to be with her.

It wasn't really something he could put into words, but, it just felt like, as long as he didn't meet Christopher, he wasn't actually real. He knew it was stupid, but it was just how he felt. But now he had seen him. Lorelai's husband was standing 10 feet away from him, and now he couldn't be with Lorelai. Not unless everyone knew the truth. But they didn't. He wasn't sure if they ever would.

So, he got up, and left.

Just another reason to hate hospitals, he thought.

* * *

**I'm guessing I'll get many angry reviews this time. That's alright. The story's not over yet, guys. **

**And c'mon, we all know that I hate Chris. **

**Oh, and just wanted to let you guys know that there is only 5 chapters left.**

**And I have a tiny spoiler for people. (Lorelai has a dream that the real Paul Anka, and Paul Anka the dog meet) **

**Just thought I'd put it in here…**

**I had a hard time figuring out what to name this chapter… Here are a few other things I was thinking of… **

**A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, Goldilocks Forgets the Bite for Prince Charming, Promises were Lonely Roads, or Big Words & Recycled Phrases**

**Next Chapter:**

**Forget Me, it's so Simple: Luke hasn't returned Lorelai's phone calls. She goes to the diner after work one night, and asks him what's up. Luke wants her to be his, just his. She tells him that she always was, just his… They both have some things to work out.**


	17. Forget Me, it's so Simple

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 17: Forget Me, it's So Simple **

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary: They just keep dancing around each other. He feels guilty, and she knows it's wrong, but the music is playing, and they can't help but dance. **

**A/N: Hello all, I know these chapters have been on the short side, lately… but that's just they way they've turned out. I mean, if you want, I could add a ton of pointless stuff in, just so you have more to read, but yeah… who wants that? Not me. The next chapter is much longer, I promise. **

**Right. Anyways… I'd love some pretty reviews, so be sure to leave some. Thanks.

* * *

**

"Hey Luke, it's me… Yeah, I just… haven't talked to you since the… accident. Just checking in… Call me back."

"Hey Luke, it's me… I just wanted to let you know that I get off of work at 7… I'll come by the diner. Bye."

"Hey Luke, it's 7:00 and I just got out of work, and um yeah… I'm standing outside the diner… with Kirk, and it's… closed? What's up? Call me back."

"Hey Luke, it's almost 8… Where are you?"

"Yeah, so it's 8:30… I'm still outside the diner… waiting… for you. And Kirk is still here… yep… Please call."

"OK, so it's 9 o'clock, and Kirk just went home… it's past his bedtime. Where are you?"

"Luke? Seriously, should I be worried? I guess you're just out… You weren't around this morning either… Maybe you just had a late meeting with the bank or something… Um yeah, I think I'll wait a few more minutes, just to see if you come by…"

"Yeah, it's 9:45… I'm going home… just thought I'd say goodnight… Night."

"Hey Luke… I'm just sitting here watching I Love Lucy. It's the episode where Ricky buys a new convertible for their California trip, and Lucy wants to learn how to drive it… and then she teaches Ethel how to drive… and of course we all know that won't go well, because… well, because, it's Ethel… hmm… Well, I'm not sure if you really know, because you don't like I Love Lucy… but anyway, I was just thinking of you… I haven't talked to you in a few days… I miss you. Please call."

"Hey, sorry I couldn't go by the diner today… The Inn was crazy, and then I had to go to speech and debate thing at Rory's school. She did great… really great… but anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully."

"OK, so I've decided that I really want to meet the man who thought up Cop Rock… I mean, the idea of cops just bursting out in song at the most random times… Who thinks of that? I mean, musical drama? Did they seriously think they could just make that into a TV genre? Man… I'd really love to meet this guy… He'd probably be my best friend. Of course, you would hate him… You'd probably punch him a few times… maybe even poke him in the eye or something… Yeah, but he'd be my best friend… Um, I'm driving to the Inn… come by if you want… or just call me, I miss you."

"Hey Luke… I'm at the Inn… I went to the diner this morning, but Cesar said you were out. He didn't know where you went… and yeah… if you get back, and you get this message, you should call me… or actually, you could come by the Inn. It's really slow today… Michel has a cold and I'm pretty bored, so I'd love it if you came by. Please, please, please call me back. I really miss you."

"So… I guess you're not coming by the Inn? That's OK, I know you're busy… with whatever it is that you're doing. You are one mysterious man, Luke Danes. Yeah, anyway, please call… I'll come by the diner after work."

"Um, yep… I just left the diner, and you weren't there. Where are you? Why are we always missing each other? Ughhh… Please call. Love you, bye."

"Hey, do you know who played Mr. Tuttle on Saved by the Bell… I can't figure it out. It's been bugging me… He was on the show for 3 years… God, who is it? Hmm… I guess I'll just google it… I was just really hoping I wouldn't have to get off the couch today… Oh well."

"Hey, just thought you'd want to know, it was Jack Angeles. Yeah… It's been 3 days… Where are you?"

"Hey… Did I um… do something? You haven't returned any of my calls. What's going on? Please call me."

"OK, so obviously you're mad… either that or you lying in a ditch somewhere, but Sookie said she saw you this morning, so I'm pretty sure you're just mad. Please tell me what I did, Luke, because I'm completely lost here. Bye."

"So… I'm pretty sure this is my 100th message… do I get a prize or something? I've always wanted one of those Chinese finger trap things… except I'd probably get my fingers stuck in it. That must be why they call it a finger trap, huh? Maybe I could just get a lollypop or something… That'd be nice… I like the grape ones. Yeah… You're never at the diner when I come by, and I just… I really want to talk. I miss you… a lot… Please call me."

"Hey Luke… Yeah… I know you're probably getting pretty annoyed with me… and all these messages I'm leaving you… but I… I just… really need to talk to you. We can fix whatever this is, OK? I don't want to lose you… OK, bye."

* * *

She was determined to talk to him, to fix whatever problem they were having, to do whatever she could to make everything alright.

He had been successfully avoiding her for the past four days, which wasn't very hard to do since he knew her work schedule. So, she decided the only way to talk to him would go to the diner when he least expected to.

She got out of the car, and checked her watch.

5:52.

God, it was way too early. He better appreciate this.

She crossed the street, went up the steps and opened the diner door. He looked up at her the second she walked in, and was, to say the least, completely stunned.

"Hi." She said, as she moved towards the counter.

"It's 6 AM." He stated.

"I know." She told him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You've been avoiding me." She told him.

"I haven't been avoiding you." He told her, without much effort. "I've been busy." He added, and she sighed, telling him she knew better.

"We need to talk." She told him, flat out.

"I don't know if there's anything to talk about, Lorelai." He told her, not able to look her in the eye. He knew if he did, he'd give in, and he couldn't give in. It wasn't right.

"What? So that's it? You've just decided that we're over? Why don't I get any say in this?" She asked, raising her voice a little.

"Lorelai…" He began.

"No, I don't get it… What happened? I at least deserve some sort of explanation, Luke." She told him, demanding to know what was going on with him.

"I just… We can't do this anymore." He told her.

"What happened, Luke?" She asked him, again.

"I don't know…" He said, looking down at the counter.

"C'mon Luke… I need to know. I deserve to know." She told him, fighting the tears that were threatening to come.

"I just… We can't do this. It's wrong, Lorelai. You know it's wrong." He told her, pointing his finger in her direction.

"It's been wrong this entire time, Luke!" She yelled at him. "What happened?" She asked him, once more.

"I saw him." He said.

"What?"

"At the hospital… I saw him." He said, and she knew. She knew what happened, why he was backing out, why it was so much more wrong now.

"Luke…"

"No, Lorelai… I just can't do that… I can't." He told her.

"Luke… no…" She said, not sure what to tell him.

"I mean, I can't share anymore… I can't do this… thing with you, anymore. It's not fair that I have to share you… Maybe it's selfish, but I just- I want you to be… mine." He told her, looking up at her, when he was finished.

Her shoulders dropped, and she leaned against the counter. "I am yours." She told him.

"No, no… not really." He told her, shaking his head.

"Luke, I'm yours. I'm completely yours." She told him, almost begging him to believe her.

"No, Lorelai. You're not mine. You're mine during your 20 minute lunch break… You're mine for an hour or two after work… but the rest of the time? You're… his."

"I'm not his. I've never been his. It's always been you." She told him.

"We just can't do this anymore." He told her, trying to make her understand. "It won't work… You're married, you have a kid, a life… You're never going to give that up, and I can't ask you to… I just… I don't want to sneak around. I don't want to break up a family. I want to see you whenever I want, call you whenever I want. I want you to wake up beside me every morning… But, none of that can happen if you're still living in that other life." He told her.

"Luke…"

"No… I'm going to be the other man, the one that ruins your family, your life… I don't want to do that… this." He told her.

"But Luke…"

"Lorelai… Why haven't you told Chris yet?" He asked her, and she was taken back. It wasn't exactly something she was expecting, and it took her a minute to answer.

"I… I don't know." She told him.

"Maybe you don't want to divorce him… Maybe you still love him. Maybe you don't want to let go yet. Maybe you don't really love me." Luke said.

"No… no, that's wrong. I do love you." She told him, desperately, almost begging him to believe her.

"Look… You have some stuff to figure out, OK?"

"I've figured it out, Luke… I want to be with you. I'll tell Chris. I promise I'll tell him."

"I'm just going to make everything easier and… take myself out of this… this whole thing." He said, studying the counter again.

"Luke… no…" She told him, but he shook his head.

"When my mom died, my Dad told me that… if you love someone, you should let them go… set them free…"

"No… no, Luke." Lorelai said, giving into to the tears that had been threatening.

"It's hard to do… I guess that's why it's taken me such a long time to let you go. It's hard. It's really hard, but I have to do it… I mean, really Lorelai, if you think about… all that has been happening here is just a long goodbye."

"Luke, c'mon." She said, begging him to change his mind. But she knew…his mind was made up.

"It was always going to end up this way. You were never going to tell him, you were never going to give up that life. It was always going to be this way." He told her.

"I'm sorry." She told him, as tears stained her face.

"No, I was stupid to think this would ever work… How could it? Everything is so messed up. What were we even thinking? What the hell was I thinking?" He asked, raising his voice.

"That you loved me." She said, softly. He had never said the words to her. He had never told her that he loved her, but she always suspected. Why else would he go through all of this to be with her? It had to be love. What else could it be?

"No… not anymore."

**

* * *

I'm sure more angry reviews are on the way…**

**I'll say it again… Story's not over yet! Still got 4 more chapters to go. And I'm pretty sure they'll be longer than the last few have been… no promises though. **

**Anyway, **

**Next Chapter:  **

**Your Lipstick, His Collar (May Change): She's lost Luke, and now she has to decide for real. She can only have one. She only wants one. Which one will it be? Also: Sookie does something surprising, and whose socks are those? **

**Please review! Only 4 chapters left… you gotta get 'em all in! Lol. **


	18. Your Lipstick, His Collar

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 17: Your Lipstick, His Collar**

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary:**** They just keep dancing around each other. He feels guilty, and she knows it's wrong, but the music is playing, and they can't help but dance.**

**

* * *

**

She hasn't been able to sit still since their conversation at the diner. She hasn't been able to focus, or sleep since she talked to him.

She knows what she has to do to fix this. She knows she can't wait much longer.

But it's scary.

She doesn't want to hurt anyone, but she knows it's way too late for that.

She hasn't been able to look her daughter in the eye for the past two days. She hasn't been able to talk to Chris in full sentences. She knows that once they know, nothing will ever be the same. She just hopes that they won't hate her.

But, she knows that a lot to hope to for.

She's thought about not telling them, but she knows if she doesn't, she won't have Luke. It's weird, because she hasn't known him for that long, and she's risking a lot for him. But he's just… Luke.

When he looks at her, she feels prettier. When he smiles at her, her heart skips a beat. When he holds her, she feels safe. When he kisses her, she gets goose bumps. When he rolls his eyes at her, she can't help but smile. When he laughs at her, she feels accomplished. When he comforts her, she always feels better.

When she's with him, she feels loved.

She knows this whole relationship is wrong. She knows it was a bad idea to start out this way. She's not even sure if things will work out between them. But she has to try, because if she doesn't, she'd never forgive herself.

She knew she had to do it soon. She knew, but she was scared.

She'd sit at the kitchen table, and only stare at her food. Looking at them was too hard. They didn't know. They didn't know her secret. They didn't know how their lives were about to change. And she knew if she looked at them, she'd change her mind.

At night, she wonders how it all got screwed up. She wonders when she became this woman, who cheats and lies. She wonders if it was always heading this way.

Yeah, it was.

Their entire marriage was like a game of house. They'd wear fake smiles, give each other fake kisses, and pretend to love each other. It was like they were putting on a play. They had to hug and kiss because the audience wanted them to.

They had known each other since they were 6. They had been friends since the summer after he stopped wetting the bed, and she lost her teddy bear. His name was Kurt. She suspected her mother threw it away, but she never said anything.

Then Lorelai got pregnant, and they got married. It wasn't so bad in the beginning. Their friendship, their history, their desire to do the right thing for Rory, and the pushes they got from their parents got them a long way in their marriage.

When Rory was young, it was always easy to forget. Forget that they were really married, that this was really happening. Being with her was always an escape from reality. She always allowed them to pretend that none of this was real; it was just a game, a play. And soon enough, the game would be over, or the curtain would fall, and life would start again.

But, Rory got older and began spending less time at home, leaving Lorelai and Chris to face reality. They were really married. This was actually happening. There really was no curtain.

When Rory wasn't around, they weren't exactly sure what to do. The years of looking for spaceships and naked neighbors through Richard's telescope weren't enough to pull them through anymore. Their never-ending feud on Metallica vs. Offspring, couldn't even save their marriage.

So, they began fighting when Rory wasn't home, and then they eventually just started avoiding each other all together. Suddenly, they found themselves picking fights just for the sake of fighting.

But, they both knew that the, "Why didn't you call the goddamn repair guy yet?" actually meant "why the hell did you agree to marry me?" And the "You can be so stupid, sometimes" actually meant, "what the fuck were we thinking?"

Basically, when Rory wasn't there, they were faced with the decision they made. They were faced with each other. They were faced with their past, their future, their mistakes. When Rory wasn't around, they had to deal with it all. But neither of them wanted to, so they just avoided it.

And eventually, their little fights led to sleeping in separate bedrooms.

She guessed it never really bothered her because she never knew of anything better. She had never thought of leaving because she didn't know anything was out there for her.

But now she did. Luke was out there for her. And she wanted to be out there with him.

* * *

"I know he suspects." Lorelai told Sookie, that afternoon.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"He suspects. He definitely does… He asked me why I was in the car with Luke." Lorelai explained, her gaze, directed somewhere far away.

"What'd you say?" Sookie asked her.

"Nothing." Lorelai answered.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"Nothing." Lorelai repeated, looking at her now.

"Nothing?" Sookie asked her.

"I pretended to be asleep." Lorelai explained.

"Do you think he believed that?"

"Maybe." Lorelai shrugged.

"So… tonight?" Sookie asked, cringing a little bit. She had never really been on the Luke and Lorelai bandwagon. She had always been against divorce. But, tonight Lorelai was telling Christopher about her affair, and it would probably end in divorce. And there wasn't much Sookie could do about it.

"Tonight." Lorelai nodded, staring into space again.

"Are you… scared?" She asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"I should have told him before." Lorelai said, not answering the question. "I should have told him… I promised Luke I would tell him, and I should have."

"Well… it's a hard thing to do." Sookie said.

"I know, but I promised." Lorelai said, obviously kicking herself on the inside.

"Lorelai…"

"Then maybe we'd still be together. Maybe it wouldn't be as screwed up… Maybe Christopher would have understood more. I mean, he knows this isn't working. Of course he knows. If I had just been honest, maybe things would have been a little bit better… not much, just a little, you know?" Lorelai asked.

"Maybe." Sookie said.

"And I'd still have Luke." Lorelai said.

"What about Rory?" Sookie asked.

"I'm trying not to think about Rory." Lorelai said.

"Right." Sookie nodded.

"She'll hate me." Lorelai said, biting her lip.

"She'd never hate you." Sookie said.

"I can't think about it." Lorelai said, shaking her head.

Sookie nodded, and waited for Lorelai to say something, but she didn't. "Why didn't you tell him?" Sookie asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell Chris after you promised Luke?"

"Rory." Lorelai answered.

Sookie nodded.

"And…" Lorelai began.

"What?"

"I don't know… I guess, I was a little afraid that I'd be risking all of this stuff, and then… then, he'd change his mind, or realize that I'm not worth it, or I'm not who he wants… Then I would have lost everything, you know? Because, at least… if we broke up because I was married… it would have been because I was married, and not because I wasn't good enough, or who he wanted… I know it's stupid." Lorelai said, bowing her head.

"It's not stupid." Sookie assured her.

Lorelai shrugged.

"It's not." Sookie told her.

"I really screwed up." Lorelai said. "I just… I really love him."

"I know."

"I'll tell Chris tomorrow." Lorelai said.

Sookie looked up at her, shocked. "Tomorrow?"

"I just… I need one last night, you know? Incase…" She began, but wasn't able to finish. She didn't want to think about all the consequences just yet.

"So… tomorrow." Sookie repeated.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"Luke!"

"Sookie?" He asked, as the woman ran up towards the counter. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I need to talk to you." She told him, attempting to catch her breath.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Outside?" She asked.

He nodded, put his ordering pad down, and helped her out the door.

"Sookie, what's going on?" He asked her.

"Lorelai." She said, still breathing hard.

"What about Lorelai?"

"Chris." She said, having trouble saying more than one word at a time.

"What?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." She told him.

"What are you talking about, Sookie?"

"Lorelai is telling Chris tomorrow night!" She told him, at a loud whisper.

"She's what?" He asked, his face turning white.

"She's telling him, Luke… She's telling him tomorrow." Sookie said.

"Tomorrow?" He asked, staring off into space.

"Yes!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because… She wants to be with you." Sookie told her. She's not sure why she decided to do this. She's not sure what came over her.

She had never been behind this relationship. She hates divorce. She never wants to be one of those women talking about husband #1 and 2. But, here she was.

She really had no idea why. All she knew is that those two people loved each other, and they wanted to be together. Those two people were her friends, and even though she didn't completely agree with what they were doing, she wanted them to be happy.

"Then why didn't she tell him before?" He asked, with a hint of anger.

"Luke…"

"Why?" He asked.

Sookie took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye. "You always want what you can't have, right?" She asked, but didn't give him enough time for an answer. "Like, you know all those infomercials with the instant pasta cookers, and the pancake makers that don't make any mess? They always look so great on TV, and you always want one… then, it comes in the mail and you have no idea what you were thinking." Sookie babbled on.

"Sookie." He said, sternly.

"So… Maybe once you get it, you won't want it anymore." Sookie told him, seriously.

"What?"

"Maybe that's what she was afraid of." Sookie told him.

"What? No." Luke couldn't understand why Lorelai would even think that.

"Luke, c'mon… She loves you. She's telling Chris because… she loves you." And with that, Sookie left the building. She gave him one last knowing look, and turned around to walk home.

Her work here was done.

* * *

"Hey hun, you smell really good." Lorelai said, as Rory reached over her to grab a cup from the shelf. They were having a movie night. Lorelai needed this one last night with her daughter… before she knew, before she hated her, before she may never speak with her again.

"I rubbed a magazine on myself earlier." Rory told her.

Lorelai smiled and watched as her daughter set up the living room. She looked happy, and that's what killed her. Knowing that tomorrow, she'd be the reason that the smile on her daughter's face was gone.

She sighed, and joined her daughter on the couch.

"Rock, paper, scissor, shoot." They said in unison, while doing the proper hand motions.

"Rock beats scissor! Hah!" Lorelai said.

"2 out of 3." Rory whined.

"Fine." Lorelai said.

"Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" They said, together.

"Scissor beats paper! I win again!" Lorelai said happily.

"3 out of 4?" Rory begged.

"No way, Missy. You gotta pick up the pizza."

Rory sighed, and then dragged herself off the couch. "Ughhhh…" Rory whined, as she grabbed her purse.

"Money's on the counter, babe." Lorelai said, cheerfully, trying to do her best to act naturally.

"I'll be back." Rory said, unenthusiastically before heading out the door. Once Lorelai heard the door shut, she sighed, and got off the couch. She went over to the sink and began cleaning the dirty dishes, something she would have never done before. But she needed something to keep her busy, but if she sat down for too long, she'd start thinking, and thinking was never good.

"Hey." He said, once he opened the door.

She spun around and saw him. "I thought you had a meeting tonight." She said.

"I do."

"So…"

"I had to come home and change." He explained, walking past her.

"Oh."

Once the bedroom door shut, she began washing the dishes some more.

She kept asking herself if this was the right thing to do. If it was all worth it.

She didn't even know if Luke would take her back. What if he didn't? Then she'd have nothing. …But, what if he did? Then she'd have everything. And she'd always come to that… It was worth. The possibility of everything was worth the possibility of nothing.

"Lorelai?" She heard him call, as the bedroom door opened.

"Yeah?" She called back, and listened as he slowly walked down the hallway into the kitchen. His steps sounded different, more careful… scared.

He came into the kitchen and the look on his face told her everything.

"Whose socks am I wearing?"

* * *

He wants to erase her. He wants to forget her. He wants to move on. He wants to let go. He wants things to be normal again. But he knows that way too much to ask for.

Because there's no way he'll ever be able to erase her from his memory. There's no way he'll ever be able to forget how wonderful her hair smells. There's no way he'll ever be able to move on to someone better, because there is no such person. There's no way he'll ever be able to let go, because he just hasn't loved her enough to let her go. There's no way things will ever be normal again, because Lorelai is anything but normal.

And that's just what he loved about her.

Everyone makes mistakes. Sometimes you forget to carry the 2 on a math test. Sometimes you lock your keys in the car. Sometimes you leave milk out for too long.

Sometimes you start something too early. Sometimes you wait too long.

Sometimes you tell a lie. Sometimes you don't keep a secret. Sometimes you steal. Sometimes you talk about someone behind their back. Sometimes you make fun of their new haircut. Sometimes you don't apologize.

Sometimes you have sex too young. Sometimes you forget to use a condom. Sometimes you get pregnant when your 16. Sometimes you get married too young. Sometimes you get married too fast. Sometimes you do both.

Sometimes you fall in love with the wrong person. Sometimes you fall in love with the right person.

Sometimes you hurt the people you love.

And sometimes, the mistake is just getting caught.

You always learn from mistakes. That's why mistakes are good, they teach you a lesson.

You learn to check over your work. You learn to keep an extra set of keys with you. You learn to always put the milk away.

You learn never to start too early. You learn not to wait too long.

You learn not to lie. You learn to keep secrets. You learn not to steal. You learn not to talk about others. You learn not to make fun of others. You learn to always say you're sorry.

No matter what, you always learn.

He's not sure what specific mistake led him to this, but he knows he learned something. Luke made a mistake, and he learned that he loves Lorelai.

He could never erase her. He could never forget. He could never move on. He could never let go. He could never ask for things to be normal again.

Because, he really did love Lorelai

* * *

"Chris…" She began, her heart pounding so hard that she's not sure if it's beating at all.

He looked down at his socks again, and then back up at her. "You did it, didn't you?" He asked.

"What?" She asked him.

"They aren't my socks." He told her.

"Chris, c'mon… They're- they're yours." She stumbled out.

"You can't even say it." He told her.

"Chris…"

"You really did it." He said, stating it more than asking.

"What?" She asked, surprised at how strange her voice sounded. This was it… This was really it.

"You cheated on me." He said.

"I… I…" She couldn't even find the words.

"I can't believe this." He said, becoming angry.

"Chris… They're- they're… just…socks." She said, quietly.

"They aren't my socks!" He yelled as he took off the socks and threw them down on the floor. "I can't fucking believe this." He said, looking her straight in the eye. "All this divorce bullshit… and then, then you said… you looked me straight in the eye and told me you'd try… you said that we were going to try… You looked me straight in the eye and said that to me, Lorelai. But you were never going to try. You were fucking somebody else!" He told her.

"Chris… I'm…"

"That guy, right? The guy from the accident? The diner guy? You're fucking your coffee supplier?" He asked, as the vein in his neck popped out a little.

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"I- I can't believe you. We've been married for 16 years! 16 fucking years!" He told her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She told him, tears streaming down her face. This isn't what she wanted. She never wanted it to be like this. She never wanted to hurt him.

"Why did we get married?" He asked, lowering his voice a little bit.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Why did we get married?" He repeated.

"Chris… You remember." She told him, trying to stop crying.

"You got pregnant? So, what? Why does that automatically mean we have to get married? If your plan was always to cheat or divorce me, why even bother?" He asked, giving her a look that scared her.

"Chris… That, that wasn't my plan." She told him.

"Really? Because it seems that way to me." He told her, sarcastically.

"Everyone deserves a father, Chris... I just… I never meant for it to be like this… Never." She told him.

"Well, _this_ is how it is, Lorelai. You destroyed this family. You did _this_. You caused all of _this_." He told her.

"I know." She said quietly, as she looked down at the floor.

Chris looked down at the pair of socks, still sitting on the floor, and then he looked over at Lorelai. He shook his head, and stared at the ceiling. It didn't seem real. How could Lorelai actually cheat on him? How could she do that after 16 years of marriage? After years of friendship?

"I'm sorry." She told him again. "I'm _so_ sorry."

He shook his head again. "I can't deal with this." He told her before grabbing his jacket, and heading towards the door.

"Chris… don't leave." She told him.

"No… Lor, I'm leaving." He told her. The expression on his face made her tears come down harder. He looked sad. He looked defeated, regretful, hurt.

And she caused it.

She caused this.

**

* * *

OK, so first of all… I meant for the title to be "Your Lipstick, His Collar, Don't Bother Angel I Know Exactly What Goes On." But that doesn't fit, so yes.**

**So, there you go… Chris knows, but trust me, this won't be the end of him. He'll be back, don't worry. **

**So, I had the day off from school today. It was Professional Day? Who knows… And yeah, it was 71 degrees outside. It was amazing. **

**Go hang a salami, I'm a lasagna hog. **

**OK, now write that backwards… it's the same! Cool, huh? You can spell it backwards. I know there is some technical word for that, but whatever. My history teacher told me that yesterday. I really want to meet someone who thinks up that kind of stuff… They definitely have way too much time on their hands. **

**Well, anyway you guys probably want some info on the next chapter. Well, here you go: **

**They Found You on the Bathroom Floor:**** Chris knows, but Lorelai still has to tell Rory. Rory comes home to find her mother crying, and wants to know what happened. The truth comes out, and Lorelai runs to Luke… but it's never just that easy.**


	19. They Found You on the Bathroom Floor

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 18: They Found You on the Bathroom Floor**

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary:**** They just keep dancing around each other. He feels guilty, and she knows it's wrong, but the music is playing, and they can't help but dance.**

**A/N: So yeah, I'm grounded… I probably will be for a while. It's a pretty long story, but anyway, it's good for you since I have nothing else to do and will be writing a lot more. Meaning, you guys will be getting many updates on this story, and my other one. **

**Also, after this story is over, I'll probably start posting my story, Poker Faces. I'm still not sure yet, though… I might post a different story… Not sure yet… But I will post something, just not sure which story it will be.**

**Anyway… Chapter 18:**

* * *

She's not sure how much time has past. She's been staring at the door since he slammed it shut. She's not exactly sure what she's thinking. She's not really thinking anything, she's just staring at the door.

And then she hears a car pull up, and she knows it's hers. She can't help but start bawling. She knows what's going to happen. She knows she's going to have to explain. She knows that there is no going back. She knows that this is it… This is really it. And she just prays to God that Rory won't leave, too. That would just be too much.

"Mom?" She hears, and she looks up to see the scared look on her daughter's face. She wipes away some of the tears and tries to put on a smile, but she can't. She just can't. This is just too real.

"Mom?" Rory asks again, dropping the pizza on the table and running towards her mother. "Mom, what's wrong?" She asks, stroking her hair.

Lorelai bites her lip. She doesn't want to say anything. She just needs one more moment, one last moment where he daughter doesn't hate her. She grabs Rory into a hug, and squeezes her hard. She just wants to hold on forever. She wants her to stay here forever. She can't leave. She just can't.

"Mom, what happened? Please say something." Rory begs her mother.

"He left." Lorelai says, so quiet that Rory barely hears her.

"What?" She asks her, not sure she heard her right.

"He left, Rory." Lorelai says again, still holding on to Rory as tightly as she could,

"Dad?" Rory asks, her face starting to get hot. "Dad left?" She asks.

Lorelai doesn't speak, she just tightens her grip.

"Mom… What- what happened?" Rory asks.

"I'm sorry, Rory… I'm so, so sorry." Lorelai cries.

"Mom…" Rory begins, but she's not sure what to say. She can't say she didn't see this coming.

"I never wanted this to happen." Lorelai tells her.

"It's not your fault." Rory tells her, even though she's not sure that's the truth.

"It's all my fault." Lorelai manages to say.

Rory is silent, waiting for more, but Lorelai can't say much.

Rory likes words. They're safe and dangerous at the same time. They're powerful and mean nothing. They give her the answers, and tell her nothing. They hurt and they heal.

Rory likes words, but there are no words for this.

* * *

"Please don't hate me." Lorelai begged, and Rory just sat there in shock, still in Lorelai's arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lorelai pleaded. "I just… I'm sorry." She told her.

"Mom…" Rory began, waiting more of an explanation. "Mom, tell me what happened." Rory begged her.

"I cheated." Lorelai said, crying harder and harder. "Don't hate me." She told her.

"You… you…" Rory stuttered. As much as she'd like to say she was surprised, she wasn't. She was just surprised Lorelai said it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Lorelai told her.

"What'd he say?" Rory asked.

"He's leaving." Lorelai said, in between her sobs.

"Forever?" Rory asked, because she didn't know what else she was supposed to do. This didn't seem real. One minute she was going to get pizza, and now she may never see her Dad again.

"Rory… please, please don't hate me." Lorelai begged her.

"Mom, you had an affair." Rory pointed.

"I know…" Lorelai said, sadly. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

"It was Luke, right?" Rory asked, even though she already knew. Of course she knew. Who else would it be?

Lorelai didn't answer. She tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. She wiped her face on her sleeve, and tried to look at her daughter.

"Rory…"

"I just… Please… I just… I can't." Rory said, standing up. This was all so weird to her. It's not like she thought her parents would be together forever. She hadn't really thought much about it, but in the back of her mind, she knew that they wouldn't stay together. She knew that once she left for college, they would probably separate. She knew they slept in separate bedrooms when she wasn't around. She could hear the whispered fights through the walls. She knew, she just didn't… expect this all to happen at once, and definitely not like this.

She needed to think about this. She needed to cry about it. She needed to know it would all be OK. But she didn't know. She didn't know. She didn't know where her Dad was or if he'd ever be back. She didn't know how they would get through this. She didn't know how she'd be able to look her mother in the eye again. She didn't know if they'd ever be able to joke or watch movies again. She didn't know if things would ever be normal again.

This was all happening way too fast. New thoughts were coming to her at a mile a minute. She wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure how to deal with this.

She looked over to her mother, who was now sitting on the couch alone, crying. How could she do this? How could she cheat on her Dad? She knew Lorelai was lonely. She knew she was sad. She knew her parents had fallen out of love many years ago. She knew that Chris worked too much. She knew that she was always at school or with friends. She knew that Lorelai had been home alone too much. She knew that Luke was a good guy, maybe a better guy than Christopher ever was. She knew that Lorelai felt something for him, maybe more than she ever felt for Christopher. She knew that Luke paid attention to her, more than Chris ever did. She knew that Luke listened to her, more than anyone else ever did.

But, she cheated. She cheated. She had an affair. She lied. She had been lying for months. How could she do that? How could she do this?

"Rory…" Lorelai whispered.

"I just… I have to… think." Rory said, feeling her face getting hot again.

"Rory… please…" Lorelai begged.

"Mom… I… can't." Rory said, feeling her own tears fall down her face.

"Please… please… talk to me." Lorelai begged.

"I can't… I can't talk to you anymore." Rory said.

"No… Rory… please." Lorelai said, crying harder.

"I need… I need to be… alone." Rory told her, dragging herself towards her room. She felt like she was floating, like this was all a dream… a nightmare. But, it wasn't. It was real. It was real.

"Don't leave." Lorelai said, reaching for her.

"I'm sorry." Rory told her, before stepping into her room and closing her door.

The second she heard the door shut, she began bawling even harder.

It was all too real.

* * *

It was around 9:30, and Luke was closing up the diner. Kirk had just left, and now he was wiping down the tables and putting the chairs on top of them.

He was pretty out of it. He hadn't been able to concentrate since Sookie came to the diner. All he could think about was her, what she was doing, what he should do, what was right, what he wanted, what she wanted. He couldn't think of much else.

He wondered if this was the right thing to do. He wondered if maybe he should go to her house tomorrow and tell her not to say anything, to stay with her family, with Rory. He wondered if maybe all of this was selfish. He wondered if they could even be able to work things out. He wondered if the way they started this relationship would prevent it from going anywhere. He wondered what she was thinking. He wondered if she'd actually go through with it. He wondered what he should say if she came by the diner sometime this week. He wondered what he should do.

He was so out of it that he didn't even notice the door open.

"Luke…" She said, in the strangest voice he had ever heard. He could tell she had been crying before even turning around and looking at her.

"Lorelai? What's wrong?" He asked her, and before he knew it, she was in his arms, holding him tightly.

"I'm so sorry." She told him, as she cried on his shoulder.

"Lorelai- what, what happened?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"Rory." She told him, and without any other explanation, he knew. He just knew.

"Shh…" He told her. "It'll be OK." He said.

"It won't." She told him, into his shirt.

"I'm here. It'll be OK." He told her again.

"No, no… Rory." She said.

"It's OK… Rory loves you…" He told her.

"Not anymore."

"She will always love you." Luke told her.

"No…" She sobbed.

"It's going to be OK. I'm here…" He told her.

"I'm sorry, Luke." She cried.

"Don't be sorry." He told her. He should be the one whose sorry. He did this to her. He made her chose. He felt guilty.

"I am. This is all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She told him.

"Lorelai…"

"I'm sorry I put you through all of this."

"It's OK."

"It will never be OK."

"It will be." Luke reassured her.

"Please don't let me go, Luke." She begged him.

"I won't… I won't let you go."

**

* * *

I know it was on the short side, but yeah… That's just how it happened.**

**Yeah, so like I said, I'm grounded, meaning the next chapter will probably be up soon. So, lucky you, I guess. **

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Only 2 more chapters left, so you got to get 'em all in. I'm shooting for at least 500 reviews, so yeah, it'd be nice if you could make that happen. Plus, I'm grounded & don't have much else to do besides read your reviews soo I would really, really, really appreciate them. **

**Next Chapter: **

**A Lie, A Kiss with Open Eyes: Lorelai & Luke talk about forever. Lorelai goes home to find Rory wrapped up in a blanket & Rory finally says what she's known all along, but never wanted to admit.**


	20. A Lie, a Kiss with Open Eyes

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 19: A Lie, a Kiss with Open Eyes**

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary:**** They just keep dancing around each other. He feels guilty, and she knows it's wrong, but the music is playing, and they can't help but dance.**

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews. You have no idea how much I appreciate them. Especially since I'm grounded, and very, very bored. Lol. So, anyways, thank you.**

* * *

She's not exactly sure how they ended up here. She doesn't really remember moving, but now Luke is sitting on one of the diner chairs, and she's on his lap. He's whispering things to her, telling her it will be OK, and she's still crying. He's running his fingers through her hair, and she's still holding on to him tightly.

Eventually she can't cry anymore, and she sits up a little straighter. She's run out of tears, and she's wiping her face with her sleeve. She gives him a weak smile, showing her embarrassment. She's not even sure why she's here with him, she just needed him. She's always needed him. She always will.

"I'm sorry." She tells him.

"Lorelai, don't." He tells her, but she shakes her head.

"I didn't mean to do this… cry. I didn't even really mean to come here. I just… ended up here. I always do." She tells him.

"That's OK." He tells her with an encouraging smile.

She smiles back, and before she knows it, she's kissing him. She's not exactly sure why. She's not really sure of anything anymore.

She pulls away a minute or two after she realizes what she's doing. "Sorry." She tells him, again, touching her mouth.

"Don't." He tells her, running his hands up and down her back.

"I really am sorry, Luke." She says. "For everything… For putting you through this, for lying to you, for not telling Chris, for making you believe I would… just for everything." She tells him, hoping that he'd forgive her, because really, she's not sure what she'd do without him.

"I'm sorry, too." He says, with a sigh.

"What?" She asks

"For putting you through all of this… For not stopping it before it became too much, for starting it in the first place…" He tells her.

And that's when she became nervous. "Luke… no…" She begins, but was interrupted.

"It was wrong, Lorelai. You're married, and it's wrong… I just… You're so amazing." He says, and she gains a little bit of hope back. "I was afraid of waiting, of losing you, of not being with you." He says

"So… does this mean…"

"I was stupid. I wanted everything, and I wasn't willing to give you time. I didn't want to share you… with anyone. I was selfish. I was afraid of how much I was feeling. I was surprised by how jealous I was. I was surprised that it hurt so much. I was surprised of how much I cared, how much you meant to me, how much I didn't want to be without you. But I couldn't share… It hurt when we said goodbye, and when you couldn't spend the night, when we snuck around… when you lied. I just thought that… You didn't feel the same way, and I… took the easy way out… I'm sorry." He says.

"So… What now?" She asks, nervously.

He sighs, and the nervousness comes back. He looks away from her, and towards a table in the corner.

"Luke…"

"You're still married." He says and she nods. "You need to figure everything out. You need to figure out what you want."

"You." She says simply, and he smiles at that.

"You need to sort your life out. You and… Chris need to talk. You need to talk to Rory, make her understand… You need to decide what's right for the two of you." He says.

"What about you?" She asks him.

"I'll be waiting." He says, with a smile. And with that, she leans in and kisses him one last time, before standing up, straighting out her clothes, and heading out the door.

"Thanks Luke."

"Bye Lorelai." He tells her.

She turns around and looks at him. "No. Not goodbye."

And he smiles and watches her walk out the door.

* * *

When she got home, she was still in a daze. She opened the door and saw Rory, on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Rory turned to look at her, and then focused on the TV again.

"Rory…" She began, as if she was asking permission to speak again.

"I just… can't believe this is happening." Rory said, still focused on the TV.

Lorelai sighed. At least she's talking to her. She dropped her purse and sat beside her daughter. Before Lorelai had a chance to speak, Rory continued talking.

"I mean… I always… I just, can't… believe it." Rory said again.

"I know." Lorelai told her.

"It's not like I thought you and Dad would stay together forever…" Rory said, which surprised Lorelai.

"I just… I never thought… this." Rory said, still staring at the television.

"Maybe I was just being naïve." Rory concluded.

"No, hun… I was… I-" She wasn't exactly sure where to begin. She probably should have thought it over more.

"I mean, the job… always being in Stars Hollow… all the lies…" Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"The lies, Mom. You think I didn't know?" Rory asked, turning to look at her for the first time since she walked in the door.

"Rory, I…"

"The accident… You said you were with Sookie, but uh, yeah… Sookie was at the bookstore, Mom. I saw her. I talked to her. And… you weren't with her." Rory said, angrily, causing Lorelai's heart to start beating much faster.

"Rory…" She said.

"I didn't say anything, though… Maybe I was just being naïve. Maybe I was just being stupid. Maybe I just didn't want to admit that I knew. Maybe I just didn't want to say it, because then… then it would be true."

"Rory, I'm sorry." Lorelai told her.

"But I was just being stupid… It is true. It's so true. It's always been true." Rory said, staring at the TV again. "I've always known, you know." She told her mother.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I've always known you guys had problems. I've always known that someday… someday, when I was off at college, you guys would… split up. I've always known."

"Rory…" She said, again, really wishing she knew what to say, how to fix this.

"I saw that something was wrong, I saw that something was going, that you weren't happy. I know Dad slept in the guest bedroom when I wasn't home, and I know you guys fought all the time. I knew your marriage was falling apart. I knew it wasn't going to last. I knew." She told her mother, beginning to cry again.

"We just… aren't right for each other." Lorelai told her daughter.

"I know." Rory told her. "I've always known that. I've always known… I just didn't want to think about it. I just didn't want to believe it, but I knew. I could see it." Rory said, wiping away some of her tears.

"You kissed him with your eyes open." Rory told her mother.

Lorelai took a deep breath, and looked straight at her daughter. "I'm sorry." She said, after a minute or two.

Rory nodded. "Did you ever love him?" Rory asked, finally looking at her again.

Lorelai was surprised by the question, but she answered truthfully. "Yes." She told her.

"When did you stop loving him?" Rory asked her.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "I'm not sure, Rory."

"You know, Mom." Rory accused her. "Just tell me… When, Mom? When did you stop loving him?"

"Probably the day my father told us we had to get married." Lorelai answered, truthfully.

Rory nodded, and began crying again. "Then why'd you do it?" She asked, angrily.

"I wanted you to have a father." Lorelai answered.

Rory shook her head. "Well… Nice job, I don't have one anymore." She told her, but regretting once it left her lips.

"Rory… please." She begged her.

"No, Mom… I don't want you to be unhappy, really. I don't want my parents to stay married just for me… I can handle it. I don't need you to shelter me… Dad will come back." Rory said, and Lorelai sighed a little bit.

"He has to sign the papers, right?" Rory asked, a little sarcastically.

"Rory…"

"No, Mom… Look… Dad wasn't around for the first 10 years of my life… You took care of me. You were there for me. You were always there for me… You've spent 16 years married to a man you don't love just because of me… I… understand." Rory said, but then shook her head. "I… forgive you." She told her.

Lorelai didn't know what to say. She was amazed at this person sitting beside her. She wondered when she had gotten so grown up, so mature. She wondered how this person was actually her daughter. She wondered how she got so lucky. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Thank you." She repeated.

**

* * *

I realize that was yet again a short chapter, but I'm pretty sure the last chapter will be longer. LAST CHAPTER! Wow…**

**Better get your reviews in, (hint, hint) **

**Also… About my next story… I'd like some feedback on which one you'd like me to post… I have 3 possibilities and I've written the first chapter of each of them, and I'd like to know which you guys would rather read… **

**So, the first one is called Poker Faces. It's set in Season 1 and basically, Luke and Lorelai are fuck buddies. Lol. I know it's a little weird, but they are having secret sex, and it forces them to realize some feelings they have… Of course neither of them say anything, because, duh it's Luke & Lorelai. Then some things happen and they have to figure out what they mean to each other. –That's just about all I can say without giving you the whole plot. I know it seems sorta weird, but I think it works. **

**The second one is set when Lorelai first comes to Stars Hollow. Instead of giving her a job as a maid, Mia sends her to the Danes residence to take care of a sick William Danes. She and Rory live in the apartment above the Hardware store, and Lorelai keeps William company and looks after him. She and Luke begin to get closer and eventually start something… There's a lot more to it, but again, I can't say much without giving it away. Also, if anybody has any ideas for a title for this one, that'd be great. I just kind of like the idea of Lorelai knowing Luke's father, and being there for him while he's dying… so that's why I wrote this. **

**The 3rd one is a sequel to my story, Diary. It's set during the break up. It's called, The Last Crazy Thing. Lorelai gives Luke her diary as an attempt to get them back together. **

**So, anyway, please, please tell me what you think. Also, if you have some other ideas, I'm definitely open to them, so let me know. **

**Also… I'm looking for a beta. I've never really had one, but I dunnno… But yeah it'd be for the last chapter of this, and then maybe my other stories… you know. So, yes if anybody is interested, leave it in a review or message me. That'd be really great. **

Next chapter is the last… 

**For My Very Last Lie, Could I Lie Next to You? (May change): Richard & Emily find out about what's going on in their daughter's life. Chris returns & Luke decides.**


	21. For My Last Lie Could I Lie Next to You?

**Kiss with Open Eyes **

**Chapter 21: (FULL TITLE) This is my Last Lie. Could I Lie Next to You?**

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine. **

**Summary: They just keep dancing around each other. He feels guilty, and she knows it's wrong, but the music is playing, and they can't help but dance.**

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews. You have no idea how much I appreciate them. Especially since I'm grounded, and very, very bored. Lol. So, anyways, thank you.**

**This is my very last chapter. tears It's been fun. **

**Please review.

* * *

**

She's been spending her days with Rory. It's only been two, since she told her, but they've both been with Rory. She's going to see Luke soon, but for now, she needs to be with her daughter.

Rory knows it's out of guilt, but she doesn't mind. The past two days have been weird, awkward and… hard, but she knows they need them. She knows they need to do this, or things will change between them, and she doesn't want that.

They've been doing simple things. They've been watching movies and eating massive amounts of junk food. They've been going to the mall, and doing some serious shopping. Lorelai even gave in to Rory's pleads and went to Staples for some super early school supply shopping. After all, it was Rory's favorite type of shopping, and Lorelai was guilty.

They've been having fun. They've been trying to act normal. They've been avoiding everything they know they should talk about. They've been pretending like everything is completely fine. They've been ignoring the fact that Christopher hasn't called or come by the house not once in the past two days. They've been ignoring the fact that no one has informed the elder Gilmore's yet. They've been ignoring everything. They've just been with each other… how they used to be.

Lorelai wants to see Luke. She wants to call him, or stop by the diner. She wants to make sure he hasn't changed his mind. She wants him to know she hasn't changed hers.

But Rory needs her. Rory needs to her to be there for her. So, Luke is going to have to wait a little bit longer. She stays up late, thinking about him, though… imagining. She imagines what he's doing, what he's thinking about. She wonders if he's thinking about her, if he misses her. She imagines what he looks like, what he's wearing. And she knows that, for now, that's as good as it will get… Imagining. Rory needs her, so for now, all she can do is imagine and wonder, but that's OK. Rory has a final tomorrow, so hopefully she'll see him then.

"Hey, do you think we should get the Dangerously Cheesy Cheetos?" Lorelai asked Rory, at the grocery store that night. They were having another movie marathon.

"Well, we already have the normal Cheetos, Sour Cream & Onion, Salt & Vinegar, Fritos, Doritos, and Barbeque." Rory told her.

"So… yes?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded, and Lorelai threw the bag into their cart.

"Hey, did we forget the Ho-hos?" Rory asked.

"No! We couldn't have." Lorelai said.

"We did!" Rory said.

"We have the Ding-Dongs, the Ring-Dings, the Suzy Q's, the Twinkies, the mini muffins and the Snowballs." Lorelai said, looking through their cart. "Oh my God! We forgot the Ho-hos!" She exclaimed.

"Let's go back and get them." Rory said. "I think the candy section is on the way." She told her mother.

"Oh… How about we get… Red Vines."

"Of course." Rory said.

"And um… Jelly Beans…Crispy MM's, peanut butter MM's… and some…"

"Normal MM's?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, we can put them all in one huge bowl and have like trail mix… without all the healthy stuff."

"Just the way we like it." Rory added.

Lorelai nodded, and began pushing the cart towards the Ho-ho section.

"This is a lot of food." Rory said, looking inside the cart.

"So? We'll have leftovers for breakfast." Lorelai said.

"I guess you're right." Rory said.

* * *

"So…" Rory began, watching her mother set up all the food in front of her.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked.

"Tell me about… Tell me about Luke." She said.

Lorelai stopped, and looked at her daughter. "What?"

"Tell me about him."

"You've met him." Lorelai said, still in shock of what Rory just said.

"But I don't really know him." Rory said.

"Rory… are you sure?" Lorelai asked.

"I want you to be happy." She told her honestly.

Lorelai smiled, and sat beside her daughter. "Well… um… he owns a diner, and he makes the world's best coffee."

"Does this mean we get free food now?" Rory asked.

"Maybe." Lorelai smiled.

"So… tell me something I don't know." Rory said.

"Um… I don't know… He has a sister… His mother died when he was younger, his father died when he was about 20. He didn't go to college, so he could take care of him… He's stayed in Stars Hollow his entire life. Never wanted to leave, I guess." Lorelai said.

"Well, the outside world is overrated." Rory said, making Lorelai laugh.

She knew this was hard for Rory. It had to be. But she loved her for trying. She loved her for pretending this was normal. She loved her for pretending this was OK. She loved her for not hating her and for wanting her to be happy.

She loved her for being Rory.

"Yeah, yeah it is." She said, pulling her daughter in a hug, and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, kid." She told her.

"I love you, too, Mom." Rory said. "Now, c'mon, Molly Ringwald awaits!" Rory said.

"You're right. Let's start the movie. It's already 7 o'clock, and we have a lot of movies to get through."

"Maybe we should fast forward through the previews." Rory suggested.

"Never!" Lorelai said.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai shrugged.

"You start the movie, and I'll get the Red Vines."

"Alright, hurry!"

* * *

She had just finished getting dressed when the front door opened. Rory had gone to school about 15 minutes ago. Maybe she forgot something.

"Did you forget something?" She called out.

There was no answer, but there are footsteps coming towards her bedroom.

"Rory?" She asked

"No." She heard his voice, from outside the bedroom.

"Chris?" She asked.

"Hi." He said, stepping into the bedroom. He looked different. His hair was messy. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in a while, or he's been working too hard. She spotted a hickey on his neck, and it somehow made her feel even more guilty, because she knew she should feel badly about it, but she doesn't.

"Hi." She said, softly.

He nodded, acknowledging that he heard her.

"We should talk." She said, almost asking him.

"What is there to say?" He asked her.

"Chris…"

"I'm not in the mood for talking, Lor." He told her.

"But, don't you think…"

"No, I don't." He answered, before she had the chance to finish.

"Well… what are we going to do?" She asked, gently.

"I don't know." He shrugged, looking down at the floor.

"Well… um…" She began, but he looked up at her and she stopped.

"I already know what you're going to say, Lor." He told her. "You're going to say you want a divorce. It's what you've been saying for months. I get it. You want a divorce. I get it." He said.

"Chris…"

"People will talk." He told her.

"I don't care about people, Chris." She told him, frustrated. She was sick of caring about what other people thought.

"Our parents will kill us." He said.

"Chris… We can't just stay together because of what other people might think or what our parents might do." She said.

He sighed, and then looked up at her again. "What did Rory say, when you told her?" He asked.

She looked down at the floor.

"You did tell her didn't you?" He asked.

"I told her." She said, her eyes still fixated on the floor.

"And what did she say?" Chris asked.

She looked up at him again. "I'm sorry, Chris." She told him, genuinely. "I really am."

"Yeah…" He said

"We just… I just… I can't do this anymore. We aren't happy. You cannot tell me that you're happy with all of this, or that… that you still love me. We both know that, that ended so long ago." Lorelai told him. "We aren't happy, and we shouldn't have to pretend that we are." She told him.

She tried to make it work. She really did. She spent 16 years trying to make it work. She tried to make it work for Rory, for them, for their parents. She tried to tell herself that it'd be OK, that'd they could do this, that they could be happy. She tried to tell herself that her and Luke could be just friends. But she knew. She knew that her and Chris weren't meant to be. She knew they weren't in love. She knew this wouldn't work. And she knew the way that Luke made her feel. She knew that, that was real. Her marriage never was.

She tried to make it work, but some things just can't be saved.

"So… that's it?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "We just got married too young, Chris."

"You were pregnant! I was trying to do the right thing." He told her, defensively.

"Maybe it was the right thing, then, but… I don't think it is anymore." She said, softly.

"Yeah." He said, looking at the floor.

"Things don't last forever." She said, softly.

But that's what she was afraid of… That things don't last forever. That her and Luke won't last forever. That she'll be lonely. That she won't have anyone. That he'll change his mind and leave her. That he'll hurt her. That she'll hurt him. That he won't want her anymore. Because things don't last forever…

That's what she was afraid of.

Love was always so short, and forgetting was just so long.

* * *

She didn't go see Luke that day. She went somewhere else instead.

She knew she had to do this. They'll find out eventually, and it had to be from her.

She knew she had to do this. She just really didn't want to.

She finally got the nerve to knock on the door. The newest maid, opened it for her and took her coat.

"Are Mr. & Mrs. Gilmore home?" She asked the maid.

Before the maid had a chance to answer, Emily was in the room. "Lorelai! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, uh… I just… I have to talk to you and Dad." She said.

"Richard is in his study." Emily said.

"Well, can you… can he… can you get him away for a few minutes?" She asked, softly. Emily could tell she's nervous.

"Richard!" She called, not taking her eyes off her daughter. "Richard!"

"What is it Emily?" He asked, opening his study door, and taking off his glasses.

"Lorelai needs to talk to us." Emily said.

"Can it wait until 3? I'm talking to China." He said.

"Richard." Emily said.

"Alright, I'll be out in a second." Richard said.

"Living room?" Emily asked, and Lorelai nodded. "Do you want a drink?" Emily asked. The maid had just made a pot of tea.

Lorelai knew she was going to need a drink in order to tell them the news. "Gin martini." She answered.

"Oh… OK." Emily said. "It's 2 in the afternoon, Lorelai." Emily reminded her.

"I know." Lorelai said.

"Well, alright." Emily said, looking at her strangely.

Lorelai sat down on the couch, and looked around aimlessly. She wasn't even sure where to begin. She wasn't sure what to say, or how much to tell them. How are you supposed to tell your parents you had an affair?

"Here." Emily said, handing her the drink.

"Thanks." She said, taking the glass, and taking a big sip. Emily sat down, watching her.

"So, what is this about?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Um… Can we wait until Dad gets here?" Lorelai asked, before taking another large sip of her martini.

"Would you like another?" Emily asked, sarcastically.

"Yes please." Lorelai said, surprising her mother. But, Emily got up and made her another anyway. She guessed she must have some big news.

"Sorry about that." Richard said, coming into the living room. "Emily, it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon." Richard said, when he saw her making a martini.

"It's for Lorelai, Richard." Emily said

"Lorelai? It's two o'clock in the afternoon."

"I know, Dad."

"Well, alright." He said, sitting down on the couch, across from his daughter. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um…" Lorelai said, until Emily handed her another martini. She took one last big sip, before setting it down, and looking up at her parents.

"I have some news." She said.

"OK…" Richard said.

"You probably won't like it… Actually, I'm sure you won't like it, but you're going to find out anyway and it should be from me."

"What is it, Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Chris and I… Well, we're… we're getting a… divorce." She said, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You're… you're what?" Richard asked.

"A divorce, Dad." Lorelai said.

"A divorce? You've been married 16 years! You're getting a divorce now?" He asked.

"Yes." Lorelai said plainly.

"Why?" He asked.

"What?"

"I want a good reason why you two can't work this out, why you can't be together. Why, after 16 years of marriage, you decide that you've had enough. I want a very good reason." Richard said.

"We're not in love anymore."

"Richard…" Emily offered, trying to calm him down.

"How can you be so calm about this?" He asked her. "They're getting a divorce, Emily! Imagine what people are going to say!"

"I don't give a damn about what people say, Dad!" Lorelai said.

"Whose idea was it?" Richard asked. "Oh who am I kidding? It was your idea, wasn't it? Christopher would never do something like this. He's too weak to do something like this." Richard said.

"It was my idea, Dad." Lorelai said.

"Of course." Richard sighed.

"We got married because of Rory, Dad. Rory doesn't need us anymore… Don't you understand that?" She asked.

"Rory will always need you."

"She doesn't need us, _together_." Lorelai told him.

Richard shook his head.

"We tried, Dad. We tried to make it work. We really did." Lorelai said.

"You didn't try hard enough!" He yelled

"Richard…" Emily said, trying to calm him down again.

"Emily! How can you be so calm about this? They are breaking up! The mother and father of our granddaughter are no longer together!" He said.

Emily looked at Lorelai, then back at Richard, and back at her daughter again.

"I just want her to be happy."

* * *

She was nervous when she pulled in across the street. She was scared as she crossed it. She almost turned back when she reached the steps. She almost didn't open the door.

She didn't know what had to be said. She didn't know what he was feeling. She didn't know what she was feeling. She didn't know if he changed his mind. She didn't know if she had. She didn't know if it was worth it. She didn't know if she should just turn back, drive away, and forget.

She didn't know if she'd be able to forget.

So, she pushed the door open, and he looked up.

"I thought you might have changed your mind." He told her, with a small smile.

She took a deep breath, and sat on a stool at the counter.

He looked nervous then. "Did you?" He asked. She didn't answer.

"Lorelai?" He asked

"I love you." She said, softly, with a sigh.

He moved to the other side of the counter, and sat on the stool beside her. "I love you, too." He said, with concern in his voice.

"Do you?" She asked.

"Yes… Lorelai, what's going on?" He asked.

"Because I loved Christopher. Christopher loved me, and you know how that turned out." Lorelai babbled on.

"This isn't the same." He told her.

"How do you know?" She asked. "16 years ago, if somebody told me all of this would happen, I wouldn't have believed it. How do you know that we'll be together? How do you know that this is all worth it. How do you know that I'm worth it?" She asked him.

"I just do." He said.

"That isn't good enough." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

She sighed, and looked up at him. "Things don't last forever, Luke." She told him.

"Some things do." He said.

"Like what?" She challenged him.

"Like… Well, they always say diamonds are forever. And… uhh… fossils… the giant slinky near the lake, town meetings, you and Rory's friendship, the hooky poky… The Beatles, Taylor's lawn height rule, Kirk's virginity." He said.

"Hey, he might lose it, you never know." Lorelai told him, and he smiled.

"I don't want to think about that." Luke told her, and she nodded. "You OK?" He asked her.

"Yeah… I just… I don't know. I freaked out." She told him. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK." He said, pushing her hair behind her ears. "But look, you don't have to worry about that, OK? I'm going to be here, I'm going to help you… always. I'm not changing my mind." He told her.

"Me either." She told him. It excited her, and it completely terrified her. She has never been very good at loving anyone besides Rory. She knew he was different. She knew he was Luke, and he was completely perfect and wonderful. She knew he was hers. She knew she was his. She wouldn't want it any other way.

She was never that good at love, but this was Luke, and she was sure that it would be different. She was sure they would be forever.

"Good." He told her.

She smiled and leaned towards him.

And they kissed with their eyes closed.

* * *

**Well… that is the end. Boohoo. I'm sorry if the ending is a tiny bit cheesy, but hey, I had to say it, you know?**

**I loved writing this story, and I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review. **

**I thought about the whole sequel thing since a lot of you suggested it. I mean, I could write something about how Rory, Lorelai & Luke adjust. About Emily and Richard meeting Luke… Lorelai and Rory moving to Stars Hollow and how everyone reacts to that… You know, all of that stuff. But yeah, I don't know. I don't think I'm going to… Sorry guys. Somebody else is welcome to write it, if they want. I'd love to read it.**

**As for my new story…**

**Poker Faces has 19 votes**

**The second idea (**possibly going to be named: Hammers, Nails & Florence Nightingale thx to LorLukealways**) has 20 votes**

**The Last Crazy Thing has 11 votes**

**So yeah, if you haven't voted yet, please do. I will probably write all three of these stories eventually, I just want to know which you guys would like to see first. So yes, please vote. **

**Oh, and as for the beta thing… I'm still not sure if I'm actually going to have one. But yeah, if I decide to, I'll let you know. Thanks to everyone who offered, though. I really appreciate it. **

**OK… I guess I'm going to have to end this now. **"It's hard to do… I guess that's why it's taken me such a long time to let you go. It's hard. It's really hard, but I have to do it… I mean, really, if you think about… all that has been happening here is just a long goodbye."

**And with that note… **

**THE END.**


End file.
